The Advent Child
by Farenheights
Summary: Written -LONG- BEFORE Advent Children was officially released. NON-YAOI. This is a different perspective of the youngest of the three remnants of Advent Children, Kadaj. This is his story of being part of something he's always hated.
1. Looking for answers

FFVII, and FFVII:AC are © Squeenix

Lawyers: Levee is mine as a minor OC character. He plays a very tiny part. The rest belongs to Sqaure.

Note: This isn't connected to Zack's Diary since this was written long before that. I didn't want to change it since this took so long.

ALSO. It's important to note, that I wrote this before the movie was released, or in fact, when we were scraping the barrel for details back then, so this story is an ALTERNATE version of the movie, hence it doesn't follow the original movie at all.

This is possibly the longest fanfic I have ever written and completed.

Enjoy! : )

* * *

The Advent Child.

* * *

"I don't even understand why you think this has anything to with that disease spreading..." A quiet voice tried to reason.

The hallway appeared never ending as shadows danced over the walls as the two males walked.

"Because it might have something to do with him." Another voice replied a cold, firm voice.

"But, he can't even speak Cloud... Never mind say his own name – and he doesn't know where he is half the time!"

"Levee," Cloud turned to the blonde doctor, intensity in his now crystal-like blue eyes.

A long time ago, Levee would've been afraid of a pair of glowing eyes glaring at him in the dark, but these ones seem to be worse, even without the Mako no longer glowing within them.

"I want you to tell me everything that's been going on since I brought him here two years ago." Cloud snapped him out of his thoughts.

Levee sighed, "Alright, but I strongly doubt he has anything in common with S - "

"Despite looking _exactly _like him...?" Cloud butted in, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again to find Levee looking at him sincerely.

"You brought him here _before _you killed Sephiroth, Cloud, him being the most-human looking..."

The ex-SOLDIER shrugged, "Sephiroth killed off the others, but most of them died because they were _"failures"_, but..." he trailed off, saying the second last word with spite.

"You did what you thought was best, Cloud, for God's sake..." Levee sighed, tired of this old argument, "You let him live, and you brought him here, and despite his mental state of mind, he's happy here. He mightn't be able to speak, but he's shown me he's happy here."

"I'm sure..." Cloud brushed his sentence off with a hand.

Levee's shoulders stiffened a little, his yellowy-brown eyebrows knitted together into an agitated frown.

"Alright then, do you want to see him for yourself?" he asked stubbornly, but regretted it immediately afterward. He stood there in silence, his mind blank, awaiting Cloud's answer.

Cloud folded his arms, a look of consideration crossing his face.

Not much had changed since Cloud was here last, though his black clothes radiated something different about him, Levee mused, almost like he was regretting something...

Even though his young face was still handsome and bright-looking, something in his eyes gave the impression that he could be a lot older, and those blue orbs were colder then stone. He also looked like he hadn't slept much either.

_Two years... _Cloud pondered, _It doesn't feel like two years... In fact, it doesn't feel like you're gone at all..._

_Damn it, why did I save that little runt? Better off dead and rotting like Sephiroth at the bottom of the Northern Crater..._

But no, his voice of reason had won over his hatred, and he brought the child to this institute. Damn, not even Tifa knew – but Vincent had been there. A part of him wondered time and time again if Vincent would've saved the boy if he hadn't himself. It was his, and Vincent's secret alone.

"Alright." Cloud said finally.

Levee's lips formed into a thin line, but he agreed nonetheless and led Cloud dow the hallway.

They walked in silence for a while, until Cloud spoke quietly.

"Did you ask him about Sephiroth?"

Levee nodded, curly blonde locks bouncing, "Yes, but the things he said about Sephiroth didn't make much sense to me. Since he can't talk, he drew pictures of what he could remember. I've tried teaching him how to write, but he gets confused easily, and tends to forget things."

"Yet he's able to show you what he can remember?" Cloud asked.

"His memory comes and goes" Levee continued, "That's why he zones out sometimes. He's able to write to some extent, a few words, his name, how old he is, but he'd be able to do that one day, and it'll all be forgotten the next -"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully, rambling now, "Though what's odd is that it comes back again, and he's able to write things I haven't taught him..."

"What kind of pictures does he draw?" Cloud asked, though he wondered if he was just wasting his breath.

"He can draw quite well, strangely enough, but what confuses me is that he draws rooms – rooms with beds or desks and some have books, stacks of books, everywhere"

Cloud but his lower lip as Levee continued.

"I'm guessing one or two of those he drew are laboratories, during the time Hojo experimented on him.."

"Maybe." Cloud murmured, but knew better.

"But he's drawn pictures of people as well, mostly Sephiroth, but it seems he doesn't actually like Sephiroth at all."

Cloud stared at him, both blonde eyebrows raised. He was surprised, but again said nothing. Levee stopped at one door.

"This is his room" he pointed, but there was no name, just a number on a bronze plate nailed to the whitewashed door. Cloud felt slightly unnerved.

Levee pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, but poked his head in, knocking gently. He spoke in a soft voice that Cloud couldn't hear, but there was silence on the other end. Levee opened the door a little wider, looking back at Cloud.

"You can come in."  
Feeling his heart thump chokingly in his throat, Cloud followed him inside.

The room was bright blue, a painting hanging above the oak desk where the child sat. He smiled up at Levee good-naturedly, completely oblivious to Cloud standing next to him.

_He's grown a lot, _Cloud though worryingly, _Though he's thin, it doesn't mean he's not dangerous..._

The teen's hair was cut short from the last time Cloud saw him. The tips just touched his shoulders, his hair parted on the side, letting one long strand slide down the left of his cheek.

His eyes were the exact same as Sephiroth's, his face the same structure, if younger.

It was like looking at Sephiroth himself. Only this 'Sephiroth' was smiling happily, cheerfully. Something that greatly distinguished him from _the _Sephiroth.

"Seth, this is Cloud Strife. He's a friend of mine. He wants to ask you about Sephiroth." Levee explained.

The smile melted a little, with a slight turn of the head and those cat-like eyes were looking up at Cloud with uncertainty, almost with fear.

_Maybe he is harmless to some extent... _Cloud forced himself to relax, though a frown still remained between his eyes at the name. He turned to Levee.

"Can you leave us be?" he asked gently. For a moment, uncertainty crossed Levee's face, then he looked at Seth.

"Do you mind if I leave the room, Seth?"  
Seth's eyes dropped to the floor for a few seconds, then rose them to meet Levee's once more and he nodded.

The blonde doctor left the two, leaving the door closed, but unlocked.

A few minutes passed between them before Cloud broke the silence.

So, do you remember me?" he asked, leaning against the wall, his eyes gazing around the room.

There was a single bed at the far wall, shelves above it lined with books and notepads. It was a small room, but spacey and bright.

Seth didn't move, looking at the floor, his hands on his knees.

Cocking his head to the side, Cloud looked to se if there was any number tattooed on his hand. There wasn't.

_Another 'Failure' maybe? _Cloud wondered.

"Was you're name always Seth? Or did Levee give you that name?"

Seth looked up at his helplessly, his lips parting slightly, but no sound came out.

"I know - you can't talk. Is... there any way you can show me? Anything at all? Levee mentioned pictures?"

Seth looked completely lost...

_This is a waste of time..._Cloud thought sourly, but was ripped from his thoughts when Seth stood up. He was nearly as tall as Cloud –

He walked up to the ex-SOLDIER, who tensed immediately, his eyes boring into Seth's.

The teen lifted a sleeved arm, his hand touching Cloud's face with his fingertips. Then he nodded.

Cloud blinked, frowning, which made Seth take hid hand back quickly.

"You remember me?" Cloud asked again, and Seth nodded once more, smiling happily that he answered one of Cloud's questions. Cloud relaxed again, folding his arms and taking a softer tone.

"You remember I brought you here?"

A nod.

"Do you know why you were brought here?"

Seth hesitated, then shook his head.

"Ok.." Cloud breathed, once again leaning against the wall. Seth sat back down, pointing at the bed and looking at Cloud questioningly.

"No, I'll stand Seth..." he said gently, "Can you tell me anything.. about Sephiroth? Do you know who he is?"

Seth nodded and pulled out a notepad from a drawer under the table of the desk. He flipped a few pages until he stopped at one and turned it around, pointing at the faint sketch.

Cloud leaned in close, amazed at the near-likeness of the drawing of his nemesis. It was just a head and shoulder sketch, but his expression was that of sadness.

"Yeah – Sephiroth..." Cloud nodded, "Seth, I want you to try and remember anything you can, and be honest about it."  
Cloud sat on the soles of his feet, the blonde ex-SOLDIER eye to eye with the younger man. Seth looked nervous – his hands gripping the sides of the chair, but nodded nonetheless - looking straight at Cloud.

"Do you hear voice in you're head? Any kind of voice that just appears and tells you to do something bad? Like.. Killing someone?"

Seth looked at Cloud, startled, then shook his head frantically, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Ok, ok." Cloud waved his hands a little, and Seth calmed down a little, but now his face was etched with misery.

"Do you have any dreams of Sephiroth?"

A nod.

A little more determined, Cloud continued, "Did you have a dream of Sephiroth burning a town to the ground? Or killing someone?"

Seth nodded, his chin resting on his chest, looking a little haunted.

"Did you have any recent dreams of Sephiroth? Like... What he might be doing right now?"

This time Seth frowned, then picked up a lined notebook. From the ink smudges, it was already written on, and Seth started to write something slowly. After a few impatient seconds, Seth handed the notebook to Cloud.

In sloppy handwriting, it said:

"Sephiroth is dead"

Though the sentence was reassuring, Cloud felt a little at a loss. Maybe Levee was right? Then a thought struck him, and he hoped Seth wouldn't go ballistic on him.

"Do you know Jenova?"

Seth froze, and Cloud regretted his idea the instant he said it. He bolted out of the chair, hiding in the corner of the room, his back to Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER stood up, walking cautiously toward the shaking teen.

"She's not here – but, does she speak to you at all, in you're dreams?"

Seth sniffed, and Cloud realized he had started to cry. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Slowly, he lifted a hand to rest on Seth's shoulder.

"Please, it... would mean a lot if you could tell me." Cloud said softly.

Seth turned around slowly, and he nodded.

"What did you do to upset him?" Levee asked, accusation in his voice.

"I mentioned Jenova and he started crying. I didn't hurt him if that's what you mean."

Cloud muttered, though he felt satisfied enough with the results he got from the teen.

It didn't matter that Seth was all upset or whatever, if what he said was true, then Cloud was on the right track at least.

"Thanks Levee, I have to go now." Cloud said quickly and started down the hallway, leaving a frustrated Levee.

He walked back into the room and found Seth sitting on the bed, his eyes closed but tears still streamed down his cheeks.

"Seth, did he hurt you?" Levee knelt in front of him, taking his hands.

The teen shook his head, but did nothing more.

* * *

Please RR!


	2. Where am I going?

Reveiwers:

**Vindina**: Yeah, same here. Noumra's taking his sweet time bringing the damn thing out (whines)

**Kez**: And I hope this keeps you're attention! (grins)

**Koluno1986**: And you're probably going to hate me for this chapter (laughs) I'm kidding. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating!

**Hallowed Shame**: Don't worry, I'll read it soon. Promise!

Thanks for reviewing – and I promise if you keep reading you won't be disappointed.

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

That night, the black trees danced in the wind, sending equally as black leaves flying everywhere onto the pale grass. They made a crunching sound as feet crushed them from above, and then the sound was halted, and all that was left was the wind, howling like a wolf. 

Shadows had enveloped the Institute , giving it the image of a big, black monster.

Inside the building, children and adults alike slept peacefully, all but for the guards, and the doctor called Levee.

The lamp illuminated his desk, messy with papers. Well, he never was very neat, but none of that mattered as he sat there, elbows resting on the desk, his chin cradled in his hands. Before him was a newspaper, the Shin-Ra logo atop of it, 'The Shin-Ra Times', and an article regarding the announced death of General Sephiroth. There was a colour photograph, though it had faded with time, of the General. He had a cold façade, though expressionless and unreadable. Levee, like millions of others knew of the General, had been a part of the gossip regarding his amazing fighting skills and mastered technique with the Masamune blade, one of rarest swords on the planet, if not the most difficult to wield.

Why?

Why should a man of such skill, sworn to protect to innocent, just... crack?

Despite this look-a-like that Cloud had brought to him, a filthy and an absolute hysteric, that Levee had christened 'Seth', Cloud had told Levee nothing, except the one thing that the rest of the planet knew. That Sephiroth had come back, but was killed by Cloud, and Meteor was gone. But there was more, Levee knew from reading hundreds of people in his career, and Cloud was hiding it. All he found out, however, was about someone called Jenova – and once again Cloud had mentioned her to him today. Seth had reacted badly just at the mention of her name. Levee frowned, thinking a little deeper.

Half of the institute's patients and staff had died from this disease that appeared out of nowhere, and was becoming an increasing worry worldwide. But Sephiroth? What had he to do with it if he was dead? And who was Jenova?

A shadow of a person passed his door window, but he paid it no heed. It was just a guard.

The mentioned guard, on his nightly routine was strutting down the hallway, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. His steps were slow, relaxed, and he turned a corner, only for his slightly bulging stomach to be met with a long blade. He dropped both the cup and newspaper, the coffee spilling everywhere. Faceless, he slumped to the ground dead, and a pair of hands grabbed his shirt and dragged him away. However, despite this being a scene of a murdered man, no blood spilled to mix with the spilt coffee...

Once the body was disposed of in a closet, a pair of footsteps began their trek down the hallway, the guard's stolen keys in hand, and a spotlessly clean sword in the other.

Sighing, Levee stood up and left his office to make himself another cup of coffee. It seemed to be the only thing he lived off of nowadays. Used to the blue-ish grey lighting of the building's hallways, he made his way down to the staff kitchen, only to stop as a shadow passed down the hallway. He froze, staring at it. Something inside him clicked and demanded he look, and curiosity turned its innocent head. Levee followed the shadow, only to stop as his foot stepped into something wet. He looked down and saw the puddle of coffee, and his annoyance left as soon as it came when he saw the paper. Then he realized the shadow was heading in the direction of the children's hall. Where Seth was.

It has always been human nature to follow something that has peaked our curiosity, even with a warning of danger we would still follow it, just to see what it was, and that is what Levee did, except he also felt like the shadow was after Seth, and Seth alone, though he didn't know why.

The shadow, like it had a life of its own, flowed down the hallway, and Levee followed it with fear gripping his chest tightly. When it came to a stop, Levee peered round the corner it had turned, and stifled a horrified gasp.

A tall, leather-clad man with long-silver hair nearly reaching his waist slid the key into the door of Seth's room.

Inside the room, the teen twitched in his sleep, once again plagued by nightmares of things he just couldn't remember. Faces, names, all contorted into facades of pain, screaming at him. However, amongst them, one face remained indifferent, a face with blue eyes and blonde locks.

_Cloud...? _

However, that face became a fuzzy image, replaced by one very alike his own. Seth blinked, and opened his mouth in a silent scream at the person staring down at him. The stranger grabbed Seth by the arm and ripped the bed sheets off him, dragging the petrified teen out of the room.

Then an alarm blared in their ears, and there standing a few meters away from the duo, was Levee, broken glass at his feet and next to him, a bulb flashed red.

In that instant, Seth was thrown against the wall, and the stranger pulled out an unusual-looking gun and fired. Blood spurted from Levee's neck and he fell to the floor, trying in vain to scream, but choked as blood filled his mouth and he was still.

Seth stared and stared, but his mind couldn't register the picture. His friend was dead- but before he could do anything, the stranger hauled the shaking Seth to his feet, but was met with violent resistance. It didn't make much difference though, whether Seth was conscious or not, as the stranger effortlessly pulled him down the hallway and towards an office where once again the stranger shot at the occupant inside, broke the large window behind the now-dead – occupant's desk, and flung Seth out of it.

The wind screamed in his ears and rain stung his eyes as he plummeted from the sky, only for a pair of arms to break his fall. In a daze he could hear wet leather flapping through the air and a muffled thud. He looked up at the person who had caught him, and realized in horror that his second captor looked like the other one too, only with much shorter hair, sticking to his face as the rain lashed at them.

But he didn't look back down at Seth, but towards his companion. He stood up straight and bolted into the forest, himself following suit, clutching Seth tightly in his arms. Seth squeezed his eyes shut, praying that this was all just another nightmare, and praying that Levee wasn't dead.

Seth struggled in their grips, wishing he could scream. The two silver-haired me dragged him into a large, abandoned building, but not before Seth had a quick look at his new surroundings. It was a city or, what was left of a city anyway – broken buildings stuck up like tree branches, bricks and mortar and steel strewn everywhere.

Lamps bowed in misery, broken and forgotten, lined up on the sides of a highwa that was as empty as the city itself.

His gaze was torn away once he was inside, but, he noted that despite their force, they tried not to hurt him.

Eventually, he stopped struggling and allowed them to lead him down the hallway The two silver-haired men came to a stop at a door, the man with the long hair pulled out a key and unlocked it. The one with short hair led Seth inside, and there in the far wall of the room was a wheelchair, a person covered from head to toe in a white sheet sitting in it.

Then the two men left Seth and this strange person alone. Seth looked around then back at the person again. The person looked up, but all Seth could see was the bottom half of his face.

"Come here."

It was a male's voice, clear, yet weary. Like he was tired. Seth struggled to remembe the voice and took hesitant steps.  
The man lifted his hand and Seth saw a number "1" tattooed on the back, but Seth took it, looking at him curiously.

The second their skins brushed, Seth drew his hand back like it had been burnt.

"You remember who I am? Or rather – who you are?"

In that instant, Nightmarish images, much clearer then the ones Seth dreamt abou flashed in his mind, causing him to fall to his knees – clutching his head.

Something surged within him, something desperate to be released – and it erupte from his mouth in the form of a frightened, audible scream.

The cloaked figure gave a little smile as Seth screamed and screamed and screame until the young teen was lying on the floor on his stomach, panting slowly, yet it could be heard.

In that instant, the other two-silver haired people who had brought Seth here came in the long haired one lifting Seth off the floor to his feet with ease.

"Let him rest for now – but much must be done once he has regained his strength."

The short-haired man gave a small bow in acknowledgement and helped hi companion take Seth's other arm, leading the shaking and sobbing Seth back down the hallway until they brought him inside another room with nothing more then a single bed. The long-haired man led Seth over to the bed and sat him down.

"Go to sleep." was all the long-haired man said in a monotonous voice before leavin the room with his companion.

Seth curled into a ball on the old bed, shaking still, his head buried in his chest.

_Those images..._

_Were they memories...?_

_My memories...?_

_Am I...?_

Sounds slipped from his throat – unable to contain his misery and fear.

_How is it possible for me to speak...? _He thought, but didn't want to start talking lest those two scary men came back in again.

* * *

Daenis TooShy 


	3. Finding out

Whoo7! Glad people like this. Nomura's taking his sweet f-ing time with releasing the AC film, but I heard it might be released around October in Japan. It better (frowns)

cough Anywho, onto more important things: REVEIWERS!!! hugs them all

Hollowed Shame: Heh heh, Traumatized him.... NO, must not think yaoi related thoughts!!! Oh, crap.. too late (lol)

Koluno1986: Nope. No original characters, nor any other FF7 characters minus the four in this fic. Cloud will get a mention in the end, but I will say no more.

Yami Maleci: Whoops - Sometimes I confuse people with my writing (laughs) You should see my Englsih Teachers. I drive them insane.... Hope you like this chap

Vindina: I like twists, so I hope this will surprise you, as well as upcoming chapters. I have much in mind for our dear little.... "Seth" (laughs evilly)

Warnings: Eh, some punch-ups. Thats not violence is it? (looks at dead bodies) er. Nope..... Why are you looking at me like that???

Disclaimer: If I owned these four I would be rolling in Heaven. Unfortunately, I don't, so I'm just going to sit here and type.... because my PC doesn't allow me to have a life.

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

__

_Part three_

Morning came in wisps of yellowy grey touching Seth's cheek. His face was that of peaceful slumber, despite last night's scene, until the light awoke him. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing them vigorously. He had expected to see Levee standing there, smiling, and waiting for him to come down to breakfast.

But instead of his bright cheery room, he was inside a shadowed, unfamiliar place, sitting on a mattress just dumped next to a badly patched up window where the sunlight peeked through the cracks.

And Levee was dead.

The thought struck him like a slap to the face – suddenly frozen at the memory of his only friend's death.

_That... that man... he killed Levee... _

Seth could hardly form the words in his mind, a small sound slipping from his lips – only surprising him when he remembered that he could just suddenly talk.

A faint click snapped him from his thoughts and there stood the two men.

The shorthaired one had a bundle of black clothing in his arms while the other walked up to Seth.

Nothing was said for a heartbeat.

Then he pulled out a knife.

Before Seth could react – the slender looking man grabbed his arm and slashed the front of Seth's shirt open, barely touching his pale skin.

Seth let out a cry – sending a fist flying at the long-haired person, but was stopped instantly when he caught Seth's wrist easily.

"Good, but your too slow." He said, taking Seth by surprise and suddenly threw Seth off the bed by his fist – also tearing the pale blue shirt off.

Seth landed on his back – the breath knocked out of him. He climbed to his knees before blurting out.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this??"

He looked from his attacker to the other silver-haired man – expecting answers.

Instead, the black clothing was thrown in front of him.

"Get dressed. Now." the shorthaired man said, his voice gruff.

"Not until - " Seth started, but was cut short when a hand locked around his neck chokingly.

"Shut up. Get dressed. " The longhaired man hissed and marched out of the room after tossing Seth back onto the floor on his backside.

The shorthaired man stood at the door – looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Slowly, Seth stood up and picked up the tossed clothing and changed.

All of it was black leather, thick and unusually flexible. It fit him perfectly, much to his curiosity.

Then his wrist was grabbed by the shorthaired man and he was led down the hallway and outside, where the other stood waiting.

On the dusty ground lay a long thin sword, and when Seth looked a little harder, noticed it was double bladed.

A gun was strapped to the longhaired man's belt, or at least, Seth thought it was a gun, but he was sure it wasn't a blade.

Releasing Seth's wrist, the shorthaired man stepped away and folded his arms. Then the longhaired man walked up to Seth – and punched him square on the jaw.

Stumbling backwards, Seth cried out.

"What did you do that for??"

"Attack me"

Seth blinked, "What?"

The longhaired man repeated his sentence without a trace of annoyance.

"I said, Attack me."

Before Seth could answer – his opponent swung his fist once more, only this time Seth dodged it, much to his astonishment, and, shaking slightly, drove his own fist into the longhaired man's jaw.

He staggered back – but recovered quickly and a smile has stretched over his lips.

Then he attacked Seth again.

Little by little Seth managed to defend himself and attack him back, sometimes counter-attacking and more and more the longhaired man an array of attacks, some that Seth could hardly dodge.

After what seemed an age, he stopped.

Seth – however, flew at him with a pent up rage that grew more and more familiar within a deep part of himself – an almost forgotten part of himself, only for his opponent to grab his wrist and sent him flying into the dust.

Coughing with a mouthful of grime, Seth picked himself up, his thin body shaking with exhaustion.

"That's enough for today..." The longhaired man was suddenly by Seth's side. His voice was softer, much to Seth's surprise. He took Seth's arm and led him inside to a warm room and a peculiar smell filled his nose.

There was a long table with a few chairs and what remained of a cooker in the far corner.

Uninterested to scan the rest of his surroundings, Seth slumped into a seat, just wanting to sleep, until a bowl filled with soup was placed in front of him. He looked up at the longhaired man, who was holding another bowl.

"Eat up – we have an early start tomorrow."

Then he sat down and already they were eating after the shorthaired man appeared out of nowhere.

A plate of stale bread sat in the middle of the table, and slowly, Seth reached for a piece.

Neither of the two noticed, still eating in silence.

Suddenly realizing how hungry he was, Seth ate ravenously, despite the somewhat thick slimy look of the soup.

As he finished, Seth sat back and looked at the two.

"U... Um.." He started quietly. The longhaired man looked up instantly.

"Can... er... I mean... What... Who are you?" Seth stammered after jumbling his words from so many questions plaguing his mind.

"....." the shorthaired man's eyes rose to meet Seth's.

"No – it is time we told him." The longhaired man regarded his companion before a word was said. Then he turned to Seth.

"I am Yazoo – and this is Loz. We already know what they called you. It is a common name – but it'll do for now."

Unsure whether to be offended or not, Seth asked –

"Why am I here?"

"Because Sephiroth wishes for you to be here. It is understandable."

"What's understandable?" Seth's ears rung with questions – and irritation wasn't very far from his mind.

Yazoo gave a ghost of a smile.

"We are your brothers."


	4. Grave

Well - here's chap 4. There's a bit of a twist here - so email me if you're confused. Also, according to an interveiw with Nomura who's directing the film, he described Loz , Kadaj and Yazoo as follows:

Kadaj: Childish, but cruel. He is the leader of the three and is the most loyal to the Wheelchair man. His weapon is the "Souba" meaning "Double Edge" or "Double Blade"

Loz: Strong, but more prone to his emotions. Nomura described him as a bit of a whiner and a crybaby. His two weapons are the Duel Hound which is the weapon on his arm, and a gun (that looks like Squall's Gunblade) called the Velvet Nightmare.

Yazoo: His personality is an enigma, but he appears to be the calmest and quiestest of the three. He seemingly acts as the second in command to Kadaj. His weapon is also another Velvet Nightmare gun.

I'm going to try and keep them in character as much as possible, although Kadaj's personality will change over the coming chapters due to the storyline.

Now the reveiwers!

Hollowed Shame: Hee, here's the next Chap for you. As for you're fic, I'm still reading it, but I have a solem PROMISE that I will reveiw it on the very last chapter. I love you're storyline, so keep writing and I'll kepp writing!

Kuluno1986: Well - after this chapter, you'll see he has a lot more to worry about then having two scary (but sexy...)brothers!

Yami Maleci: A lot of people have been telling me I confuse them... I wonder if thats a good or bad thing... hope you like this chapter!

Vindina: He's going to go through a personality change soon as the story progresses. Heehee... Did you see the post on of someone calling Kadaj a "Puppy kicker"?... I laughed so hard...

* * *

The Advent Child

Daenis TooShy

* * *

_Part four_

Seth stared at the unchanging ceiling, his hands clenched around the sheets. Near him slept his "brothers" on separate beds.

They were also in the same room as _him, _too. His eldest "Brother", or so Loz and Yazoo had told him.

Wondering if the man of his fears was awake or not, Seth sat up slowly and quietly – looking at the dark silhouette of the seated person. He was facing the window – folds of moonbeams streaked across the white sheet hiding his body.

Despite his fear, Seth crawled out of the bed – his bare feet touching the stone cold floor. He shivered inwardly, both from fear and from the cold.

He crept slowly towards the enigmatic figure, and bowed a little to try and see the man's face.

"Curious?"

Seth leapt backwards, nearly giving a yelp.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" he shivered.

Even with the windows closed, his whole body felt like ice, as there was a long silence. Sephiroth seemed to be thinking. Then the bottom half of the man's face upturned in a smile.

"Don't be afraid." He said.

_How can I NOT be! _Seth wanted to retort, but a part of him was suddenly curious, about him, that part almost... demanding he listen.

"I know, that you want to know how it is possible for me to be alive – well... take off the hood."

Seth managed to bite back a "What?" and hesitantly walked over to him – raising his arms and sliding the hood back from Sephiroth's hidden face.

Two cat-like eyes glowed up at him, and it unnerved Seth how very much they were like his own.

Dark silver hair cascaded down his face and disappeared under the white sheet.

His face was the perfect sculpted shape it always was... except for the deep purple scars that tore across his pale skin – two thick ones streaking down his check, another torn up over his hairline and down the side of his forehead.

His wounds would've killed a normal human being.

Taken aback, Seth stumbled backwards, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"They will fade in time." Sephiroth shook his head very slowly, like moving was difficult, "Then I will join you and you're brothers once I am strong enough."

"Why...why did you want _me_? I. I was happy where I was..." Seth started to demand, but the memory of his dead friend built up his sorrow like a rock lodged inside him, and his voice dropped to a shivering whisper.

"Because you must avenge me – because you are a part of me." Sephiroth began, but Seth's eyes flared with anger.

"I'm _nothing_ like you! I HATE you!" Seth hissed, "I hate you, Sephiroth!"

The said silver-haired man seemed unaffected by his younger sibling's retorts of hate, simply shaking his head, "You've been around humans for too long. They've weakened you."

"That's because I _am _human! Whether I am a part of you or not!"

By now Seth's body trembled violently. He was frightened of this person before him, even if Sephiroth couldn't actually stand and harm him – his presence itself shook him to the bone.

Sephiroth raised a hand, leaning his chin along his fingers, thinking. Seth took another two steps backwards, wanting nothing more then to run. Loz and Yazoo were still asleep, much to his surprise, and Sephiroth couldn't _possibly _get up and make a grab for him... but he could yell loud enough to wake the two and go after him if he did try to make a runner. He touched his forehead, his eyes half-closed, and he suddenly felt calmer then he ever felt since before he came here.

"Do you know, what humans are capable of, Seth?" Sephiroth asked softly.

It was the first time he had used Seth's name, so the young teen's attention was caught. Seth paused for a moment

"...No..." he answered lamely. What could he say to a question like that?

"Sit down. I'll tell you."

Hesitantly, Seth sat on the bed, and then wrapped the covers around himself. His fingers and toes were painfully numb by now, but he sat there, and he listened.

When Sephiroth was finished, his voice was slightly hoarse and cracked. He coughed, his body shaking with the strain.

"You see what the planet has become...? Because of... Cloud?"

Seth was still, his face almost blank. His eyes flickered up at Sephiroth, "But... that's... it can't be." He whispered.

"No..." Sephiroth took a breath to regain himself, "It is true... what I have said. This planet is going to die because of Shin-Ra, and because of Cloud's interferences. I would have shaped and healed this planet, and saved those who died for those useless humans. I killed the Ancient to free her from their false friendships."

Sephiroth didn't expand on his killing of this "Ancient" as Seth ran it through his mind, but somehow the word felt familiar. Like... he had _heard _of it from someone long ago.

"Now do you understand you're reason for being? You're training?"

For a while, Seth didn't answer. He fidgeted with the bed sheets, his eyes closed.

"So... Cloud...?" he whispered. Sephiroth made a noise of agreement. Moving was hurting him too much.

"He is... you're enemy" Sephiroth smiled.

"But he saved my life - "

"A mistake... on his part, Seth. Which reminds me... I wish to change... you're name..."

"To what? I like my name." Seth protested.

Sephiroth's eyes rose to look at the teen, to examine what his youngest sibling had become over his two-year absence...

Yazoo was right when he said Seth was more powerful then he looked, and he was more physically grown then normal. Just like him.

_This has to be you... I hope it is you..._

"You're real ...name is Kadaj – not Seth – so you will... answer me, Loz, and ...Yazoo when you are called as "Kadaj"."

"... But - "

"Answer me Kadaj!"

Seth, or rather, Kadaj, swallowed, "Ye...Yes."  
"Good... Now... go to sleep..." Sephiroth sighed, closing his eyes wearily.

Without a word, Kadaj crawled over to the pillows and buried himself in the blankets, trying to warm himself.

He was too cold to sleep, and what Sephiroth had said ran through his head over and over. Humans... where they really that evil...?

_But Levee...?_

It frightened him, and it horrified him, when somehow, as he thought about it, it felt so familiar – like he had already known this before, but he needed reminding.

_Why _did it feel like he had heard this before...?

And his name...

He had known all along that his name _had _been Kadaj... It _was _Kadaj... but then he became Seth, a mute teen in a place he was happy and safe, and now he was Kadaj again... and once again inside this... _darkness _he could feel whenever he thought of his real name.

_Is this my real life...? _He thought, _Me... ? The... brother... of Sephiroth? Am... I really who I think I am...?_

Kadaj's thoughts drifted here and there until he finally dozed off around dawn. He slept fitfully, however, and awoke a little later in the morning.

Loz and Yazoo weren't in their beds either.

Did they let him sleep in?

Sephiroth was asleep, his face once again hidden by the long hood. Sitting there in the far end of the room, he looked more foreboding in the light then he did in the dark, the thought making Kadaj frown.

He slipped out of bed and got dressed, knowing well that he just could just stay in bed, but his curiosity got the better of him.

The hallway looked much brighter this morning, and Kadaj felt strangely calm. He passed the kitchen and spotted Yazoo sitting at the table, although he was doing little else. After a moment of thought, Kadaj stepped into the small dirty room, and Yazoo raised his head.

"Em... Good morning." Kadaj said, finding the silence awkward. Yazoo blinked, but said nothing.

Kadaj scratched the back of his head slowly, finding it harder and harder to speak. He noticed as well, that Yazoo was watching his every move, almost like he was examining him.

"So... where's Loz? Isn't he usually with you?"

"He's outside at the back of the building. He usually goes there to think by himself."

Kadaj felt a little better that Yazoo had finally said something, but the older man seemed to be disturbed by something.

"Um... Is there anything for breakfast...?" Kadaj sat down before him, and Yazoo reclined a little, almost like he didn't want being near him.

"There's no food left." He answered, and sat back.

Kadaj began to feel frustrated, although he asked himself why this was bothering him.

"Why are you acting like this? Its like I'm something you need to avoid!" Kadaj suddenly snapped, and Yazoo's face lit up with surprise. However, Kadaj's outburst surprised himself more then it did Yazoo, and he shook his head.

"Sorry... Nevermind..." He muttered and stood up abruptly, leaving the room.

Yazoo watched him rush out, and his face had softened. You could almost say he nearly smiled.

Kadaj half-walked, half-jogged down the hallway and went outside.

_Why did I just... say that?_

He halted when he saw Loz sitting on a large chunk of fallen mortar, his back to Kadaj. His shoulders were slumped and he looked like he had been there for a long time.

But what he was sitting in front of caught Kadaj's eye.

There were... perhaps eight or nine large mounds of dirt a few meters apart from each other near where Loz was sitting.

..._Graves...?_

Kadaj slowly walked up to Loz, and the burly man's head shot up, looking at Kadaj with surprise. Kadaj noticed the slight red colour around the rims of his eyes. Lack of sleep?

"What are these mounds? Are they graves?" Kadaj pointed.

"Yes. They are." Loz spoke. His voice was soft, despite his large built. It was also the first time Kadaj had actually heard him speak as well, he realized.

"Who's buried here? Were... they friends?"

"We don't have friends, Seth." Loz shook his head.

"Sephiroth said my real name is Kadaj..." Kadaj scuffed the ground with his foot, "But... for some reason I already knew I had that name... Levee called me Seth because I couldn't speak."

Then Loz's face lit up, and Kadaj looked at him questioningly, but decided to ask again.

"So... who's buried here?"

Loz took a deep breath and let it out slowly, like something had been weighing him down. He looked better now.

"We... that is, Yazoo and I – we've been looking for you for the past two years... And all we've found were... clones... copies of... our real brother, Kadaj. It was during the Reunion, and whatever happened, he disappeared. We feared he had ... died."

"But... I thought Sephiroth said I was Kadaj." The young teen said. Something inside him stirred, and his stomach lurched...

Loz looked at him grimly, his lips tight.

"We don't know that... But then you've lived much longer then the others we found."

Kadaj blinked at him, his face wide with horror, "W... Wait... are you saying... that... I could be a clone... of Kadaj? That... I'm not a real person...?"

Loz stood up stiffly, rubbing his arms as if he were cold. He looked down at Kadaj, the teen's face almost desperate.

"I hope you're our real brother... Because I'm starting to lose hope..."

Almost choking, Kadaj struggled to speak without crying, "And... And what happened to ... to them?"

"Four died soon after we found them – they needed Mako to stay alive... as for the... rest..."

Loz paused, and shook his head before continuing, "None of them were the real Kadaj..."

Without another word, he left Kadaj standing there near the graves and went inside.


	5. A little rain

AAArgh! I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been sick for a while (still am, only its just a bad cold now....) and whatever medication I was on messed up my moods – hence this was ignored, a lot – so apologies for that (laughs)

My mood's been up and down with this fic, so I'm really, really sorry if this turns out like holy shitballs.

This story, although in the making for some time, was mostly in my head. Its possible it won't be very long – and I'm after finding out a few spoilers from the summary of the first 25 minutes of the film that was aired... I think in Venice and another place – so once the movies out there could be a looooad of mistakes made in this...I'll have to edit Chapter one and put up a note that this was before the film.

Chibi Sephy: Thanks for the recommending and favourites! I spotted you're AC fanfic so I'll R and R that. Hope you like this chapter.

Hollowed Shame: No, no, thanks for pointing that out – I'll change it soon. I still haven't decided if I'll make him the real Kadaj or not .... (laughs insanely) You'll see.

Vindina: Wow, thank you – I usually suck at writing character's personalities....

Kuluno1986: Whoop – didn't mean to put you down. Hope this chapter cheers you up! It's all cutesy and brotherly.... Sorta...

Yami Maleci: Heehee – he's cute all right. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

_The ground was as bare and as dry as a desert, and he was alone. The mounds that were graves stuck up like giant molehills – only they were all dug up._

_Kadaj stepped near one, a hand to his mouth. Where were the bodies...?_

_Then four pairs of hands pushed him into it – the teen falling into the six-foot deep hole and falling hard on his back._

_Six heads looked down at him, and he gaped in horror as every one looked exactly like him – minus that their faces and skins were rotting and three looked like they were melting away as their torsos and legs were dipped in acid. Another looked diseased from the patches of infected skin on his half-naked body. Another was missing a limb – although it looked like it had fallen off. The last one didn't quite resemble him, as his face was mutated horribly, one side of his face covered in leathery blue skin with pulsing red and purple veins, one eye abnormally larger then the other, and it was a sickly blue colour, rolling into his head._

"_Issss he usss...? Isss he Kadajjgg...?" one hissed, his scarred lip upturned in a crooked smile. _

"_Naaaah... he's not Kadaj... But he's lasted longer then we have." Another said._

"_Don't forget – if he's not, and yet he's not diseased or mutated, they'll kill him anyway." A third said._

"_We should bury him now – save him the pain of enduring it." the fourth said, picking up a handful of dirt. _

"_We're doing you a favour here!" the fifth said as Kadaj tried to climb out of his grave._

"_Come stay with us! We'll keep you company! After all – we're all the one and same person... just many copies of him! We know who you are, because you're the same as us, so we understand." The sixth said, kneeling to look at Kadaj's fear-stricken face._

"_NO! I don't want to live down here! I don't care if I'm a copy! I don't want to die!!" Kadaj nearly wailed, trying to find some sort of grip to haul himself out of there. The six shook their heads_

"_Just like us - "_

"_And he looks healthy too – better to die looking good I say."_

"_He'll understand like we did."_

"_Lets bury him now - "_

"– _Before he tries to get out."_

"_Agreed."_

_A fistful of dirt hit Kadaj's face as the group started throwing dirt into the grave, and it started to rain – making the mud very slippery._

_Kadaj tried over and over to climb out, only to slide backwards as one of the dead pushed him over and he fell – _

It wasn't the first time Kadaj had that dream.

He never screamed when he woke up from it, but he wondered if Yazoo or Loz noticed anything. Probably not, he thought.

Why would they be concerned with someone that doesn't possibly exist?

_  
_It rained for days. The windows that were either still intact or with only a few cracks looked ready to shatter under the coating of heavy drops that lashed at them. The rooms were all freezing cold, so most of the time Kadaj would just cover himself up as warmly as he could, but he had to stay in with Sephiroth. Neither of them had spoken a word over the time passed. Sephiroth would catch his eye sometimes, but Kadaj would turn away, biting his lip.

Once or twice Kadaj watched either Loz or Yazoo disappear for a few hours, some coat or hat to hide the colour of their hair, and they would come back with bags of food, if mostly rationed food. There was no fridge the last time he looked in the kitchen.

He wondered where they would disappear to, his knowledge of the world one to nothing, minus the memory of Nibelheim, but he was never there either..... was he?

He shivered a little as he thought back on those invading memories, once or twice tempted to ask Sephiroth something about them, but he held his silence. The man scared him shitless, if there was a better word to describe someone so intimidating, even bound in a wheelchair now he still send shivers down the young teen's back.

But.... As time passed, Kadaj didn't feel much whenever he looked at Sephiroth anymore – no fear, no hatred... nothing. Although he didn't speak to him at all, there was so much he wanted to ask -

Due to the rain, Loz and Yazoo didn't "Train" Kadaj as much – the rooms were too small, and it appeared, to Kadaj, that the two brothers were on bad terms with each other at the moment. Was it because of what Loz had told him about the graves?

Again and again Kadaj looked at his hands, wondering if they were his own or a copy of another teenager that looked exactly like him – and was either missing... or dead.

_Am I Kadaj? The actual, real "Kadaj" that they're looking for...? _

_Or am I just a carbon copy...?_

_I wish I could ask – but I'm so afraid of the truth..._

_I wish I were back home with Levee..._

The room itself was cold and silent like the graves outside, and he shivered again just thinking about them. Yazoo walked into the room, closing the door with his foot as he was hugging himself. A large blanket was tucked under his arm. Wisps of visible air clouded around his face as he walked towards Sephiroth and laid the blanket over him.

"We raided the savings, so hopefully Loz can get us a decent heater, maybe..." Yazoo said, and Sephiroth nodded gratefully. He blew into his hands even though he had the leather gloves on, and he rubbed his arms vigorously. His back to the two, he watched the rain fall, a sort of distant look on his face. Yazoo seemed to drift off every once in a while, his eyes holding something that seemed to hurt –

These changes in his "Brothers" was becoming a bit of an oddity to Kadaj. Since he came here, they were rough and horrible and cold to him, but now.... they seemed to be suffering themselves. Was it over him, the possibility that if he wasn't Kadaj they would have to kill another clone out of cold blood?

"...Yazoo?"

The said person turned around slowly, blinking at Kadaj. There was a long silence, until the question slowly formed itself again in Kadaj's mind.

"Do you want to share this? You're... cold." He indicated the blanket, and Yazoo's face flickered with something, but was gone as soon as it came.

"..........."

Kadaj bit the top of his thumb, sinking into the blanket a little, "Shorry... Nevermind..."

Something lit up in Yazoo's eyes then, like a realization, or a long forgotten memory.

"Alright... Thanks."

Kadaj's head shot up, _He accepted?_

Yazoo sat down next to him, and Kadaj draped the long blanket over his shoulders, letting Yazoo have more of it then him.

"You're not cold?" Yazoo asked. Kadaj shook his head without looking at him once, "I'm fine..."

The two were close enough to touch, but Kadaj couldn't help but feel like an idiot to ask to share, as the tension in the air was thick – or to him anyway, Yazoo looked fine, or at least, a little warmer anyway.

"Do you remember anything at all, asides from what Sephiroth showed you?"

The question came like a slap to Kadaj, and his head shot up, looking at Yazoo with wide eyes.

If.... If I answer wrongly... they'll kill me... If I don't have the right memories... 

It had plagued him for days... All these flashbacks...

Were _any _of them real?

"What.... What kinds of memories...?"

"Of you, of us, when Sephiroth was in SOLDIER...." Yazoo answered patiently, his eyes holding expectancy.

"He tried to visit us a lot...." Kadaj murmured, closing his eyes, expecting some sort of reaction from Yazoo – like a sword in the gut, but...

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes, and Yazoo was still there in the exact same spot as before.

"What else do you remember?"

"I.... Remember when we shared a room together... In the Shin-Ra tower... We never left that place..."

Yazoo nodded, indicating a little with his hand to continue, "Go on."

_These faint memories_...

Kadaj thought back for a moment.

Everything up until now he had suppressed, his name, his blood, the possibility that he was a part of something greater – something..... _better _then humans....

He shook his head, struggling to remember.

"I don't.... I don't know what happened to me... when we were separated...."

Yes you do – you're just afraid to say... 

"... But... I'm... here now.... right?"

I know I don't want to be here... I know I don't want to be a part of this madness... And... I know I ran... I ran from them, my brothers... I ran from Sephiroth... because I didn't think like him...

_I didn't understand..._

Yazoo said nothing, but nodded.

"If I really am just.... A clone, you'll kill me. But.... Perhaps.... Kadaj's memories were almost... forgotten on purpose...?"

Yazoo frowned, feeling a shiver course through his skin.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is.... That if he wanted to forget... because of.... Something he didn't agree with.... And something happened to him...."

Kadaj's eyes were half-closed now, speaking as if he were in a trance. Both Yazoo and Sephiroth had gone still, but under that white hood, something, other then Mako, glowed in Sephiroth's eyes as he watched Kadaj.....

"**I won't! I won't!!!" a foot stamped.**

"**We HAVE to find him!"**

I was... arguing... with Yazoo... and I lost... my temper...  
"Come back! Its dangerous here!" "I can look after my SELF!" 

"_**Stop! Kadaj! STOP!!!!"**_

I fell... and I heard Yazoo scream... something... 

_After that... everything was... cold... _

_Then... Cloud... found... me..._

"Yazoo.....?" Kadaj asked, his voice a little slurry.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"What.... Were we fighting about...?"

Loz shook off his coat, water dripping everywhere. A large paper bag filled with food sat by his feet. After the fifth shake, although the coat still dripped, he hung it up and slid his way down into the kitchen to change.

"By Gaia, Yazoo's going to kill me for not getting a heater...." He muttered, stamping his feet a bit to get the blood warm again, "If he's not going to kill me _anyway..._"

He slouched his way up to the room, half expecting his younger and slimmer sibling to be standing there with a nail bat or even the Velvet Nightmre in his hand....

Loz shrugged. It wasn't exactly the _first _time Yazoo had chased him with something dangerous...

"May as well go in and face the music...."

He turned the handle slowly and walked in, only to halt on his tracks.

Yazoo was crying.

Kadaj's head was on his lap, Yazoo's hand on his hair.

"Is... he...?" Loz's eyes were wide, taking a step forward.

Then Yazoo smiled, sniffing, "Nope..... He's... He's our Kadaj."

"We found him." Sephiroth said, and from the corner of Loz's eye he could see something glitter under that hood.

"So Loz...?" Yazoo's head looked up from the pillow later that night.

"What?"

"Did you get a heater?"

"Um...... no...."

There was silence.

This was usually a bad thing.

Then a pillow was hurled at him, "BAKA!"

Kadaj, however, was still sound asleep, wedged between the two.

* * *

(bangs head continuously on the keyboard)

HATE HATE HAAAATE THIS CHAPTER!!!!

(falls over) I better start recovering properly by the end of this week...

Kadaj: What is this?? Incest?? I'm WEDGED between these two?? (Points at Loz and Yazoo)

Me: Its called "Brotherly Love", moron.

Kadaj: More like "Yaoi" to me....

Me: (Smiles) Whatever floats you're boat....

Kadaj: .... HEY!!!!!


	6. Orphans in the slums

Koluno1986 :Heehee – and now I torture Loz some more!

labrat-seph: Whoops – I don't mean to make people cry! Hope you like this chapter.

Hollowed Shame: Hope you like this chapter.

Divine Star: Hello Divine! I'm glad you're back on DeviantART now – I was starting to miss you're doujinshis! Hope you like this chapter!

Vindina : Thanks. I still think the last chapter sucks eggs, but, oh well. My opinion's changed on the WCM as well – if anyone's interested, AND DOESN'T MIND SPOILERS, go to – they have a full summary of the first 25 mins.

Chibi Sephy: Heehee – thank you. Hope you like this chapter.

Kshindou25: I'll look forward to that. Kadaj sees a lot in the world of Gaia in this chapter, and half-explains my opinion of what he wanted to do in AC.

OneWingedAngel13(Dun wanna sign in.): Heehee – I get that way sometimes. Hope you like this chapter.

Leu-chan: And here's more for you!

The three might act a bit OOC to some, but in a sense I see them the way they are of how I've written this chap, they're brothers, hence they act like ones, even if they aren't completely human.

I also apologise for the wait on this chapter. I won't get into personal details, but I'm having a bit of a hard time – so, unfortunately for you readers I ignored doing this chapter with too much on my mind. However – here it is at last.

Oh – and there's some cursing in this too – Loz has a potty mouth..... actually – so does Yazoo, with a short temper to match.

Thanks all for reviewing – and now, ONTO THE STORY!!!!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

The morning after still poured with rain – like someone had stabbed the sky and it bled consistently. However – despite the angry lash of rain at badly patched windows on a small shack made from rubble and an old building, it wasn't enough to drown out the furious yells coming from the bowels of the crooked place.

"YOU DUMBASS!!! I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER TO GET A DAMN HEATER, AND WHAT DO YOU DO??? YOU **FORGET **IT!!!!"

"Yazoo – please calm down!" Loz pleaded, raising his hands in defence.

"Oi.... Here we go..." Sephiroth leaned on his elbow, Kadaj seeing a single green eye roll in its socket skyward. The teenager had woken up in the bare beginnings of dawn and suddenly got a reminder of just how temperamental Yazoo can be, despite his "cool" exterior....

He was wrapped up in the sheets watching the two bicker, and the rain lashing outside sounded like a whisper compared to Yazoo's overly loud, ear-splitting yells.

Loz looked ready to cry as well, plugging his ears with his fingers as Yazoo whacked him over and over again with the pillow – complaining how: "They were ALL going to freeze and die and it'll be all thanks to Loz's empty head!!!"

"I'll get the damn heater dammit!!!" Loz whined, bulky shoulders hutched up at Yazoo's evil eye. One eyebrow was twitching continuously as well.

"I'll come as well."

The bickering suddenly ceased, and three heads looked at Kadaj.

"I'll go with Loz and make sure he doesn't forget or spend the money on something useless."

"Hey!"  
"I'm not so sure Kadaj...." Yazoo folded his arms, his voice calm again.

"Yeah – for starters it's pissing..." Loz thumbed the window. Kadaj shrugged, "We have coats don't we?"

Both fell silent.

"I want to see the outside from here – it's been days since I was outside."

Little by little the three knew that Kadaj was coming back to himself as both he and Loz got dressed and wrapped up for the rain. He no longer looked afraid, or confused – even if he zoned out on the odd moment that morning. It obviously meant he was remembering things at a fast pace if he knew he'd have to baby-sit Loz when it came to money and his impulse buying....

He slapped Loz's hands away as well when the elder sibling tried to help his zip up the coat, Kadaj stubbornly refusing to be helped. Some things never go away.

The rain felt like a waterfall consuming them as they made their way through the toppled buildings and ruins. Kadaj had never been to this part of Midgar, he realized. And where exactly was the institute he used to live in? Although the night was a blurry one, he vaguely recalled a forest. It certainly isn't around here, he thought, his head rising sky-high at the piles of rubble and mortar and Gaia knows what else was in mountain-sized heaps. Loz was holding his hand as they passed through, and Kadaj swore he saw something move amongst the piles.

"Loz! I think there's something...."

"Keep going, Kadaj – its not safe around here..." Loz said and quickened his pace. Both of them were well disguised, and Kadaj, for a while spent thinking why they had to hide themselves – until he remembered they weren't quite human.....

He remembered, a long time ago in the Shin-Ra tower, when Sephiroth came to visit them like he usually did every week...

_A female scientist had treated the small toddler called Kadaj with such utter cold malice, that the little boy was crying on his eldest brother's lap that evening he came to visit. She had slapped him, merely for asking something – and he didn't understand what he had done to upset her so._

_"Our appearances scare people, they don't understand, so they fear us." Sephiroth said, stroking the boy's head, "Fear always leads to hate. But, don't cry – they don't deserve tears."_

It was a lonely life in that tower....

Locked up there so far up in the sky like... like it was a crime to allow people to even look at them...

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Kadaj saw the centre of Midgar come into view. There were people there – a lot of people.

He came close to Loz's side as they grew near, until Kadaj noticed after a while of travelling through the rotten sector, that all of it was occupied by no more then children...

Some of them lay under broken beams, deathly pale, while some others scourged bins for food. Others were holding buckets for the rain to fall and gather and carrying them inside falling shacks and large pipes where more children lived.

All filthy, all starving.

All suffering...

Loz had to pull him along from staring, his green eyes catching the attention of one or two child pickpockets. They were sure they saw eyes like those once before – in a newspaper...

But, of course... their fears were a distant memory now... if not still there.

"Why... why are they all like this?" Kadaj asked in the run-down shop, looking up at Loz.

The old man behind the counter was fishing out an old heater that had been fixed too many times, and yet still worked.

Loz said nothing for a moment, pulling out crumpled notes from his pocket and laying them on the table.

"It's cuza dat Meteor, Kid." The old man wheezed as he laid the old thing on the counter, "Surely youda heard of dat?"

Kadaj blinked at him confused, and the old geezer took a long drag of the cigarette hanging limply on his charred broken lips.

He blew smoke away from them politely and answered, "De Meteor dat Sephiroth cast, that crazy bastard..."

Loz stiffened, and Kadaj was taken aback. However, with a calm tone that was unlike Loz, he asked how much the heater was and the man gave it to him for 20 Gil – cheap.

"Thank you... Sir." Loz hissed under his breath and picked up the heater with one hand, impressing the old man.

"We're you in SOLDIER man? Dat thing weighs a tonne." He asked as they began to leave. Loz shook his head and stormed out, Kadaj following behind with a glance back at the elder.

"Loz? Hey – Loz...."

"They've no right to say that." Loz said angrily, "They've no idea."

He stopped when Kadaj took his arm.

"This Meteor – he did it for the planet, right? Then why is everyone suffering?"

"Humans got in our way." He replied with distaste and motioned for Kadaj to start walking again. He held onto his arm as they walked.

"What humans?"

"A group called AVALANCHE. They ruined everything that Sephiroth was trying to do for Mother – all because they don't understand."

This conversation continued all through the way back as far as the sector with the orphans, until Loz stopped and looked around. He looked unhappy as he watched them pass by.

"Look," he outstretched his arm, "All of them would be with their families right now if it wasn't for AVALANCHE. They would all be happy in the Promised Land that Sephiroth promised them – and now they all suffer from disease and hunger. He was going to make them into something better... something..."

".... Like us...?" Kadaj finished.

Loz nodded, "Look at us, we're better, stronger, more intelligent then them – and look how they treat us? Do you remember living in the Tower? Every day.... Living like prisoners."

Kadaj gave a small nod, going silent.

Loz's head bowed at the thought, his chest tight at remembering the horrible way they lived – how they were treated. Loz knew himself that despite him being the second eldest, it was he who seemed to suffer the most from the harsh treatment they received. The most emotional about it – and as he grew he could see why Sephiroth would be so harsh in his judgements of human beings.

Sometimes he couldn't help but cry about it too, even though they didn't live like that any longer, and that they were free. Just thinking about it upset him an awful lot – a memory that just wouldn't go away....

It didn't mean, however, that life was any better afterwards for them. The outside world was an enigma to them, and they as strangers breathing the free clean air they were so unused to outside of Midgar....

He drew Kadaj close as they passed by again, and Loz was silent. At the house, however, he managed to crack a smile and said, "Maybe this time his Highness won't whack me over the head..."

Kadaj gave a half-smile, his brother's question giving him a feeling that... he had to do something – he had to continue for Sephiroth.

An idea sprang to mind, and for the rest of the day he was silent, thinking, sometimes asking Sephiroth vague questions in their room, while Loz received another beating for not being able to get the heater going properly.

_They're children... but children shouldn't have to suffer – even if they are human – what if..._

_What if I could save them? Make them... stronger, like us?_

_They can be strong like us..._

_I know how... but... I just need to remember..._

_And..._

_I need to find mother. She'll help me..._

Kadaj drifted off with that thought in mind, his head resting on Yazoo's shoulder blade as the three slept. The room was nice and warm now – except by morning there was a stink of rust...

* * *

Whoa... let out a lot of angst there....

I hope this makes sense for people. Kadaj's memories are still very jumbled up – especially since at the start he hated Jenova and Sephiroth, but realizes he doesn't – and even forgets about Levee's death. I'll kind of get into that a bit more as the fic goes on – so Kadaj will have a sort of double-personality. I'm very fond of Loz – and I think he'd be the most to think about what they're doing, and as for Yazoo, he's extremely bitter and all he wants is to live with his brothers properly.

Sephiroth's intentions aren't altogether clear either, and I've an interesting idea for nearer the end of the story for him. Heheheheh....


	7. Let the game begin

Koluno1986: Loz is my favourite, but I like to hit him with things. I strange, no?

Sephiroth's intentions will have clues dotted here and there – but it won't quite be what you'd expect....

Hollowed Shame: Heehee (keeps on truckin')

Divince Star: EEEE!!!! (hugs you like crazy) Yep – I love their potty mouths too. Loz's especially.... Nope, not getting any dirty ideas.... Heh heh, Curse like hell book....Checked out you're page again the other day – I LOVE TEH KADAJ PICCIE!!! OMFG!!!Go one an blow DA up – ya know ya want to!!!And yesss.... Sephiroth's always right.... Must not argue with.... Da Sephy.....

Chibi Sephy: Before the summary, I had a full idea of what I wanted. However, with the Venice film summary – unfortunately this story isn't going to be as accurate, or more so a different story then the actual AC. However, it IS the same idea, so I'm trying to stick with it as much as possible. Kadaj, as you said, will have different personalities, and this due to watching trailers over and over – Its possible he could have a third personality, but he's not actually mentally challenged. The third one doesn't quite.... Make itself as obvious.

labrat-seph: Hee – phew. I thought I DID make you cry, and that's not exactly what I wanted to do (grins) Hope you like this chapter.

Vindina: Aw, thank you. Hope you like this chapter. It'll delve more into the AC aspect now, or, my take on AC anyways...

Yami Maleci: Heehee, everyone loves "Shorty" as Divine-San nicely calls him (gets glares from behind) Ahahaha.... Aw, lets ALL give him hugs!!! (Kadaj screams as reviewers give chase)

KShindou25: Heehee, and I read it! It's really funny! Hope you like this chapter

Kadaj: (heehee, funny how he'd review a story about himself – just kidding! Or aaaare you the real Kadaj, hmmmm? ) Heehee, thank you for the favourites.

beginner150: That's what I read in the 25 minute summary on – but be careful on what you type in you're comments just in case if anyone doesn't want to read any spoilers. The movie is finished too, but they're TAKING TOO LONG!!!! (growls)

And Loz rules!!!! Arigatou for reviewing and compliments!

chaos911: Hehee, oh yeah... I forgot about that. Heehee, a puppy-kicker...

That I can forgive, but if he kicked any of my cats.... (eyes narrow at Kadaj)

Again, thank you everyone who's reviewed so far for me. I really appreciate the encouragement and the egging on to continue – heh, just to let you know I'm grateful!

Please, PLEASE pardon the absolute crappyness... I think I have writer's block (grrr...).

One scene is taken directly from a screenshot of the three on their motorbikes. See if you can recognise it.

From here on its going to get a bit twisted....

Now, the fic!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

_"Well well, whaddya know? He was the real one after all."_

_"But of course. We should've known by now since he stayed alive for so long."_

_The other four said nothing, but nodded their heads in agreement._

He always woke up in a cold sweat, but oddly enough... it just felt like he had been standing out in the rain – although no mud clung to his feet when he wondered if he had slept-walked outside to the graves. It bothered Kadaj immensely, but he didn't want to tell Sephiroth or Loz or Yazoo....

What would they say to something like that?

Shivering, he clung to the sleeping Loz's back for warmth, his eyes half-closed. They slid to the person sitting in the far corner of the room.

Sephiroth had been so quiet over the past few days....

_"You really hate these dreams, don't you? I don't like them either. They upset you."_

_"**Why do I keep having them?"**_

**_"I don't know"_**

**__**

"I hate them..." Kadaj whispered, "I want them to go away... I can't think of how to find mother..."

_"Indeed, at least you don't get distracted by petty things such as nightmares."_

_"**But I also have a good point, what do they mean?"**_

**_"I want to know what they are too."_**

****

"I suppose. But I don't know either, so lets concentrate on the task at hand... Oh, Yazoo's waking up..."

And sure enough, Yazoo's eyes blinked open, sleep still glued around the rims. He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. Loz continued to snore softly until Yazoo started poking his head consistently.

"Wake up, muscle-head..." he muttered.

Loz slapped his hand away weakly, "S' too early....g'way.."

Kadaj turned and looked up at Yazoo, "You've always been an early riser..."

Yazoo smiled, rubbing his eye, "I'm glad you're remembering a lot of things now... Lets get breakfast – I'm... really hungry for some reason.... Go wake Sephiroth Loz."  
"Bleh... no. I'm too tired and too comfy and warm..."

Then Kadaj gave Yazoo a cheeky grin and placed both of his feet on Loz's back and pushed hard. The burly man slid off the bed and fell to the cold floor with a thud and a yell of protest. A hand gripped the blankets and Loz hauled himself up, "I hate you...."

Kadaj grinned.

"I don't feel well... so I might skip eating..." Sephiroth said quietly, and Kadaj could see his closed eyes under the hood. He looked so... drained...

"At least try something, even a hot drink or something." Yazoo encouraged, holding a mug in his hand. Sephiroth shook his head, "No... I just want to sleep..."

Loz laid a hand on Yazoo's shoulder and shook his head before he could make another suggestion.

"Sephiroth?" Kadaj asked, and the older man looked up a little.

"I want to know where mother is, or even if you have an idea of where she is. I thought of something that will help all of us."

Sephiroth's eyes widened a little, and his working hand gripped the arm of the wheelchair tightly, until it suddenly loosened. A wry smile crossed his face.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"This thing hasn't been used in a while, but it should still work" Loz nodded, blowing dust off the seat of the motorbike. Kadaj blinked at it, looking slightly discouraged to drive such a monstrosity. The other two were parked near it, all three the same make. Although they weren't licensed Shin-Ra products at the time they were stolen....

"I don't even know if I remember using a motorbike before."

Yazoo shook his head, "You'll remember. In fact, you were a Holy terror for driving it too fast. Not that..." he gazed off into the distance where it was nothing but ruin, "... we'll have to worry about that..."

They all looked at the ruins surrounding them, and Kadaj suddenly frowned, looking determined.

"Once we find her, this will all be beautiful. We won't have to look at this... dump anymore."

Both of his older brothers were silent. And after much wrestling and yelling and fighting, Loz and Yazoo finally got Kadaj to sit on the motorbike.

"And don't drive it so fast!" Yazoo waved a finger at Kadaj.

"Like I'd be able to!" the teen huffed.  
"Can we go now...?" Loz rubbed his temples, glaring at the two.

The three took off in a burst of speed, clouds of choking sand and grime flying into the air, and Yazoo's yelling voice fading into the distance.

"I SAID NOT SO FAST!!!"

Kadaj only shouted happily.

* * *

The room was eerily silent, save for his hoarse breathing. Sephiroth's hand was gripping the armrest again, the other one still useless and dead. It wouldn't be long before he'd lose the use of his other arm....

His eyes were glassy, almost glazed, and if someone else were in the room, he wouldn't have noticed. The rest of the world didn't exist in his mind right now....

His body was trembling, but his skin was as cold as ice. Almost.... Dead. You could nearly say.

Then his hand suddenly lost its grip, sliding limply until the wrist hung off the edge of the armrest, his hand lifeless....

His eyes closed, a sigh escaping his lips, and all was quiet.

Then they quirked up in another wry smile.

* * *

_Such disgrace... You're right. They shouldn't have to suffer, even if they are human children._

_"**I've an idea of what to do... but will they listen...?"**_

**_"I think they will. They have no parents, no one to care for them. But we care, so they will listen to us."_**

"We'll give them salvation from this place." Kadaj nodded, although his brother's thought he was speaking to them. The three were sitting on their motorbikes, looking across the barren wasteland that Midgar had become. There was a faint breeze that travelled through the skin on Kadaj's face. It felt good... and chilling at the same time. It felt.... Real.

And that thought made him smile.

"So. What'll we do first?" Loz placed his hands on his knees, turning his head to look at Kadaj. Thinking for a moment, Yazoo leaned back on the seat of his motorbike, his head cocked to the side, seemingly off in another planet.

"See how many children are there, and meet me at the centre of the forest beyond here." Kadaj pointed into the distance, "Yazoo, you go with him... Deal with anyone who attacks you both."

Yazoo nodded, "As you wish."

Cracking his knuckles, Loz grinned, "Its been a while since I had a decent scrap with anyone. I heard Shin-Ra's lapdog Turks are still hanging about the place...."

Despite his knowing Loz grin, Yazoo noticed the slight slump in his shoulders. Like he was... tired – but they all got plenty of sleep last night....

"That'll draw too much attention..." Yazoo began, but Kadaj raised a hand to silence him, and with a smile he said:

"That's what I want. I want to draw the human's attention – so that they know we are coming. But, they don't know what to expect..."

"What about Mother? Aren't you going to find her?" Yazoo, again, pointed out. A frown had creased his soft features, his youngest brother was acting so.... Strange...

It was like he was... enjoying this charade of tricking humans and quite likely attacking them, from the looks of things. Kadaj was feverishly excited over something like this.

Of course, Loz didn't have a clue, and wouldn't notice unless Yazoo poked that muscle-walled brain of his to get out of HIS excitement of battling.

However....

Yazoo contemplated it for another long moment. None of his siblings, including himself, liked humans in the least. Despised them to a point, but... he didn't like having anything to do with them.

_Why now though...?_

He could understand, however, why Kadaj wanted to help human children – even if... his idea was vague... and a little suspicious. Even Sephiroth's deteriorating health was beginning to nag his mind.

_Something's... not right._

Yazoo suddenly yawned.

"I don't think I got enough sleep last night... I can hardly keep my eyes open..." he murmured, realizing his brain failed to register his next thought from the seemingly lack of sleep.

Loz scratched the back of his head, "Same here..."

Kadaj looked at the two, "I feel fine – so why are you too so jaded?"

Yazoo shrugged, "We'll be fine. What are you going to do?"

Kadaj's eyes narrowed, and a smile that Yazoo did not like, crossed the youth's face.

"I'm going to visit someone. Just to let him know we're coming back. Its not over yet..."

Then Loz blinked, "What's not over yet?"

Then Kadaj's face melted softly, and he shook his head, "Nothing. No worries."

Then without another word, he dug his heel into the pedal of the motorbike and took off, leaving Yazoo and Loz – a little speechless.

"Have you noticed anything... odd about Kadaj lately...?" Yazoo asked after judging whether to ask Loz's opinion yet. The burly man shrugged.

"No. I mean, he's a teen now, right? Usually they're unpredictable. We were like that, remember?"

Yazoo didn't reply, unsatisfied with Loz's answer – even though it made sense. Kadaj was a teenager, and he recalled that that particular period of a person's life was often confusing and scary. Maybe... Maybe Yazoo was just seeing things...

_Am I being too paranoid...?_

_Yes... I'm being too paranoid. Kadaj knows what he's doing....._

"Well – lets go!!! I want to show those Turks a thing or two!" Loz whined, waving his hand in front of Yazoo's face, "Stop day dreaming!!"

Blinking, Yazoo huffed and started the engine of his bike, and Loz followed suit. They both took off, but not without a worried thought still lodged in Yazoo's mind.

And both were unaware of the real game being played.

* * *

AAARGH!! That didn't... turn out as I had hoped.... I could've done a better job on Sephiroth's scene... Its only half-obvious as to what's happening because, well, like I said, it'll be a neat idea. I'm actually kinda happy with the little twists in the story and I hope people will get a surprise out of them since they're not what I hope people won't expect. I might leave the ending in a cliff-hanger – and I'm certainly not doing a sequel.... (Holds head in hands at the remembrance of fifth year homework and trying to keep up with writing decent chapters.) 

Sorry about the lines to skip from one scene to the next - the QuickEdit doesn't seem to like long spaces...

Also, if anyone's curious – the voices in Kadaj's head are his own – but not quite the way you think.

Well, RR!!

Arigatou!


	8. You vs Me

* * *

OMG! I'm sorry for taking so long – I completely forgot to update my bio to inform you all that I was going away on a school tour for five days.... My bad. Thanks for you're patience!

Kadaj: True. Nomura's taking his time.... I sacrificed a lot of hours to download the trailers too – damn ISDN..... Thanks for reviewing!

Kuluno1986: Oh, they'll kick ass alright – I can never resist writing about a good beat-'em up!

LOL, I love the Turks. Can't wait for Before Crisis to come out.... Thanks for reviewing!

Hollowed Shame: I continued at long last! Thanks for reviewing!

Chibi Sephy: What's weird about saying fanfics are better then the movie? We haven't even seen it yet and I've read stuff that's fit to be novels of the movie. Not weird at all! Thanks for reviewing! Ah, and I'll tilt Yazoo's head more, LOL.

Vindina: No one was supposed to understand what was happening to Sephiroth, I did that on purpose. Some might have a rough guess, and others may be confused, but that was the effect I wanted. And below is my edition of the SHM vs. the Turks! MUAHAHAHAA!!! (Ahem) Thanks for reviewing!

beginner150: No no, that's ok. I've a feeling that people will read spoilers anyway because the movie's taking its time... Thanks for reviewing!

Note: Kadaj's sword is called "Souba", which means "Double Blade" or "Double Edge" – in case anyone doesn't know that yet. Also – I don't think Kadaj is very strong, physically, as his attack pattern in the trailers mostly consisted of blocking and dodging – so I guessed he was just playing with Cloud, even though he couldn't attack him. Well, that's my opinion anyway....

Also, I'm only guessing at which swords Cloud uses. The first one he used was long, so I guess that was the Buster Sword, and the second one he uses was much smaller, and I can only remember the Hardedge being a small sword. Correct me on this if you wish.

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

The Midgar Highway was littered with bits of rubble and fallen lampposts. It was deserted, wind whistling, but it did little to move the lone figure standing in the middle of the old road.

Ahead of him was once the Shin-Ra Tower, the company's square logo sitting in a pile of metal and mortar. A ruin. A forgotten memory in the minds of the people that once lived in fear of that company... And both father and son had fallen, one after the other....

_Can you hear it...? He's getting closer._

**Yes, I can hear him... **

"**So, what'll I do first...?"**

Kadaj smiled, "I know what I want to do... but I can't kill him yet. No – just... played with for the time being."

_"Should be enough time to let Loz and Yazoo do what they're supposed to."_

Kadaj nodded, and watched as his target came closer, the continuous growl of the motorbike's engine rising in his ears. His face relaxed, but his eyes closed in concentration and he raised the Souba. Blue energy flowed from his body into the silver weapon and suddenly burst into long strips of electrical energy, shooting towards the bike.

Cloud saw it coming, spinning his bike into the air and pulling out the Buster Sword, only to nose dive towards Kadaj and both swords clashed viciously as the teen spun skilfully and blocked the air attack.

This deterred Cloud's balance and he leapt from the bike before it crashed into the grime, sending metal sparks flying.

He landed in a crouch, only to stand and swing his large weapon in Kadaj's direction.

"Who're you??" he demanded – but his voice suddenly died in his throat as he saw the full view of Kadaj's appearance. The teen smiled at the dawning horrified expression, the blonde's face going noticeably pale.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kadaj said softly, smiling nastily.

Cloud's face went hard, "No. You're not him – but whatever it is you want, attacking me was the wrong thing to do."

Kadaj barked out laughing, "Oh! Don't you sound so cocky, just because you're this rotting planet's so called "Hero"! Hahahahahahahaaa!!!!"

The blonde ex-SOLDIER took this moment to examine his opponent. This kid couldn't be no more then 14 or 15... and he certainly sounded very young.

_He couldn't be... his son...? No – too old..._

"You're just another clone. You're nothing." Cloud raised his sword, and Kadaj suddenly stopped laughing, his expression changing into something more dangerous.

"That's what you'd like to think – but you know so very little... Of course, humans are ignorant animals anyway...." The teen said coldly, and in a blink charged at Cloud, the blonde barely dodging the attack. He swung his weapon down at the teen, Kadaj blocking it easily and leaping backwards. A shiver of uncertainty slid its way down Cloud's spine as he kept swinging.

This kid looked like Sephiroth, very likely had some of the dead General's skills, and even used the sword with his left hand.... But his attacks were... too different. He acted too differently from Sephiroth as well – he was overconfident allowing Cloud to attack him so closely. Skilled as this kid was, Cloud could see certain steps he took that opened him up for attack – or was he just faking stupidity?

No, he'd seen children train before back home, he wasn't doing this deliberately....

Driving the Buster Sword down on him, he knocked Kadaj back, the force too great to block with his thin sword. The silver-haired teen fell over, yelping.

Cloud stood over him, the Buster Sword held high over him.

"Now, tell me who you are. Who sent you to attack me?"

Kadaj was frozen, suddenly scared.

_"Get up, quickly!!" "But – but I've never faced anyone before! Just, monsters!"_

"**_He's human scum!! Kill him!!"_**

**"I... I can't..."**

Cloud saw fear pass through Kadaj, until the teen suddenly back flipped, swinging the Souba in a circular motion.

"You're not defeating me that easily..." he hissed, then charging at Cloud again.

* * *

"Just _how _many kids are we rounding up here?" Loz sighed as he leaned over the handles of his bike, eyebrows raised to his forehead at the huge crowd below.

Yazoo yawned, and tilted his head in thought, "The young ones, ten or so... That what Kadaj asked for anyway."

He yawned again, "Gaia but I'm tired.... Don't know why..."

Loz stretched, "Same here... but, we can't dawdle – we've got company down below."

He pointed towards the large metal structure in the centre of the ruined city. The "Statue" was in the shape of the falling Meteor, crushing Midgar, but the Meteor itself was falling apart, the back shorn away like cloth where the Lifestream had torn it apart. Standing below it was a bald man with sunglasses and a skinny redhead with a ponytail, both in suits.

"Hmph. Some memento." Loz stuck his tongue out, rolling his eyes. Yazoo shook his head.

"Come one – lets go..."

Both motorbikes roared into life and sped down the dusty hill, tearing into the crowd and separating people. They screamed and fled in all directions like mindless sheep – children crying out in fright as they ran towards the centre.

The two men in suits got in front of them, posed and ready as Yazoo and Loz dismounted.

Loz cracked his knuckles, grinning at them.

"Still around, lapdogs?"

"The hell are you two?" Reno raised an eyebrow, rapping his electric weapon on his shoulder; his skinny body rather relaxed looking despite the situation. Rude stood stoic like a bodyguard, silent, but studying Loz and Yazoo carefully behind his sunglasses.

"You don't need to know who we are, all we want are these children to come with us."

Reno snorted, a lopsided smirk on his cheeky face, "And you think we'll just let you freaks walk past us and take 'em?"

Loz's smiled suddenly melted, and a murderous look crossed his eyes. Then Rude smiled slightly, raising both hands and tightening the straps on his leather gloves, flexing his fingers.

"Hit a nerve, did we?" he said clearly, and Reno grinned.

"I think we did, pal."

Rude rushed towards Loz, sending a fist through the air towards him, only for Loz to block it easily and grip both of Rude's hands. They struggled for a long time until Rude was bent backwards as Loz easily began to overpower him. Rude clenched his teeth as his arms began to shake with Loz's crushing strength, only to bring his knee up and dig it into Loz's abdomen.

Reno swung a whipping kick at Yazoo, the slim black-clad man merely bending backwards, a calm expression on his face as he dodged the beginning attack. With both feet on the ground again, Reno swung his weapon, the rod flaring to life as electricity shot through it. He made to hit it off of Yazoo, but his wrist was caught and twisted, the redhead yelling in pain, but not before twisting the thin rod skilfully in his fingers and jamming it into Yazoo's chest, electrocuting the silver-haired man.

Yazoo screamed in pain, releasing Reno while staggering backwards, and barely dodged another kick from the ex-Turk.

The air knocked out of him, Loz's grip slacked and Rude shoved him backwards, the burly man falling into the stone pavement, hard.

Loz grunted and climbed to his feet. Rude tightened his fists, raising them in defence.

"You're good." Loz smiled, dusting himself off, "But that was only a practise run."

He charged at Rude again, fists swinging.

Two connected themselves to Rude's cheek and jaw, the bald man's mouth falling open in a silent yell. Never, had he felt such strength...

Recovering quickly, he rubbed his aching jaw and hurled himself at Loz, but the silver-haired man only smiled and snapped his leg into Rude's stomach. A small sound escaped from Rude's throat, and he fell to his knees, then to his side, unmoving at Loz's feet.

"RUDE!!!" Reno yelled, head twisting towards his fallen friend, only to receive a cracking hit on his head from Yazoo's gun.

"Wrong move – never turn you're back on you're opponent..." he wheezed, hutching over a little from the electric shock. Reno fell forwards, dazed, but not yet unconscious.

Yazoo pointed the barrel towards the redhead, his finger itching to pull the trigger. Until he too fell to his knees, still wheezing.

Loz ran to his side, sliding an arm under his and lifting him to his feet.

"Come on – let's gather them up now...."

* * *

Kadaj leapt backwards again, the Buster Sword digging into the sand as it missed its target. Cloud wrenched it out and brought it down on top of Kadaj again. But then the teen let out a roar, Souba slicing the air as he crashed it against the bigger sword, and knocked it straight out of Cloud's hands. Moving quickly, he pulled out the Hardedge and blocked another attack in time.

"You're getting more confident." Cloud grunted as the two grated swords, both faces close. He could see the cat-like slit pupil in Kadaj's eyes, just like Sephiroth's, "But you're just a copy of something that was once great!"

Screaming in rage, Kadaj charged at Cloud and blue energy shot up Souba as he banged his sword off Cloud's, only getting angrier that he wasn't injuring him at all. The energy boost made blocking more difficult for Cloud, but Kadaj was no longer clear-headed, and he could use this to his advantage.

_"Stop!! You're going to go out of control and he'll kill you! Fall back now!" _

_**"NO!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!" "NO ONE SAYS THAT TO ME!! –NO ONE-!!!!!"**_

**_"I AM MYSELF!!! NO ONE ELSE!!_**

**_  
_**  
_"I said STOP!!!!"_

Kadaj leapt backwards all of a sudden, and stood up straight, facing Cloud.

"We'll meet again. I'm delayed." He said softly, the anger slowly draining from his system. He turned and fled towards his bike, fire erupting around Cloud's feet before he could give chase.

Kadaj mounted his bike and sped off, every nerve in his body shaking, his heart racing.

_"Hmph... you're not ready yet – but I'm not angry, just a little... disappointed... But no matter, I'll help you get stronger – and you won't be scared anymore because no one can and will stand in you're way..."_

_** "I... I can't do this..." "I can... I just... have to try harder..."** _

_**"But... I'm..."**_

Then Kadaj realized he was crying, the tears flying off his cheeks as they fell from his eyes. He was scared during that fight. Anyone who could destroy his brother he was afraid of.

"Sephiroth – I'm not as strong as you... I ... I can't be.."

And only the wind heard him as he choked down on his sobs, disappearing into the ruins.

* * *

This was _seriously _rushed, so I'm sorry if this was a bit off. It's total crap, but I'm actually under pressure with something at the moment, so many apologises!


	9. Mother is with us

Just got back from a gruelling trip – and the Internet at home is seriously acting up. I'm still able to post, but I might miss one or two reviewers, so I'm sorry about that.

Btw, in case anyone's wondering, Loz is my favourite SHM – although no one else seems to like him because he's not a bishounen. I'm giving him a big part in this, writing about his own personality in my words, since he's interesting, imo...

There'll be bits and pieces of the SHM's lives in this, but I might have a full story soon...

However, if you want to read some _really _good fanfiction about the SHM's childhoods, read Divine-Star's ones on her DeviantART site. They're called "Just Us", and they're _damn _good.

Read, or Johnny (NNY) will spill you're blood over his walls!!! Muahahahahaha!!!! Ha...ha...

Sephiroth: Not _everyone _reads Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Dae... (Grabs comic from Kadaj's hands) And you're insane enough as it is!

Kadaj: Grrr.... not like you don't read 'em either....

Me: (Coughs and starts typing)

Warning – SPOILER ALERT!!! I've described scenes from the trailers of AC, and I've read the script of the 20 minutes shown at the Venice Film Festival, so dialogue from that script will be used in this (with a few extra bits added of course since this is a fanfic), just in case anyone doesn't want it to be spoilt.

Credit goes to for the script, which I used without permission for fanfic purposes – so, to the moderators from that site, email me if you want this removed.

Now, the reveiwers:

beginner150: Hee - no, write one! I love reading AC fanfics, I like people's own eidtions of it.

Kadaj: Hee, thanks. I'm not very fond of my writing style, but at least I'm understandable... sort of of (laughs)

Vindina: Oh, don't worry, there'll be more Cloud vs. Kadaj fights, only they're going to get more bloody and violent due to - well, read on and you'll see! (grins)

Hollowed Shame: (eats cookie) No - I thought you're story was kickass! And yeah, imagining Yazoo hitting Reno was funny....

Kuluno1986: Thank you. No, I think Kadaj looks an awful lot like Sephiroth when he was younger as well. Yazoo's face is too thin, and Loz's jaw is too sqaure - so neither look like Sephiroth on facial structure. I guess SE did that on purpose. There'll be more battles, I assure you!

Divine-Star: I'll bash Cloud more so - heehee. Going by the scenes are fun, but due to the storyline I left out a lot of the trailers as well. It'll be this chapter, and possibly the next two will stick to the trailers, until my own agenda jumps in again. Thanks for reveiwing, and I'm glad you're doing comics again! I sorely needed a laugh...

Now, enough nattering....

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

The air was biting cold, the breeze whipping back his hair harshly, like a slap.

He felt like he deserved a slap anyway.

The forest glowed, even in this dark evening – the barks of the trees like tall pillars of light as he passed them. The Lifestream gave them an ethereal look at night – as it did with most of the plants it birthed.

They glowed... despite the planet crying out quietly in pain.

Kadaj could hear it slightly, like a whimpering child in the corner.

_No – It's my imagination..._

He looked up at the open sky, navy and littered with stars. The small whimpering voice grew in his ears.

Until he realized he was listening to his own, in his head, during that time... in the Shin-Ra tower...

_Why are you thinking about such memories now? They hurt you, after all. It's better off to forget about them._

_**Yazoo and Loz are waiting too.**_

_**Yeah, I shouldn't keep them waiting. **_

_Besides, they went to a lot of trouble for you._

* * *

The church was deserted, minus the two figures after walking into it.

One was a small girl, no more then eight or nine. Her hair was tied up high with a pink bow.

The other was a tall woman in black, in a different outfit and stature then two years before – a sort of... mature feeling about her. And unlike the child, she didn't look overly happy when they stepped into the quiet church.

"Cloud lives here, does he?" The small girl chirped, gazing around with large brown eyes, only to stop at a pile of stones. She stooped and picked up a stained bandage left there.

"So... You've got it too..." Tifa murmured - her eyes cast downward.

"What? Is Cloud sick?" Marlene stood up, blinking. Her friend Denzel was always ill too. Did Cloud have the same disease? She thought.

Tifa didn't reply, having a sort of distant look on her face as she gazed at everything and nothing.

"So – you're not going to fight anymore..."

The little girl frowned, standing up and still holding the bandage.

She walked up to Tifa, opening her mouth to speak, until the words died in her throat.

Tifa stood there, frozen, reddish brown eyes wide in terror as a man stepped forward out of nowhere.

_S – Sephiroth???_

But as the stranger neared, she could see the huge differences between them – but the hair... the frightening animal eyes....

"Hm. This is a nice place." Loz said casually, looking around with his arms folded, "You come here often?"

Tifa blinked. Was this man just toying with her? He was just... wandering around...?

Loz blinked, an expression of surprise on his face, "Did I say something wrong? I mean, I don't come here often with Yazoo and Kadaj, but hey, we like to get out every once in a while!"

Tifa shook herself out of her terror and barely stammered out a question, "Who are you?"

Loz grinned, "Loz. You?"

By now, Marlene had hidden herself behind Tifa, clutching the fabric of her dark clothes tightly.

"T – Tifa..."

Then, much to her surprise, Loz sat down on the ground, legs folded. She took this moment to examine the strange man.

His silver hair was cut tightly into his skull, although it was swept back from his face. His eyes were the same as Sephiroth's, _exactly _the same, but....

There was a... cheekiness to them – a sort of... child-like gleam in them. His expressions were like an open book to what he felt or thought, which meant he was either a very good actor... or his casual conversation with her was genuine. With years of training from Zangan, she could see that although for a big, broad-shouldered muscular man, his body language showed he was lazy, sloth-like in his movements - casual and friendly.

With a pout on his lips, he leaned on one hand, eyes trailing his surroundings.

"There aren't very many places around here with flowers and grass anymore." He sighed, "It's a pity."

Tifa stood there awkwardly, "Um... I.. uh... have to.. go now. I have to take someone home."

Loz looked up at her, "Shame, I would've liked the company - "

His eyes caught Marlene's and he stood up suddenly, "Say, how old are you?"

Marlene hid behind Tifa again

"Why?" The older female asked, suddenly defensive. Loz's face melted into something more serious, and the friendly bright eyes she half-thought she might be able to trust, turned hard, and cold...

"I have to take her with me – I'm ordered to get all these kids together for the Reunion."

Tifa's heart skipped a beat.

_Re... Reunion... just like... with Sephiroth. He's a clone – he **has **to be! But... his personality... isn't empty like the other ones... his eyes have... **had **life in them a few moments ago..._

"She's not coming with you. You're a total stranger!"

Loz sighed, "I know –but don't make me do this the hard way. I'm not gonna hurt her, at all. I just have to take her somewhere

Tifa raised her fists, but Loz only raised his hands.

"Hey –I don't want to fight you!"

She pounded her knuckles together, "Ok - stand there while I hit you then!"

Tifa's aimed her first punch between his eyes, only for Loz to just simply move his head as her fist swung past. He dodged her fists with ease, Tifa's heart beating faster and faster as she realized he was just too damn fast. She sent a swinging kick into the side of his head – a powerful spinning kick that Zangan had taught her was enough to crack a man's skull under extreme circumstances. Loz was knocked back, his head falling forward. For a spilt second – Tifa thought she had wounded him badly like she wanted, but instead, Loz had built up the momentum for his attack and charged at her, the Dual hound crackling with electricity. She cried out in surprise –and Loz thrust the weapon into the ground, knocking her off her feet.

With her on the floor, Loz grabbed her ankle, and with brute strength, he began to swing her around and around like you would a child, relatively speaking...

Tifa's head swam as he spun faster and faster – yellow flower petals floating around her.

Then he let go and she flew straight for the wall, and more petals whooshed up around them. Despite her dizziness, she kicked her legs forward and landed on them against the wall of the church, a knee bending from the pressure. She grabbed a ledge to stop herself from falling and she raised her head to look at Loz.

The golden petals descended gently towards the ground, and she saw the grinning expression on his face, this enjoyment of the fight.

Marlene hadn't moved an inch, her face stricken with shock, and she had the dirty bandage clutched tightly to her small body.

Loz was about to walk towards her, until Tifa leapt from the wall, sending another kick in his direction, only for Loz to grab her ankle again, and smashed her body into the ground like a doll's.

Tifa was still.

Loz walked towards Marlene, his shadow creeping over her short frame.

"C – Cloud..." she cried softly, her eyes ready to spill tears of fear.

"Run!!" Tifa yelled, struggling to stay conscious. Marlene didn't move, and Loz swept her up off her feet, carrying her like a baby. She struggled, crying and screaming Tifa's name, but Loz just kept walking until he stopped at the doors of the church. Without turning, he said something Tifa only barely heard before falling unconscious.

"Sorry..."

* * *

His feet crunched the gravel path, a relief to his ears from the loud roar of the motorbike. He'd left it a long ways behind. Kadaj still disliked using the noisy thing, despite its wonderful speed.

Ahead of him, he made out a small crowd – all consisting of children. As he drew closer, he saw Yazoo and Loz with their backs to him. Loz had a small girl at his side, holind her hand so she seemingly couldn't run away. The children they were guarding were shivering with the cold, some were crying, while others looked on with expectant looks on their faces.

He walked up towards Loz and Yazoo, the two turning to him.

"Are you alright?" Yazoo frowned, laying a hand on Kadaj's shoulder.

"You look pale." Loz commented,

Kadaj shook his head, "I'm fine...."

He scanned the crowd of children, and all their young eyes were on him. Some looked horrified, like they recognised him, while others looked confused, since Kadaj _was _only a few years older then them – so he was a child like them too.

Denzel didn't care about either the two adults or this new kid that had walked up to them. His dark, hollowed gaze was on Marlene.

She was scared – and he hated that.

He wanted to help her, to run up to her and push that weird man away from her, but the man was huge, and he was tiny, as well as weak – and ill....

Kadaj turned back to Loz and Yazoo, "This is all of them?"

Yazoo shook his head, "Yes. That's all we could find. Most of them were too old – and you said it was important myself and Loz gather children this young – and yet it baffles me how they'll be useful to the Reunion, Kadaj..."

_Why don't you tell them you have me by you're side...?_

"Mother is with us, and she told me to do this. Its important." Kadaj replied.

Both Yazoo and Loz went silent, although Loz's surprise could be seen more clearly in his eyes.

_**Why do they look surprised...?** _

_They've yet to understand, Kadaj...Besides, without you, I cannot live on, remember...? Sephiroth is too weak..._

Kadaj swore he heard a faint chuckle then before "Mother" continued.

_... No matter... Now, the next thing I want you to do, is address these poor things, and say, exactly, what I say..._

_**Will... I explain to Loz and Yazoo later?** _

_Yes, later, but for now, they just need to listen._

Kadaj turned to the crowd, and he felt something awake within him. He closed his eyes for a moment, and he could feel a hand on his cheek, a voice whispering in his ear – and he was suddenly calm – his doubt about himself gone.

_Don't compare yourself to that... To Sephiroth. You're the most obedient... and you realize by doing this you're helping others – and dealing with this planet that has made us all suffer._

"I have a special power bestowed upon me by "Mother"!" he spoke suddenly, and all the kids were still and attentive with fear.

Loz and Yazoo looked at Kadaj, both having uncertain expressions on their faces...

"It's a power that enables us the ability to fight against this planet and the sufferings of its people!"

His eyes scanned their faces – some were bandaged, others scarred where Geostigma had broken the skin and made them bleed.

"In truth, everyone holds this power within themselves. But the Planet wants to stop us. In doing so, it's trying to stop our growth!!"

The children huddled together as Kadaj's voice rose almost angrily – his tone accusing.

"That's the whole reason why you're bodies are hurting and you're minds are breaking!"

Kadaj stopped for a moment before continuing, and during that moment, Yazoo squinted, noticing a strange... trance come over Kadaj. But he said nothing, only glanced at Loz, whom had a hand on the girl's back as she was clinging to him, frightened out of her mind of Kadaj.

"However, I can save you all" Kadaj spoke up again, grabbing their attention once more, and his voice rose in excited determination, "So, let us all go to where Mother is!"

Kadaj's arms rose from his sides to the air, and a white power crawled through his limbs. His face was falling into an expressionless façade, but his voice kept rising.

"Fight with us and "Mother all together as a family, to bring this whole stinkin' Planet DOWN TO ITS KNEES!!!"

White energy burst from him, engulfing the area in power, and Yazoo gripped Loz's hands, letting out a scream, but it was lost in the sea of energy that snared them whole.

And then there was nothing but darkness for Loz and Yazoo.

* * *

Whoo! This was okay – turned out alright, not the way I had hoped to describe, but I think I got Kadaj's scene right.

I don't watch the trailers that much, to be honest...

Anywho, this might be late in some countries, depending on where you live, but Happy Halloween!


	10. Once my friend

Gomenasai!!! I didn't mean to leave this so late!

I had tests... lots, and lots... of tests...

School 3vil....

Now, the reviewers!

Koluno1986: Arigatou! No - I didn't get candy, though. My family have never celebrated Halloween, so I've never gone trick-or-treating.

In the movie, I've no idea what Kadaj wants with the kids for the Reunion, but this is my own version in the fic - so I don't know if it's right or wrong. Thanks for reveiwing!

Hollowed Shame: Heehee, you'll see what happens to Loz and Yazoo - although I've a feeling everyone will hate me for what I have planned in the next upcoming chapters. Thanks for reveiwing!

Vindina: Arigatou! They're not as detailed as I'd like them to be, but if you like it, that's important too. Thanks for reveiwing!

beginner150: YAY!! A Loz follower! (leaps and pounces on you) Glad you liked the fight between him and Tifa! I don't like the idea of the SHM dying in AC either, but there's this strange inkling feeling I have about this movie when it comes out....Thanks for reveiwing!

Kadaj: Heehee, owwie... (rubs head). I'm glad you like my style - it just seems strange to most other people who've read my stuff. Oh yeah - and I like cliffhangers - so be warned!!! Thanks for reveiwing!

Divine-Star: Divvie-Chan!! (hugs) Hee - I love Loz, so I wanted to give him more limelight in this fic. Thanks for reveiwing!

Note: Any italics with "" in them is another voice. It's from a memory of Kadaj's.

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

_Ugh - I've had enough of this body.... too damaged and old..._

* * *

The first thing that hit him was a pounding headache, and the second thing was his limbs felt like they were on fire. The third was he realized someone was holding his left armand he was holding some... someone small in his right.

Loz groaned, then coughed weakly. His eyes slid open and he slowly began to register in his mind what had just happened.

"Kadaj...."

His eyes shot open wide, and he saw the little girl called Marlene by his side, and Yazoo was on his left - both unconscious. His head spun round the area, looking for any signs of his little brother and the other kids.

"KADAAAAAAJ!!!!!!"

The wind whistled through the trees without an answer.

* * *

_**I've... never felt so peaceful... **_

_**So this is what its like....**_

_You see? They're like you now - so you're not alone anymore, Kadaj. You and you're brothers can come with me with the children and we can save more - so no filthy, diseased humans are left. _

_**Hu.. Humans.... all humans... are?**_

_Filthy. Dieased. Putrid. They've polluted this planet and now the planet is like them - so we must cleanse it. Children are pure, so we must save them before they turn into filth as well._

_**Humans... are filth....?**_

_Yes - humans a-_

_"Good morning Seth! Sleep well?"_

_**W...who?**_

_"How about some breakfast? We can eat it here and talk if you like?"_

_**I.. I know this..voice...**_

_Don't listen to that, it's just an unimportant memory_

_"Hey, why are you crying? Did you remember something bad?"_

_**Y...Yeah - I did. I had a nightmare... about....**_

_"A woman in you're head? Oh, you mean you can hear a woman's voice in you're head - thats what you're drawing?"_

_**I had a nightmare about someone I thought I...hated... but... turns out he was someone I looked up to so much... I wanted to be everything he was...**_

_**Sephiroth....**_

_**I wanted to be like you....**_

_**But... then you disappeared....**_

_**And never came back to us....**_

_**You left is alone in a world where no one would look at us - or treat us like people... because of something you did...**_

_**I... I started to hate you for that....**_

_**But.. then I realized... **_

_**It was because...**_

_**You... Loz... Yazoo....**_

_**All of you...**_

_**Were my only world....**_

_You see? He abandoned y-_

_**No - he didn't... He's here now - with us. With me. **_

_**What am I doing...? **_

_**Wh y have I made things so... difficult now...?**_

_You're helping others, including Sephiroth and Loz and Yazoo - isn't that what you wanted...?_

_"Oh - so you want one particular book? Why don't we go to the library and I'll help?_

_**Le....**_

_Pay attention! We have important things to do! KADAJ!! _

_**Levee.... **_

_**You were...**_

_**My friend....**_

_**Yazoo.... killed you.... because you were... human....**_

_**The four of us hated humans.....**_

_**But Levee was my friend....**_

_**But why should I care? He was human - and all humans are horrible....**_

_**Levee... **_

_**NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! I only care about my BROTHERS!**_

_**I'm fighting with myself again.... I hate humans, but I... don't hate them all.....**_

_**..... why do I think this way.... my thoughts are... **_

_**...so messed up.... **_

"I..... I want to just be me...."

_   
_The sound of his own voice shook his awake - although he noticed with complete surprise that he wasn't on the ground. He was still standing....and he was...

Walking....?

Kadaj slowed his pace until he stopped.

The children behind him also stopped.

He turned around to face them, only to gasp loudly.

Each and every one of the kids had eyes like his own - glowing green and the slit cat-like pupil. But they were all dead-looking - like the group were in a trance...

Then Kadaj looked around, like he had lost something.

"No... voices... there's no voices... Mother's voice is gone?"

"Yazoo! Yazoo wake up!" Loz shook his younger brother's slim shoulders gently. Yazoo made a small sound before his eyes fluttered open. His head turned towards Loz in a daze. Loz was kneeling over him, but his jacket was missing, exposing his bare upper body to the cold of the forest.

"Is it... morning already...?"

"Ahh..." Loz gave him a weak smile, "Can you stand?"

Yazoo sat up stiffly, "My body feels so heavy...."

Loz nodded, "Same here - the little girl is still asleep. But she seems to be ok."

"Little girl?"

Yazoo looked beyond and saw Marlene lying on the ground. Loz's jacket was draped over her.

Yazoo got to his knees, nearly falling over his side until Loz steadied him.

"How long have we been out?" Then his head shot up in panic, "Kadaj! Where is Kadaj??"

"No idea - they're all gone. Yazoo! Where are you going?!"

Yazoo had climbed to his feet and he had taken no more then two steps forward when he suddenly fell to his knees, his whole frame shaking. Loz ran to his side, "Yazoo..."

Clenching his teeth., Yazoo spoke in a pain-filled voice, "Ka... Kadaj.... Jenova.... She... She's using us.... I was... Wrong to think... We should've listened to Sephiroth's warning.... I should have taken it into account!!"

Loz frowned, "Jenova... she - she's controlling Kadaj?"

Yazoo's head fell, eyes hidden under his hair, "Sephiroth is.... no.... She led us to him... and we found his...."

Loz's face suddenly fell, realizing what Yazoo was saying. His eyes glistened, but no tears fell just yet.

"She's going to drain every one of us dry, starting with us...." Yazoo hissed, his fist digging into the ground, "So thats why she wanted all those children. Fresh and young for her to use like batteries!"

Loz helped Yazoo to his feet, "Come on! We've got to catch up with them - "

A small groan came from Marlene. Both men stood there uncertainly, until Yazoo came to her side.

"D.. Denzel?" she muttered, until she saw Yazoo and yelped.

"We're not going to harm you -" Yazoo held up his hands, "I promise."

She stared at him for a long time, then cried accusingly "You look like that big guy that attacked Tifa in the church!"

"I didn't want to fight her, but she gave me no choice." Loz kicked the ground, looking guilty.

Marlene pouted angrily, "Where is everyone?"

Yazoo shrugged, "Everyone's left - it's just the three of us, so we don't know anymore then you do."

Of course, that was a lie, but...

Marlene picked up Loz's jacket, "Is... this yours?"

Loz walked up to her and took it, "Yeah - didn't want you getting cold..."

Her face lit up in surprise. This "Loz" person... he was acting all friendly again like he didn't when they first saw him. But... he looked so upset - like he was going to cry.

"Why are you so sad?" she asked the two as Loz slipped his jacket back on.

They didn't answer for a moment, until Yazoo looked the other way.

His eyes followed the long empty pathway leading through the trees. He watched the trees glow gently - sombrely thinking how beautiful they were.

If the planet dies... there'd be no beauty like this anymore.... no life to birth...

"We lost someone... close to us..." Yazoo hung his head, eyes closed.

Even though he hid it, Loz could see the tears fall. And so did his.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this.


	11. Fire

Koluno1986: Jenova's basically like Mystique from X-Men except she has pale yellow hair instead of red and she falls to bits most of the time (laughs) Thanks for reviewing!

Divine Star: I hope you're genki again! I rewrote a particular piece in one chapter for you because I think you'll like it. I also hope you like this chapter – I put some real thought into it. Also read you're third "Just Us" - very very nice indeed!

Jenova: (has pencil in eye) i...tai... that hurts....

Thanks for reviewing!

Hollowed Shame: Hm – you can email me you're thoughts on what you think will happen if you like – I'm curious. If its what I'm thinking, you might be wrong... (tries to be all mysterious and dark, but fails miserably as Kadaj turns the light on)

Thanks for reviewing!

lionheart614: (falls over laughing) I wish that were so! Thanks for reviewing!

Kadaj: Hee – I'm glad you like this. Thanks for reviewing!

Vindina: (rubs hands in glee) Ooooh I love teh power of the keyboard! (laughs insanely only for a lamp to fall on my head) owwie...

Kadaj: The lamp FELL on her head, I SWEAR!

Thanks for reviewing!

Kitsuni –Demon: Hee – yeah... 'tis a bit sad, but it won't be all bad. Thanks for reviewing!

moogle( ): It won't be all bad – don't worry. I'm not out to kill _everyone. _(Sephiroth coughs) ahahahaha...

Thanks for reviewing!

Note: Well, just finished watching the whole series of CLAMP's X (1999). Man, but it was _incredible _stuff. Inspired me a little too. And from listening to the OST a good friend made for me, I'm really motivated to write! (Cracks knuckles and types furiously)

Currently listening to: "The Future's always alone"

Oh, and "Aniki" Elder/big brother.

_**Bold Italics** _have changed to flashbacks in this chapter.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

_I remember a time when... _

_We used to be all together... Like a family._

_Sure... we had no mother or father – but..._

_We had each other._

_Isn't that what mattered most?_

_And for a while... I thought I was the only one._

_The only one that... looked like this – had these filthy... genes inside of me that were nowhere close to being human. They made me inhuman._

_Which was why this world was not where we belonged._

_I thought..._

_As I watched the three of you grow up so fast – _

_That I could change the world_

_For the four of us._

_Thanks to mother._

_But..._

_It goes to show..._

_I really didn't know anything, Kadaj..._

**_"Anikiiii!!! Aniki!!"_**

_**It didn't take them very long to adjust to the outside world. In fact, Sephiroth almost believed that they had been waiting for him all along – how they accepted him as their brother without question, evenif their origin was unknown tohim. **_

**_Perhaps... it was because when their eyes could see – that his were like theirs – that they suddenly weren't the only ones in the world._**

_The Planet was never my enemy in the first place..._

"_**Aniki?"**_

_I wish things... could go back to the way they were. _

_Back then... I was happy..._

_As... I could ever be..._

"_**Kadaj?"**_

"_**Aniki! Look look! I found something weird in the shed!"**_

_**The six year-old took Sephiroth's hand and tugged on it, the young lieutenant of SOLDIER allowing the child to drag him towards the mentioned shed.**_

**_Two other children and a man were there, squatted beside one another and watching something hidden in a tight corner of the shed with intent. _**

_Sometimes – it felt like I had to take care of four children instead of three! "Seph! Kadaj found this moomba here! I think its hurt though..." a raven haired man looked up at the towering lieutenant with a grin and large blue eyes. You... were the only one who knew – Zack..._

**_The fire-coloured creature was no more then a cub, its orange-flared fur stuck up like lightening – its yellow eyes wide in fear. It hissed viciously when Sephiroth brought his hand near – biting him sharply the second time. The cub's teeth had barely made a scratch._**

**_Rubbing his hand, Sephiroth nodded, "Zack's right – its injured. I'll get some food and don't –any -"he glanced at Zack, "-including you, touch it, alright?"_**

_**After a while, with three pairs of eyes watching like hawks, the cub limped out slowly, sniffing the piece of meat in Sephiroth's hand. Along its side was a large wound, dried blood sticking to its fur.**_

_**Sephiroth put the meat down in front of it, giving it space. Yazoo had a hold on Kadaj, whom looked eager to touch it. With a look from Sephiroth, Loz grinned and held onto Zack's arm, since he had the same expression as Kadaj's.**_

_**Kadaj sat there for over an hour, watching the tiny creature sleep in the box with fascination in his eyes.**_

"_**Kadaj – time for bed." Sephiroth stood over the two, "Let it be for tonight. You can see it tomorrow."**_

_**Kadaj leapt to his feet, tugging Sephiroth's coat, "Can we keep it? Can we keep it? Please please please??"**_

_**The silver-haired lieutenant chuckled lightly, "I don't see why not. What'll you call it?"**_

_**Index finger against his lip, Kadaj thought for a moment, then looked up, "I want you to name it! It not just mine – its yours, Loz's, Yazoo's and Zack's!"**_

_**Sephiroth smiled, picking up the child, "I'll think of a good name tomorrow for it – and we'll all decide then."**_

"_**Right!"**_

**   
**

_Poor thing..._

_It didn't last the night._

Sephiroth awoke to the sound of a familiar voice – only it was high-pitched and wailing. He climbed out of bed and hurried to the washroom where he had left the cub.

**_Kadaj was sitting on the floor, bawling loudly. Sephiroth knelt by him, hands on the child's shoulders. He looked into the box and saw that the cub wasn't breathing anymore. The bandage Sephiroth had used to dress its wound was stained with blood. He guessed that it probably wasn't going to live no matter what he did – but..._**

**_Sephiroth felt disappointed._**

**_In a way..._**

In a way – I actually thought there might've been hope for it to live too. That little hope I had allowed to grow overtime with Zack and my three brothers.

_Before..._

_I had nothing to hope for._

**_It was well into the evening – long after they had buried it._**

**_Kadaj still hadn't stopped crying, but it wasn't as loud as earlier._**

**_The boy sat alone outside, his short arms wrapped around his knees. His chin rested on top of them. His eyes were on the small fresh mound of earth a few meters from him._**

**_Quietly, Sephiroth walked towards him, slipping off his long coat._**

**_He draped it over Kadaj's shoulders gently and sat down next to him._**

**_"It's getting cold. Will you come inside?"_**

**_Kadaj shook his head, his silver hair glinting off the pale moonlight. Sephiroth reached over and laid a hand on his head. His hair was soft – fine to the touch, much like Sephiroth's._**

**_"I'll come back out in a while so, alright?"_**

**_He stood up, only for a small, but strong hand to clutch the black fabric of Sephiroth's pants leg._**

**_"Aniki - ?"_**

**_Kadaj's throat choked with more tears, and Sephiroth sat back down._**

**_"Will I stay?"_**

**_Kadaj, with his forehead on his knees, nodded and sniffled._**

**_Sephiroth watched the sky slowly turn navy, the stars winking brightly at him, leaning back on his hands._**

**_"Kadaj?"_**

**_The boy peeked up from his knees, eyes red with salt water. He made a curious sound to acknowledge that he heard him._**

**_"I was going to call it Fire – what do you think?"_**

**_"Fire? But... aniki..."_**

**_"It looked like it was asleep, didn't it? A very peaceful sleep." He continued, his voice soft._**

**_Kadaj blinked at him, "But... it wasn't moving..."_**

**_Sephiroth smiled, "That doesn't mean it wasn't at peace. When you found it, it was frightened and hurt. But – look what we did for it. We couldn't save Fire, but it had you watching it – making sure it wasn't alone."_**

**_"Bu- But... If I had watched it for - "_**

**_Sephiroth laid a hand on his shoulder, "What matters, is that we gave it a warm place to sleep quietly. Out here it would've died all alone. I once heard a story... that if a soul dies alone, it continues to stay alone, even after it had passed away."_**

_That story... I remember I heard from Zack... back in the battlefield where I had seen so many deaths – and what was the most painful was that I had caused some of them for the sake of something I hated..._

**_"You stayed with Fire, so it knew it wasn't alone. Its soul isn't alone now – thanks to you. Isn't that something you'd want for it?"_**

**_Kadaj's mouth had fallen open a little in wonder, unbeknownst that he had stopped crying. The small six-year old laid his hands on Sephiroth's knee, then rested his cheek on it. He held a thoughtful expression on his face._**

**_"Aniki?"_**

**_"Hm?"_**

**_"Where will it go now?"_**

**_Sephiroth laid a hand on Kadaj's back, drawing the black coat over the small body._**

**_"It'll follow the Lifestream. It's where all souls go. It's a place of happiness."_**

**_"So – Fire is happy now?" Kadaj looked up expectantly._**

**_"I'm pretty sure."Sephiroth nodded, smiling._**

**_It wasn't before long when he came inside, a sleeping Kadaj in his arms, wrapped in his coat._**

_Memories like those..._

_I wish I could've lived in them forevermore._

_Of course..._

_Jenova..._

_You let me live in those fake dreams of my memories – until I no longer realized what I was doing anymore..._

_I let you take control... because I wanted to reshape the world for my brothers and I – when I realized what we were made of..._

_But..._

"S...Sephiroth....?"

_I'm sorry Kadaj..._

"Sephiroth? Sephiroth?!"

_I hoped... that you wouldn't turn out like me – that... it's wasn't too late..._

"SEPHIROTH!!!!"

_I was wrong again..._

* * *

Ohhhhh man... listening to the X OST really puts the mood right – I'm happy how this turned out.

Anyone want tissues?

Daenis.


	12. Dead in my heart

Koluno1986: Yeah... I like moombas too, but I didn't want this to be overly-sappy and let it live and such. Plus it was kind of a reminder of a fond pet I had - when it ran away I was very torn about it - so I guess Kadaj was like how I felt on the inside. In retrospect, some of this fic is a little bit based on my feelings of the world and my complexities, but not as extreme as Kadaj's (Sweatdrops at thought of many versions of me, lol) Thanks for reveiwing!

Hollowed Shame: Heehee - Its why Sephiroth's my favourite. Angsty-things are just... great to read and write about! Thanks for reveiwing!

Divine Star: Aww.... Zack didn't get a hug! LOL.

And yes, it's hard NOT to write something cute about them. Btw, in case you're wondering, I had this chapter planned out a good while back before I started reading "Just Us" - and it seemed we just had similar ideas in mind (grins). I'm sorry if you feel a little like I had copied you, and I'll edit if you wish. Thanks for reveiwing!

labrat-seph: I didn't get the idea from "Just Us" - but yes I think they're similar, which I apologised to Divine-Star about. It feels a bit like I ripped her good fic off. Anywho - I like Zack a lot (aka Zack x Sephiroth - but not in this, there's kids around! LOL) I look forward to hearing from you again ! Thanks for reveiwing!

From: Vindina: Welllll - I don't like the idea of them of being possible super-clones of Sephiroth, although I thought it would be too-angsty to add that into the story, hence was why I wrote in the last chapter about Sephiroth not knowing the SHM's origin, a possibility he feared that they _could _be only super-clones of him and not his actual brothers. It took a while to decide on it actually... (sweatdrops), so I kept it as a mystery.

Thanks for reveiwing!

moogle: Hee, arigatou. Sorry if its confusing - email me with questions about it if you like. Thanks for reveiwing!

Kadaj: Heehee - arigatou. You're going to need a lot more tissues for this chapter I'm afraid…

Thanks for reveiwing!

Note: In case anyone's interested, I'll have a Castlevania fanfic up in a few weeks when (or if... LOL) this and NightWalker gets finished. Its based on Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, and it'll be a decent-sized humour fic.

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

This hollow feeling in his chest would never be filled. That much Kadaj knew.

So far, he hadn't moved from where he sat, and he didn't want to either.

He wished he hadn't walked into this room - because then he wouldn't have seen his eldest brother sitting in the wheelchair, dead...

Kadaj had sobbed on his lap, feeling the cold dead limbs through the white sheet that covered him. He had cried for Gaia knows how long...

_Just like... that time... when I was little..._

But Sephiroth didn't drapw his long black coat over his shoulders, or comfort him.

It was like grieving on the cold floor...

Nothing.... mattered anymore now.

He could care less about the kids he was trying to save.... He could care less about the planet and what happened to it.

Sephiroth was gone.

Kadaj's world was crumbling now, incomplete....

_Do you want to know what killed him?_

Kadaj's head rose a little, surprised at the voice.

_**What... what killed him....? Who are you anyway....? You've... made me act... so different from who I am.... and...where are Yazoo and Loz?**_

_There'll be time to explain that later. But first, you must avenge you're brother's death...._

_None of you realized it, but the Geostigma disease attacked his vunerable body - and now he's gone from you - taken! And you know who's fault that is...._

_**The... Planet's...**_

_Exactly!! _

Although no one was there but himself, alive that is, Kadaj could feel an icy hand on his head from behind, and it wasn't Sephiroth's...

It stroked his hair gently, and he felt an arm snake around his waist.

_My poor little one.... _

_They all mean so much to you, especially Sephiroth. _

_For now you can grieve, but -I- can help you take revenge.... To honour you're eldest brother's death._

_**Honour...? **_

Kadaj frowned at the strange thought, and sat back a little, and without turning around, felt for the hand on his waist - but nothing was there.

_Close you're eyes - I -am- here._

Kadaj did so and his digits brushed off the top of someone's hand. Although his eyes were closed, he could see that hand now.

His chin was lifted and he came face to face with a woman, her face very much like Sephiroth's...

Her eyes and her hair - were like his and his brother's....

_**You're....**_

_You're mother - yes. You all share my appearance, my image._

She stroked Kadaj's cheek gently, brushing the tears away.

_So alone now... my poor Kadaj._

Something inside him clicked, woke up.

_**This.... this isn't right....**_

She frowned a little, "What do you mean?"

_**You... I've... we never had a mother.... Sephiroth never mentioned us having a mother... or that she could come to us - or that we could hear her...**_

Jenova hissed in rage on the inside, realizing that her control was too messed up - this stupid naive child was too young for her to fully command. Thinking back - Sephiroth had been the one whom Hojo had experimented on the most - and he had her strength, her unlimted magic...

This.... _pathetic _excuse for a replica of her was a joke. Including the other two. One was weak, but had her grace and her beauty, the older one her strength to even rival Sephiroth's - but his childish emotions made him weak...

Sephiroth was all of them put together - and more...

Sephiroth was perfect for her, but he was.... _too perfect..._

He broke away... because he had a reason to.

Finding three other beings that looked like him, and were family to him no longer made him feel alone in the world - and Jenova's hold on him began to slip - when he started to struggle.

She thought that black-haired human was her only problem back then....

A smile curled her lips, and Kadaj failed to see the malice in it.

_Come - lets go back to the children and lead them to the one who caused all this. He - is like you're brother, but he is a traitor - injuring Sephiroth beyond help and making this planet even worse then it already was!_

_**What? I have another brother?**_

_Cloud Strife... Although he is not very like you and the others - he and Sephiroth were quite similar in many ways..._

_He betrayed you're brothers long ago - and now he has done this!_

Kadaj blinked, mouth agape. Why didn't Loz or Yazoo - or even _Sephiroth_ tell him this? They would -never- lie to him.... never....

Jenova grew impatient with the young teen, hating how her control slipped every time she managed to grip his weak spot, the darkness in everyone's soul.

But she had him - right there, and vunerable.

Sephiroth couldn't stop her now - or any of those humans that destroyed her last body....

Kadaj felt her grip on him tighten almost painfully - and he made to open his eyes - until he realized he couldn't...

* * *

"His bike is still here - so... they couldn't have gone far, right?" Loz pointed. Marlene clutched his hand, looking around in hopes to spot Denzel.

Yazoo knelt, the movement difficult. It wouldn't be long before they.....

He touched the ground gently, "There aren't any footprints. None. This earth hasn't been disturbed at all."

"At all??"

Yazoo shook his head.

Loz looked towards the road, eyes filled with worry, "Do you think they... teleported, or something?"

Yazoo stood up, dusting off the knees of his coat, "We have no idea what she's fully capable of - so maybe...."

A silence passed for a while, Yazoo lost in his thoughts. Loz had lifted Marlene into his arms again as they felt a cold breeze sting their faces. So far, she hadn't complained much, and it almost seemed like she was beginning to trust them a little now.

Oddly enough, holding someone so small reminded him of when he and his brothers were younger - when he held Kadaj like he was Marlene.

It didn't feel so long ago now, as he thought about it.

When he and Yazoo, Kadaj and Sephiroth... lived together with Zack - the only human who knew about them. The only human whom they knew cared.

Loz was never sure about anyone else being the same.

He watched the forest trees glow gently, feeling a little more at ease. Sephiroth had brought them to a place like this a few years ago....

It was snowing - and he was buried in it - no thanks to a smart alec Kadaj after kicking a tree trunk and it rained snow on top of Loz.

He smiled when he rembered how he had cried like a baby when Sephiroth and Zack had to dig him out - it was so cold...

Loz shook his head slowly.

_I wish... we could go back to that time... Everything was perfect..._

_To me - it was Heaven..._

"Loz."

He looked at Yazoo, "Yes?"

His younger brother had mounted his motorbike, "First, we have to return this girl to Midgar - hopefully avoiding any of AVALANCHE or the Turks..."

Loz nodded, and picked up his own motorbike with one arm, mounting it. He set Marlene in front of him, "Hold on tight, alright?"

She nodded slowly, until she looked up at him.

"You look like Sephiroth."

Loz half-smiled, "We're his brothers."

"Does that mean you're going to destroy the world too?"

Both of them went still, until Yazoo smiled at her forcebly.

"No - no, we're... not like that. We've no intention...."

She didn't look convinced, but nodded slowly, " 'Kay Mister..."

They started their engines and sped off.

Midgar was a long ways from where they were - and to the both of them - it felt a million miles away....

_Heaven was the perfect word for it._

_I had everything and everyone I wanted - I couldn't have asked for anything better...._

Loz felt a small headache form, his eyes narrowing.

_Why did everything have to go wrong for us - when we were just getting started in our own lives....?_

_When Sephiroth and Uncle Zack disappeared...._

_Thats...._

_Thats when it just fell apart...._

_Although I was in charge for looking after Yazoo and Kadaj- I didn't have the backbone. I never did. I was just an oversized chicken...._

_I couldn't protect anyone - even if I tried..._

_Thats why.... _

_Sephiroth...._

_Sephiroth - why did you leave us....?_

_Why did you leave us in the first place...?_

* * *

I PROMISE the next chapter won't be as shitty as this one - and I've plenty of useless excuses ....LOL.


	13. Voices in the snow

Right - my excuses: Christmas Exams have started - and all I've done so far is lounge around, play LOTR with my brother in co-op, watch him play San Andreas and Call of Duty for hours on end and read 8-Bit Theatre on the 'Net.....

Study holds no part in my life.....LOL

That, and I'm still messing around with this Castlevania fanfic of mine.... although I haven't tocuhed my GBA SP in a while.....

Now..... REVIEWERS!!!!

Ninja Mage: Yeah... since my PCs been invected - Microsoft Word runs veeeeeery slowly.....hence I use WordPad now, which is why I don't notice the odd mistake here and there due to no spell check.... Anyway - to answer you're question, Cloud brought Seth to that Mental Institute _during _FFVII itself - and Seth has been there for over two years living in an oblivion before his brothers found him. Read the other chapters before going on - I've done a lot to change the pace of the story - and I'm glad you're enjoying it! (grins) Thanks for reviewing!

Koluno1986: LOL, don't worry - I've a nice 'ol battle formed in my head for a later stage. I'll be dealing more with Yazoo and Loz now.Trust me, I have absolutely _nothing _better to do when your sitting inside a gym filled with students after Christmas exams (just had my first three today - and I never had them in the Gym before - at all.... not exactly the nicest of experiences....) Thanks for reviewing!

Divine Star: LOL, yep - plenty of Angst.... I'm an angst whore when it comes to it (grins).Again, sorry about the whole resemblence thing - It got me concerned (bows).I'll be dealing with their childhoods soon enough - as a way of showing what kind of lives they had. Kadaj, imo, is weak-minded - looking at the trailers. He's infatuated with finding Jenova like Sephiroth was - and its _possible _that whatever was in that box might've broken his mind from how he reacted.... Just a thought though, so I added it in along with the fic. Still deciding on the ending though... don't want to make it obvious....Thanks for reviewing! (hugs)

Vindina: (grins) Well - I had hoped to get that reaction out of people from a character who _usually _stays alive - buuuut, I like to experiment. Thanks for reviewing!

Lt. Jessie: Heehee, I'm the youngest in my family - but I'm actually kind of lonely when my older brother goes back to Dublin and it feels like I'm an only child sometimes - grrr!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter about Loz! Thanks for reviewing!

labrat-seph: I promise I'll read it - Is earnest When the Holidays come along - boy.... my brother'll have to wrench me off this damned PC!!! Lots I want to do... and have to do...for lots of people.... (grins)I'll be dealing with all of their pasts.Thanks for reviewing!

moogle( ): (grins) Nice person? Aw - thanks! Hope you like this chapter - as I actually kinda like it myself - LOZ ISH CUT3!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

beginner150: LOL, I confuse myself! And I know how you feel about losing Internet. ( I bet half of us knows that!). Lost mine for a month - and to this day I am _still _surprised I am alive, LOL . And believe me - my friend and I talk about these theories a lot - so trust me, you won't bore me about it. Its what I believe myself - so I decided on a few things for the later chapters of this fic.

Thanks for reviewing!

Kadaj: I know.... (grins helplessly) Gomen - didn't mean to upset you (hugs). Hope this'll cheer you up! Thanks for reviewing!

Hollowed Shame: Heehee - just say hello! Thats all you really need to say if you just liked the fic! Thanks for reviewing!

Notes: Um..... angst? This'll deal with Loz's feelings -(C'mon, the guy's unloved.... LOL.)but also finally introduces AVALANCHE. This might be an unusual intake on Loz's past, but I kinda like it. Let me know what you thought - I'm curious what you'll say.

And yes- as I mentioned previously I'll be dealing with their pasts. I like writing about pasts.

Plus listening to the X OST still helps - LOL.

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

_It was snowing - _

_First time I ever saw snow really - didn't have a clue what it was. Until Uncle Zack very nicely decided to show me by throwing some into my face....as well as Sephiroth's when we were alseep....._

The wind flew past their faces as both men sped down through the black forest - the trees like blurred streaks of white in their haste. The little girl, Marlene, was sitting in front of Loz on the seat of the motorbike, holding on for dear life to her so-called captors. Her child-mind registered that these men didn't seem to be evil like the demon Sephiroth was -

Why did the third one disappear with Denzel and the others, she wondered.

Neither men had said a word, and Loz had an expression of what seemed like pain on his face. The one called Yazoo was faceless - but....

As she studied him further, ignoring the fast roar of wind gush into her ears almost painfully - she thought he was very pretty for a man. Funny - a girl-like Sephiroth look-a-like. She giggled to herself at the funny thought.

His eyes were filled with worry. Very much like a mother would be. Marlene had seen that look often enough in Tifa's eyes in the orphange....

From a distance, Yazoo spotted a light emerging from the centre of the forest's blackness - and a familiar sound came to his ears.

"Loz!" Yazoo called, "Its another bike!"

Both slowed to a stop and waited until a long black motorbike came tearing down through the pathway - only for it to screech to a halt near them.

On the bike, was Cloud.

And he did _not _look happy.

_Snow...._

_I kinda hated it at first - but - _

_Seeing these trees...._

_I wish I could see it again._

_"Seph! What IS this stuff?? Its so cold!" Yazoo asked, lifting up two handfuls of the white crystals, only to drop it and blowing into his hands. Loz and Kadaj stood at the doorway by Yazoo, both children looking at it in curiousity. Then the six-year old Kadaj leapt into it in his bare feet, laughing as he kicked some of it at Yazoo._

_At the table sat Sephiroth in a grey robe, and Zack, in his usual t-shirt and shorts despite the cold._

_"Kadaj! Get back in here!" Sephiroth called, the six year old grinning - before the stinging pain of frost bit the bare soles of his feet and he ran back in - nearly yelling. _

_Before long Sephiroth was warming up small little feet._

"So - you want _my _help now - do you? Even after all thats happened?"

Both silver-haired men were silent as graves. Marlene was standing by Cloud, clutching the dark fabric that hung over his right leg, looking at the silent duo.

"I understand that this is.... difficult. But, I do not lie when I say that Jenova is still very much alive - and she has... not only killed our brother.... but she's going to use Kadaj the same way she did Sephiroth." Yazoo explained calmly - a slight tremor in his voice as he mentioned their eldest sibling.

Cloud smirked, "Right.... "

He turned away from them, looking into the far distance, "So..... its happening all over again...."

Loz stared at the back of the blonde's head, wondering how to form his words.

"What happened .. those seven years ago - Sephiroth did it to protect us." he said finally - and as Cloud's head turned to the side to look at him, Loz suddenly felt a little chilly.

Cloud's eyes were glassy..... almost... dead-looking.

Was... he infected as well?

He wasn't attacking them.... like they thought he would.

Doesn't he have the strength anymore?

"For you? Why?" Cloud asked - his voice toneless.

"Jenova.... " Loz started, his head bowing forward a little, swallowing a lump, before starting again....

_Snow._

_Kadaj loved it._

_We all did....._

_"GOTCHA!!!" Zack yelled happily, fist in the air as a ball of snow came into contact with the back of a silver-headed general - whom, in return, gathered a very BIG ball of snow- and chased his second-in command with it - a murderous glare in his emerald eyes. The trio were outside with them._

_Kadaj was squatted on the ground, drawing pictures in the snow with a thin stick. Yazoo watched him with interest for a while before wandering over to the two adults whom were now pelting each other with snowballs like madmen, gathering up a snowball and hurling it at Sephiroth. _

_Loz sat by the door, poking the snow with his booted foot. He **hated **this cold - but... it did look like fun...._

_Yazoo and Sephiroth were now running past him, Sephiroth yelling something about "Sides" or something. Loz had shurgged it off, and noticed something was missing._

_Kadaj._

_While Zack was preoccupied laughing his head off, and Sephiroth on a rampage with Yazoo - Loz followed a set of small footprints leading into the forest. He looked back._

_Sephiroth did always tell them not to go too far.... there were monsters...._

_Not that Sephiroth could hear him speak anyway...._

_No - Kadaj would be easy to find._

_Loz ran off - following the footprints as the snowball war raged on now between the three stooges, unawares of his or Kadaj's absence._

_After a few moments, the tracks had come to a stop - and Loz looked around frantically, and felt panic creep over him. Calling Kadaj was useless - Loz's voice was barely audible, even to himself. Words were difficult to use anyway._

_He took another two steps before hearing a faint rustling sound. Loz froze - staring in the direction of the noise - until something covered in braches leapt out at him, yelling loudly, and sounding an awful lot like a child...._

_But, none of that registered in his mind as he turned tail and fled - screaming loudly._

_Loz continued to run until he crashed into something much taller then him - and he looked up at a surprised Sephiroth. Loz's mouth opened, his hand half-raised and pointing at the forest, "Ka - Ka!"_

_Thats all he managed to say - before bursting out crying. _

_Kadaj came wandering back, pleased with himself, until he saw Loz wrapped in Sephiroth's arms and bawling loudly into his hands._

_He'd never heard his older brother cry before - or even make a proper sound, but now..._

"If he had given himself to Jenova, she wouldn't reveal you're location to Hojo." Cloud said, confirming what he had heard. Both Loz and Yazoo nodded.

"She tried to control Loz first, then me - but found Kadaj the easiest because he was so young." Yazoo explained, "So.... in turn, Sephiroth allowed her to inhabit his body to.... keep her from us... and then he left for Nibelheim.... "

A long silence passed.

_I was the one who remembered most of the torture in the Shin-Ra Tower. I'm pretty sure Yazoo and Kadaj can remember some too.... but...._

_Hojo loved to just toy with me - thinking any old shot or experiment would be fine to use.... just because I couldn't speak properly.... _

_True... my strength surpasses even Sephiroth's. Doesn't mean I'm any better then him. Its all I am - _

_Strong._

_A muscle-head._

_Even with Sephiroth it was so difficult for me to learn how to talk properly, to read - and I'm still pretty bad with writing._

_I lived for so long as the one in the background - watching both Yazoo and Kadaj grow as I couldn't - watched them learn as I stood there, still stupid and unknowing of anything around me._

_I was hatefully envious of the two of them - for a long time. I was even envious of Sephiroth once too. Hojo had always said I was the ugliest, the stupidest of the "Litter"._

_The runt._

_I lived on - for a long time, thinking like that. The Runt. The stupid one. The ugly one. The complete opposite of his beautiful brothers._

_Even with Sephiroth comforting me as I cried at night when I woke up after another nightmare - those two slept on peacefully._

_I felt hated after what Kadaj did - scaring me when I was concerned about him. It doesn't matter at all to me now - he was only playing, but..._

_I couldn't stop crying - _

_And then I had a voice._

_And suddenly - _

_They were all around me - listening to every word I said._

The cockpit of the Highwind was silent, tension hanging in the air like a blanket over them.

Loz and Yazoo stayed out of everyone's way - both standing quietly in the far end of the control room as the ariship's engine hummed gently - the only audible noise there.

Tifa kept glancing back at Loz - her dark eyes suspicious and hateful - and he winced when he saw the multiple bruises over her bare arms - and what else he could see. But - he smiled apologetically, and she blinked at him in complete surprise - turning back to the front window of the ariship as clouds blew past them.

She looked uncertain now - and other pairs of eyes were snatching glances before joining in her gaze.

Loz closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall wearily. Yazoo looked at him, and knew what he was thinking.

"They're taking us to Sephiroth now.... I... had to tell them where we lived..." Yazoo said quietly, the back of Loz's head rolling on the wall in his direction to look at him, "But - it seems now we're their prisoners. Not that I didn't see that coming...."

He sighed quietly, folding his arms. Loz didn't say anything - but he could see Yazoo's eyes glitter, despite his face being completely nuetral.

"Is this the place?" Cloud asked, pointing down at a piece of land submerged in ruin. Yazoo regained his posture and walked forward a little stiffly.

"Yes - this is the place...." he said - uncaring of the tremor still in his voice.

_Kadaj... _

_Please...._

_Be alive._

* * *

Whew....

Hope those who like Loz liked this chappie!!! I kinda did - but I _would _like to try and include AVALANCHE more now. Yazoo's past won't be up until a few later chapters - so, until then, JA MINA!

Daenis


	14. Halfdead in your arms

Just to wish you all a late Happy New Year from me. My PCs finally fixed (well - most of it...).

My browser settings don't allow me to access chapters on. Its not the only page my Internet is having trouble with. I can't even update this properly - only upload it onto the PHP and then I can only update at work.

Hence is also why I can't send/compose emails on my Yahoo mail account.

Anyway - Enough ranting...

This fic is near the end. I don't know how much longer I plan on making it - but there'll be another..... three, four chapters as it depends on how much I write/add in at the last minute/how much I'm inspired.... or how sane I can stay with this PC in front of me.......

Reveiwers:

Kadaj: LOL, thanks. I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Thanks for Reveiwing.

Koluno1986: Yeah, I liked that part as well. We don't really get Snow in Ireland you see, and there hasn't been any for five years. But oddly enough - we got snow on Christmas Day, and that hasn't happened since my _mom _was small! It was an unusual coincidence.

Yazoo's little story won't be as depressing, I promise you. Thanks for reveiwing!

Hollowed Shame: LOL, I like Loz a lot more then the other two - so I wanted him to stand out a bit.Thanks for Reveiwing.

labrat-seph:Yeah - Its interesting how he's emotional unlike his brothers - and yet we haven't seen how much of a "Crybaby" he is in the trailers yet. And Kadaj is Sephiroth's little brother - whats NOT evil? LOL. Also, I do want to read your fanfic - but my explanation's above. Trust me, I would've enjoyed reading a lot of fanfics over Christmas...

Thanks for reviewing!

Chaos911: LOL, Yeah, Loz is unloved...Thanks for reviewing!

moogle: Consider it continued - LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Vindina: I'll try to at least, LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Divine Star: I've something a little sappy for Yazoo, LOL. It'll be in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

KokoroHikaru: I inspire? Thats a first! LOL I'm going to try and involve everyone... but I'm not sure how I'll actually -end- this... LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

DevaGlenn: Aw - Thats a nice thought! I used to do that with fanfics I really enjoyed reading over - Can't now though... printers broken... grrr! Thanks for reviewing!

Lt. Jessie: Aw.... (grins) Thats cute. I always figured Loz would be a big softie... kinda like Barret in a way. Thanks for reviewing!

Note: Shadow Creepers are those strange beasts in Advent Children. Likely guess is that they're Jenova spawn...

This'll focus a bit more on Cloud and the others too.

_Italics - Cloud's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics - Vincent's thoughts**_

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

****

Everyone was grave and silent as they disembarked from the Highwind. Both Loz and Yazoo had been disarmed before departure, and both brothers were walking in the middle of the group like prisoners. Neither had complained either, their minds more occupied on Kadaj's safety then their current situation.

Then Cloud stopped and turned to them, "Lead the way - and don't try anything."

Yazoo cast him a dark look before moving forward. AVALANCHE and the their captives passed through hundreds of fallen ruins. Wherever they lived, the Highwind couldn't land due to the buildings being too close together, and walking on foot didn't seem like a nice idea due to the Shadow Creepers lurking about. They weren't left with much choice, however, when Cid refused to have his ship damaged in _any _way....

Cloud felt a growing headache, and his body was stiff and aching already just from sitting down for a while on the ship. He fiddled with his glove for a while on a nervous habit, only to notice his skin was bleeding again.

His sword felt a little heavier then usual as well....

_Its catching up. I wonder how long I can keep up with everyone else...._

He spotted Yazoo's intelligent gaze, but the silver-haired prisoner merely turned his head forward again without a word.

_Do they know? It doesn't look like they have it.... Although. Why would they? They caused it.... Right?_

Cloud allowed his thoughts to wander as they followed Yazoo and Loz to their hidden home. He found it increasingly difficult to be alert and on-guard all the time - and he figured only Tifa and Marlene knew what was wrong with him...

Marlene _had _always been a perceptive child anyway....

"Oh... CLOUD!!"

Cloud was shot from his daydreaming by Tifa's yell. Yazoo and Loz had broken into a run, but that wasn't the problem.

There were children's bodies lining their path - and Yazoo's voice passed through Cloud's ears. He heard a name being called. But all he could see was the kids on the ground, unmoving.

Already all of AVALANCHE were on the ground checking to see if they were still alive - but the ex-SOLDIER's blue gaze travelled to the two disappearing figures.

He followed them inside a fallen building - more children littered on the floor. Cloud felt like he was suffocating - he couldn'rt breathe properly. His chest was tight with horror, making his fear, and his weakness, worse.

His shaking hand rose to find something to steady him. The palm of his hand came to rest on a wall, and his other hand was against his chest as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs.

_Geostigma.... _

_Is this.... This is Jenova's.... doing... isn't it?_

_Then why.... ?_

_Why are these... these two so.... worried?_

He heard Yazoo's voice call Kadaj's name again - then Loz's.

Ignoring the ache in his muscles he forced himself forward, careful of the small bodies on the floor. He could see some of them still breathing, much to his relief.... but they were all so... pale....

He caught up to Yazoo and Loz at last, both men looking at him and dismissing him as they ran towards another room. Yazoo had a panicked look in his eyes, while Loz looked outright scared - an unusual sight to Cloud considering this man was... actually physically bigger then Sephiroth, he realized.

"KADAJ!!"

Time froze for Cloud in that moment as he entered the room.

Sitting there in a wheelchair was Sephiroth. His eyes were closed, his head bowed forward a little. He looked asleep - but his skin was the colour of death, his lips tinted blue.

And on the floor was Yazoo kneeling with an unconscious Kadaj in his arms.

* * *

"All of the kids are still alive."

Cloud lifted his head very slowly, his vision becoming blurry. There was a styrofoam cup in front of him, a gloved hand holding it. Then he saw a face come into veiw as he lifted his gaze a little higher.

"Tifa?"

"Yes?" she asked, kneeling by him and taking his hand to put the cup into it.

Cloud shook his head, "Thanks... I wasn't sure... where I was for a minute."

"You passed out on us, Spike!" Barret grunted heavily, thick-muscled arms folded. Despite his tough pose, he looked a little shaken. And pale.

Cloud blinked slowly. Barret did have a soft spot for kids since Marlene is his daughter....

He wondered how he was taking it on the inside....

Everyone else seemed to be trying to look distracted, but he could feel eyes on him. Even Cid's as he piloted the Highwind, the gruff forty year old chewing his cigarette nervously.

_I forgot... No one knows if Geostigma is contagious or not.... _

_They're all afraid of me... except...._

"Tifa?"

She hadn't left his side. He hadn't touched his drink either.

He sipped it slowly. Water never tasted better....

"Do you want me to get you anything else?"

He shook his head, "No.... I want to know... where are the... Where are Sephiroth's brothers?"

She was silent for a moment.

Then he heard footsteps walk towards him, but there was no hesitation.

"They are inside the meeting room. Sephiroth is dead. The child called Kadaj is in the same condition as the rest of the orphans - so it seems they are untainted by Jenova's influence."

"Vincent...?" the blonde frowned, but his gaze was on the floorboards.

The rave-haired ex-Turk didn't answer him. He knew that every time he heard someone - Cloud wouldn't be sure who it was anymore... Calling there names, however, meant that he could still remember.... calling them... to make sure it was them he was talking to. The rest of AVALANCHE could now see how he struggled with being conscious alone....

_**Geostigma....**_

Vincent's gaze slid to the doors of the cockpit that led out into the hallway -

_**The disease like a slow cancer...**_

_**How long will they last?**_

_**Do they know these children are all going to die anyway? I can -feel- Jenova's poison pass through them. Draining them....**_

_**They hide it well, but slowly and surely, Jenova will drain them dry like the others.....**_

Vincent turned his ruby-red gaze away from the door - almost reluctantly, and watched as they passed the grey tinted sky. Near him, Cloud leaned against Tifa's shoulder, her arm around his shoulders. He refused to give up. But Vincent could feel his guilt, and he could smell the fear around him from the others.

Perhaps... all they did two years ago - was delay their end...

Shaking his head a little, he focused more on their so-called prisoners.

The one called Yazoo had carried Kadaj in his arms, his eyes hidden under his hair. The older one, Loz, had carried Sephiroth's covered body on board.

No one had said anything.

_**That boy, Kadaj....**_

_**Seth... **_

_**So... I wasn't wrong when I knew you were human...**_

_**But now....**_

_**Sephiroth is dead....**_

_**Lucrecia.... **_

_**Can you see him now?**_

_**Are you both no longer alone?**_

* * *

****

"Yazoo?"

The silver-haired gunman lifted his head slowly to Loz, only for his green eyes to widen.

"I don't... feel so good..."

"LOZ!!!"

* * *

Daenis. 


	15. Ghosts from the past

Note: **THE LOT OF YOU ARE PROBABLY GOING TO KILL ME FOR THE START OF THIS CHAPTER...... **

LOL - go ahead and read if you all dare.... (grins evilly)

Also - about Geostigma.... Just to clear this up...

I strongly doubt the SHM can actually be infected with Geostigma. Jenova is the cause of the Scar Star Syndrome, and in the ending of FFVII - the Lifestream gushes out from the ground to stop Meteor, but in turn, infects people with Geostigma. Sephiroth survived the Lifestream - so its likely the SHM would too considering how damned powerful they are in the trailers.

Also, this chapter focuses a good bit on AVALANCHE now, and their current states during Advent Children. Also - I've made this longe then the other chapters too as a thank you to everyone who's kept me going for this long. I've never written something and finished it in full - other then Zack's Diary, and I'm truly grateful.

Now, Reviewers....

Koluno1986: Yeah, I live on the island of Ireland, LOL. My dads been to Chicago, and my mom and her sister to New York, but I've never been there myself... I would like to go there though...

And no - I love Yazoo too. I like all of 'em really... I've no actual favourite other then a soft spot for Loz. Thanks for reviewing!

Hollowed Shame: I think your guess might be wrong - LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

moogle: No - I like the compliments and critism - seriously, I want to be a decent writer in the future so these reviews do mean a lot to me. What made you think that out of curiousity? Plus its nice to meet other FF fans out there too. Thanks for reviewing!

Kadaj: (raises hands looking at bazooka and smiles) If you killed me - who'd finish this fic? LOL.

Is that Hollow Shame's fanfic your talking about? I quite liked it...

I'm keeping Kadaj's story secretive.Thanks for reviewing!

Arbil: Yep - I love angst too. I seem to be good at it for some reason - LOL. No fanfics have made me cry other then one or two animes I've seen.... Thanks for reviewing!

Fire Gemron: Thank you - I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your two reviews!

Yuka-san: And continue it I shall! Thanks for reviewing!

Vindina: I'll try too - LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

KokoroHikaru: Captivating? Awwww shucks.... (is all red in the face)Thanks for reviewing! I'll say this much - Cloud has Geostigma, and its seriously screwing him up....

Chaos911: Yes.... I seriously think the lot of you are going to kill me for this chapter.... LOL. Either that or you'll all laugh.... maybe.... (goes to cower under desk with her Sephy figurine)Thanks for reviewing!

labrat-seph: Aw, thanks (igone all red). Yeah - I knew about the WCM even when I was writing this. I found out from some translations hanging about the place. And your probably either going to laugh or kil me for this chapter - LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

"LOZ! Where are you go - "

The bulky silver-haired man fled outside and tossed half his body over the railing - and vomited his guts out.

It was the first time both Yazoo and Loz himself learned he was prone to airsickness.....

Cid chewed on his cigarette thoughtfully as Loz hung himself over the railing - looking quite pale. Unbeknowst to Loz and a certain ninja-girl, both were outside standing together looking like the world had fallen on top of them.

"Lovely. We've got two wusses on this airship." The captain muttered, grinding his spent ciggy in an old blackened ashtray near him. Barret trudged over, craning his head over Cid's shoulder to look out over the cockpit's control panel.

"Huh - th' clone's gettin' sick?"

The blonde pilot felt a pair of crimson eyes bore into the back of his head, and he shivered slightly.

Cid nodded slowly, "What about the other thr-... Two?"

Barret shrugged nonchantedly, "Haven't gone near 'em."

"They're still inside. The child is also still unconscious like the orphans."

Both men turned around and looked at Vincent, whom stood against the wall like he hadn't said a word.

"You check on them?" Cid asked the raven-haired man.

"Yes. And I would appreciate if you did not call them clones."

Vincent's tone was both cold and slightly annoyed.

Barret felt his breath hitch a little under the ex-Turk's stone gaze, and said nothing.

Cid slid another cig out from the packet strapped to his googles and placed it between his slightly cracked lips, "You don't think they're clones then?"

Vincent was silent as Cid rummaged around in his pocket for a lighter, one eye closed, the other looking up and trying to remember which pocket he left the darn thing in.

"They're Sephiroth's brothers. Blood brothers, through and through."

The rusty pilot flared the cigarette into life and sucked in deeply before blowing out a long whoosh of silver smoke, regarding the former Shin-Ra Executive with inquisitive eyes.

"How do you know this?"

All eyes turned to Tifa, but hers were on Vincent, a hand on her hip.

"I did some..... investigating, during our split two years ago." Vincent said slowly, "I found that Shin-Ra's Science Department had more dirty secrets then I had feared...."

_And of course.... _

_Lucrecia and I found out together..... _

_I never meant for her to get involved....._

_And it led to this...._

"Vincent? Vincent?"

The dark-hairead man's head shot up suddenly, coming out of his thoughts.

Tifa walked up to him, "You're not going to let anything happen to them, are you?"

There was a long moments silence before Vincent brushed past her, "No."

Her tired face wrinkled into an angry scowl, her shoulders hutched up, and her fists clenching, "And since Cloud can't do anything much anyway - you've nothing to worry about...."

"Tifa..." Barret said softly, his metal hand raised, but let it drop slowly as Tifa's slim body relaxed.

Vincent turned to the three, his eyes... almost glowing. To Tifa, it almost looked like Vincent was.... angry with her.

"He is stronger then that. It surprises me how small your opinion is of him now, Tifa...

He is strong, because we are all here once more."

She felt something sting in her chest, but said nothing as Vincent walked slowly out of the cockpit, leaving the three in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Two years ago.... everything changed for the planet. When the Lifestream burst from the ground and the planet gave its judgement upon the human race - no one really knows even now if the planet was angry with them or not.

Geostigma was the result of the Lifestream seeping from the ground. Who knew such a beautiful, life-giving liquid, the very source of Gaia's life itself - could spread something so...

No.

Overtime, everyone believed that the planet was angry with all humans - even though Shin-Ra was gone, and the reactors were breeding grounds for monsters, it seemed the whole human race was to blame for its pain....

Tifa shook her head as she pondered this for the hundredth time that evening. She was below deck with the unconscious group of children, all wrapped up warmly with nothing else to do other then to wait....

They saved the planet - and... the planet allowed them to live.

Her face sunk into her hands slowly.

_Aeris. _

_What did you do.... what did you say?_

_Did you pray to the planet to let us live just a little bit longer, even if it meant watching those die all around you?_

It seemed..... almost too cruel for Aeris to let such a thing happen. True, Tifa had believed the woman was... unusual to say the least. It was certainly not jealousy, as most of AVALANCHE believed. Tifa just...

_I've become more distant with everyone now... ever since we all split two years ago. _

Barret had returned to Corel to rebuild it, Cid went back to Rocket Town, Yuffie and Red and everyone else all went their seperate ways too.....

Where.... Where did that bond they all had go? When their main goal was no longer battling Shin-Ra and finding Sephiroth.... was that the end? Hi and goodbye? It was fun while it lasted but now we've nothing more to fight for, other then our lives?

"It.... It should've... brought us all together again.... " she choked a little.

She didn't want to take her hands out from her face, only to see the carpet of small bodies on the floor before her.

"I don't think we can help anyone....."

She lifted her head sharply, "Cloud?"

The blonde sat on the other side of the crate she was sitting against, his head bowed a little.

"Family.... friends.... "

A short pause

"No one."

* * *

"Kadaj.... please wake up.... Kadaj...."

Yazoo felt his throat burn from so much talking. He had hoped talking to his youngest sibling might....

He didn't know what to do....

Talking to Kadaj seemed to be his only option availible. He had told him stories, chatted with him softly, until eventually the side of Yazoo's head was against Kadaj's, pleading for the teen to wake up.

For the first time in so long, Yazoo felt helpless. His brother Sephiroth was dead, and here he cradled a barely-alive Kadaj in his arms, and Loz.... was still outside getting sick.

He closed his eyes slowly, willing it all away - wanting to let his exhausted body just slip into unconsciousness....

_**So very tired, Yazoo.... Yeah - you should sleep a bit, I'll be fine. **_

Yazoo's eyes slid open slowly, "K...... Kadaj....?"

Lifting his head, he saw a familiar pair of child-like green eyes, and a cheeky smile.

_**"You're so tired looking brother.... You should rest a while."**_

"Your.... awake... Kadaj." Yazoo smiled, his eyes glimmering with tears, "I... I thought...."

A ghost like hand lifted to touch Yazoo's cheek.

_**"Go on, close your eyes again. Yazoo - your tired, you need sleep. We'll be here watching over you.**_

_**"Yeah Yazoo - you need sleep. You work too hard sometimes."**_

"S...Sephiroth....?"

Sephiroth sat there, the white sheet draped around his shoulders, dressed in his black SOLDIER uniform Yazoo was so used to him wearing when he came home.

The General smiled, **_"Go on Yazoo - its time for bed anyway for you. Kadaj's already asleep."_**

Yazoo found himself straining his head to look up at Sephiroth, and the question of how he got so small flickered through his mind before it was forgotten completely.

His eldest brother knelt, **_"Come on - time for bed."_**

Yazoo didn't say anything as he felt Sephiroth's arms wrap around his small body and lift him up.

How.... old was...

"How.... old am... I?"

Sephiroth gave a small chuckle, **_"Five, remember? You taught Kadaj how to take his first steps this morning - or have you already forgotten that? You must be more tired then I thought."_**

"I.. I'm not tired...."

His head had drooped onto Sephiroth's shoulder, and he suddenly felt safe. He felt warm and safe - and he was with his brothers...... his.... brothers.....

"My..... brother..s....."

"YAZOO!!!"

_**Its alright - go back to sleep - ignore the rest of the world. You're nice and safe here with your family. Isn't that what matters to you most?**_

"YAZOO!"

Then everything seemed to fall apart - and Yazoo let out a long gasp, finding Loz kneeling in front of him, hands on his shoulders. A man dressed in a crimson cloak stood behind him.

Yazoo turned his head slowly towards the body near them.....

Sephiroth........

The body was still covered up.

His eyes fell to the one lying on his knees.

Kadaj......

Both.... both.....

"They..... Loz..... they......"

"Yaz' - snap out of it, what are you saying?" Loz shook his younger brother's slim shoulders gently.

"Sephiroth..... he.... Kadaj.... We'll.... be... fine..."

Ruby red eyes narrowed as Yazoo drifted in and out of his entranced state, and then he laid a hand on Loz's shoulder.

"Keep him awake for as long as you can - don't be afraid to shout to keep him awake."

Loz glanced up at him, "What? Whats happening to him??"

"Keep him awake Loz - _don't _let him fall asleep - or he'll end up just like Kadaj."

Yazoo's head had dropped to his chest, no longer speaking, and out of sudden panic, Loz shook him violently, teeth clenched.

"YAZOO! WAKE UP!! COME ON YAZOO!!"

_**Your just having.... a strange... dream.... on't.... don't wake up... your so....ired...**_

"YAZOO!"

_**You... ant to stay.... ere wi... yo...fa....ily....ri...ht?**_

"He's coming round." Vincent knelt by Yazoo's side, keeping the slim man sitting up as Loz tried to wake him.

"Yazoo - c'mon, snap out of it!! Shit! I never should've left him alone!" Loz cursed, still shaking Yazoo.

"Yazoo - don't fall into her trap - wake up now!" Vincent leaned in close to Yazoo's ear. He laid a hand against Yazoo's heart - and could hear her taunting, alluring voice as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

_**Ya....o.... do....t.... le-ave...me....**_

"Ka....da...j.... "

_**He.... p.... me..... azoo.....**_

"Hit him, hard. I'm breaking her hold - do it, Loz." Vincent seemed to be struggling within himself, and after a moment's uncertainty - Loz did what was asked.

_She's using him as bait...... Am... I too late...?_

"Sorry about this - but -" Loz dreaded Yazoo's wrath, but lifted his arm and balled his hand into a fist.

_**D.... leav....m...e...**_

It felt like something inside Yazoo snapped when Loz punched him good and hard in the face - and he sat there, a hand on his abused cheek, staring at both Loz and Vincent, a million things running through his mind. But the first thing that registered in his mind was....

There was no familiar weight on his knees.....

"Loz..... Where.... Where is Kadaj?"

"Over there - Yazoo. He's still with us." Vincent said, and Yazoo noticed his cape was missing.

"We nearly lost you there, Yaz'." Loz sat back, breathing a little deeply, feeling queasy again from all the moving.

Kadaj was lying flat on the ground, Vincent's cape draped over his small frame. Yazoo made to crawl over in a sudden thought that the teen was awake - until both Loz and Vincent took his arms, Vincent saying a frim, "Don't."

Yazoo looked at him accusingly, but Loz eased him back, "Easy Yaz' - listen to him..."

"Whats going on?" Yazoo's head shot towards Loz, "And why the _hell _did you punch me you musclebrain!?"

Loz grinned at Vincent, "He's definately with us again."

"Yazoo - do not touch Kadaj." Vincent turned the young adult to face him, "And that goes for you, Loz. Neither of you touch either of them. Otherwise, you will both end up like Kadaj, and eventually - you will all be dead like Sephiroth."

Yazoo's eyes widened slightly, "What.... What are you saying?"

Vincent's head bowed slowly, his eyes thoughtful, "Jenova is inhabiting Kadaj's body as we speak. You had been holding onto the boy for hours on end, and she managed to create a link between you and him so you could be dragged down by your grief, as Kadaj was."

".... " Yazoo looked away, his lips parted as he digested this information, "..... Sephiroth.... is still.... dead... isn't he?"

Loz swallowed a lump in his throat, "Yeah..... Yaz..... he is...."

"She creates illusions - ones from your deepest memories and twists them around. She was embracing you so you would give yourself up, thinking... whatever it was you were thinking. And once you fall asleep - your already in her hands." Vincent explained, his cold tone making Yazoo feel weaker then he already felt.

"Get him to his feet, Loz - and both of you leave. Now."

Both males stared at him, but Loz was the first to speak, "What? Why?"

"If you want a chance to get your brother back - leave this room. I know now where he is."

"But... he's in this room - "

"No - he is not. Now leave."

Loz hauled Yazoo to his feet and forced him forward gently. Despite this strange order from Vincent, Loz was beginning to trust him more then anyone else on this ship. Something struck Loz on the inside about this peculiar man when he walked outside to the deck where he stood half-dead over the railings feeling like a pile of crap.

It was.... .like this man knew them.....

He spoke to Loz about Sephiroth like.... he had.... known him.....

Loz trusted his instincts - and he was left with very little options other then to listen to the enigmatic man. Now he was glad he did.

"Loz - let go of me! What the hell are you thinking of doing?? And who ARE you anyway??" Yazoo pulled against Loz's grip - nearly staggering in his attempt, but Loz's grip did not faulter.

"Yaz' - C'mon, please. Trust him - " Loz looked at Vincent determined, "I trust him. He'll get Kadaj back - "

Yazoo wasn't given any more chances to protest as Loz easily lifted him off his feet by the waist and hauled him out of the conference room. Vincent stood at the doorway, looking at Loz and nodding his thanks - and shut the doors.

Vincent turned towards the two bodies before him.

_**So.... it seems only you can see me properly, other then Sephiroth.**_

Before Vincent stood - or more so, floated, a ghostly carbon copy of Sephiroth. The only differences were the voices - this one was female's, and Sephiroth peach skin was a sick blue. His/Her eyes glowed an eerie golden hue, and were watching Vincent hungrily.

_**You can't get him out of my trance, human. The boy is too deep inside of his own little dream.**_

"Theres a difference, " Vincent said tonelessly at the Jenova manifestation,

"I'm not what you'd _call _human...."

* * *

(runs for cover under desk)

Please... RR if you people aren't gonna gut me for this chapter, LOL!!

The next chapter will likely be this length as well. I'm hoping to sort of split the chapter for AVALANCHE and the SHM - then put them together in the chapter after that. Things will slot together, I promise.

Daenis


	16. Aniki

Koluno1986: LOL, and whats more - I love writing about the evil bitch! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing!

KokoroHikaru: Well... that'll be explained a bit further in the story... Vinnie knowz thingz...Also - I've answered you're questions about the characters below.Oh, and I love cliffies... and torturing people with them too!Thanks for reviewing!

labrat-seph: Well... I'm not sure what Jenova is per se - only that she's a shape-shifter that relies heavily on another person's DNA or cells to improve her own. Thats why she can multiply and why you fight parts of her body in the game. No doubt she would've been able to take the form of someone else if she had their cells - such as Sephiroth, who was born with them. Makes it very easy for her...In a way - you could almost put in a cruel sense that Sephiroth's just a shell for her, even though he has a mind and soul of his own because of human genes.

(looks up)

I better stop babbling, LOL!

But, I think Jenova's the female of her species - whatever kind of species that is. I have my own rendition in the making in case you're interested - www.daenis-farenheights. thing is - I'm the one who starts the JENOVA Project up again! Muahahaha(ahem)As for Vincent... you'll have to read on!Thanks for reviewing!

Raven Cactuar: LOL - Glad I got someone to like Loz for his manliness! I'm sorry about the lag in updates - bad crap at school!And you seem like a very nice person too! (hugs back)Thanks for reviewing!

Divine Star: (glomps back) Well - I can't promise anyone's safety in -this- fic, muahahahaaa...

Sephiroth: SHE KILLED ME! HOW COULD KILL ME?

Cause I could, bwa! Thanks for reviewing!

Jehraldeen: Thanks for you're good critisim! I knew I had some problems here and there... 'cept I couldn't see them. I mix up "your" and "you're" an awful lot - and the past tense...well - to me, it sounds right, even if it makes no sense to anyone else! LOL.But, I'm glad you like the plot - even if I am sorta srewing it up with grammer! Heehee - I drive my English teacher berserk!And yes - I will keep writing! Thank you again! And thanks for reviewing!

Kadaj: I don't expect people to forgive me for cliffies!Heeeheee...Thanks for reviewing!.

Hollowed Shame: Thanks for reviewing!

Yuka-san: And I will give more! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Vindina: Heehee, thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

moogle: Whee! Vinnie peoples! I wuv Vinnie peoples! And you're NOT annoying for crying out loud, LOL! I like hyper people... er... so long as I am not glomped in real life at work and tickled in ... er.. I won't mention! Thanks for reviewing!

VinChaos: Heehee - I'll certainly try and NOT abandon it! (knows she's been lagging)Thanks for reviewing!

Lil Empress of the Heartless: I'll save you're Kadaj-Kun, heehee. Interesting name btw...Thanks for reviewing!

ladygreensleevesd: LOL. For chaps 7+8, yes, writing about bishounens in tight leather was fun, even though I still hate that chapter - I'm thinking of writing a humour fic with AC... For chaps 9+10 - yes, Loz is smooth... as gravel. And as for a Yazoo shower scene... consider it planned for the time being... I already have Sephiroth in a maids outfit on the way...Chapters 11, 12, 13: Consider it a real experience. The same thing happened to me when I was much younger - and I believed this kitten at my friends was going to live despit how sick it was - and it died after a couple of hours. I remember how I cried my heart out, LOL. I wanted to put that in. I thought it was like a lesson I learnt.And as for rest of the chapters - I'm glad you're enjoying it!And don't worry about writing so much - look at my replies!LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

Iarrod: Sorry about the lag in updates.Thanks for reviewing!

Fire Gemron: Thank you! (grins)Thanks for reviewing!

Chaos911: I like to leave people speculating... (knowing smile) And yep - Chaos'll turn up somewhere - only, not quite what you'd expect... (is all mysterious)Thanks for reviewing!

Arbil: (Ducks for cover) Don't hunt me! Well, er, you know I live in Ireland - but you don't know which county! Muhahaha!

Sephiroth: Cork.

Me: NOW WHO'S THE DAMN TRAITOR?

Heehee - Thanks for reviewing!

Note: People are wondering about the change in some of the characters personalities, and how Vincent's connected to the SHM somehow in my stroy. Well, this piece on the official website for AC that translated gave me an idea a few months ago during the time I was considering writing this:

Vincent Valentine:

A former Turks gunman. His body was reconstructed by Shin-Ra in the past, and was endowed with the ability to change into an immortal monster, and he lives bearing this fate. He has been solitarly studying the world since then, and he has a little knowledge regarding the events they are faced with now.

I had wanted to make Vincent a sole character later in the story and worked on this little piece of info - especially as he seems to know whats happening to the planet. When he rescues Cloud from Kadaj in the trailers (although I changed that...), he speaks of Jenova -

"These people have obtained the head of Jenova"

Also - people are wondering about the characters acting differently. Well - its like this:

Their planet is slowly dying. Cloud has Geostigma and as he was once the reluctant leader of AVALANCHE and hero of the Planet - usually a leader figure on the possible brink of death discourages others. And considering their situation, things are rather hopeless...

Its possible that because their is so many people and children that are now homeless and ill - things wouldn't be peachy either. No doubt it would affect all the characters in their own way, as you will tend to see the difference...I'm also doing Shakespeares "King Lear" for my Leaving Certificate English - so that inspired me a little.

Now - I have to stop babbling!

Again, I offer my absolute gratitude to for providing us fans with such great info and going to the trouble of translation, especially how I could use some of the dialouge and such. Arigatou gosaimasu!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

"LOZ! LET GO OF ME! WHO **IS **THAT WITH KADAJ?" Yazoo yelled furiously, punching his back and kicking wildly in Loz's vice-like grip. He walked upstairs away from the Operation Room and, without a word, Loz suddenly dumped Yazoo onto the floor. The slimmer silver-haired man landed on his backside rather painfully.

"His name's Vincent." Loz stated.

Rubbing his painful rear, Yazoo glared up at him, "And who's Vincent?"

Loz ignored the glare,"He saved you're life."

Yazoo blinked and made to stand, "... Saved... my life? How...? What...?"

A wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled, only for Loz to catch him by the arms"Easy Yazoo... I think I hit you a bit too hard..."

"You WHAT?" Yazoo raised an eyebrow, and Loz cowered a little.

"Um... I had to wake you up somehow - and no alarm clock was gonna do that, Yaz'..."

The gunman touched his cheek and winced, "Now I know why it stings..."

"Sorry..."

Yazoo shook his head wearily. He felt so tired...

_Do you want to sleep...?_

His eyes shot open"LOZ!"

His older brother was still standing there... thank Odin...

"Yazoo - its alright, Kadaj'll be alright... "

He embraced Yazoo to keep him on his feet, to keep him awake...

Yazoo buried his head into Loz's chest. The world was spinning too fast for him - his legs... his legs were _not _going to keep him upright...

He gave himself a long minute to clear his head... voices... too many voices...

"What... happened... in there...?" he asked finally, raising his head a little to look at Loz"... It... was like I was... living in the past... with...Sephiroth, and you.. and... and Kadaj.."

His hand gripped the loose leather of Loz's collar, the older man feeling him tense.

"Yazoo...Its ok..."

What could you explain what you didn't understand yourself...?

* * *

_The sky was a brilliant white - pink blossoms floating like bubbles around him. Soft lush grass below his booted feet. His head was bowed low - he couldn't move. _

_But... he could feel the warmth of the air on his cheeks - _

_...warmth... _

_The feeling felt so alien... His heart had gone cold..._

"Am I dead?."

_He heard a giggle._

_"Of course not silly! You haven't had a good dream in a long time... "_

_He felt a jolt in his chest - a joy that suddenly turned to pain._

"I... I'm so sorry..."

_"For what?"_

"I... Couldn't do anything for you..."

_"Whats there to forgive, Cloud?"_

"You... You should be here... .with us... with..."

_"With you"_

_There was a long silence - and the flowers seemed to come to life around him - flowing up into the sky like butterflies._

_A small, delicate hand rested itself on the black cloth of his arm - and Cloud turned his head a little - eyes filled with pain and guilt._

_"I am with you. Always."_

"I will be with you soon though. Everday it gets harder... to move on."

_"I want to you to live, Cloud. What about those you'll leave behind?"_

"I... I don't know..."

_"You don't want to die. Not yet. Theres... well, theres another person who needs you..."_

_He couldn't turn his head any further._

"Why can't I see you're face? I want to see you."

_"I am dead. You remember me being alive only... "_

_He could hear the ship's engines. He was waking up..._

"But... please... I don't want to leave now... "

_"Cloud - stay alive for me... please.. And... help Sephiroth."_

"...Help... Sephiroth?"

_He turned to find her already gone - her hand absent from his shoulder._

"Aeris..."

* * *

Night was slowly falling - like Tifa's hope as she watched the orange sun sink into the sea. None, absolutely none, of the children had woken up. 

It wouldn't be much longer before the Highwind would arrive at Midgar, so maybe... they could do something then...?

She shook her head slowly and closed her eyes...

_Aeris... I wish you could tell me something... _

"...Tifa..."

Her head shot up towards Cloud. The blonde had been asleep for three hours now, and all she could do was watch.

Wrapped in a throw, back against a wooden crate, Cloud looked up at her with unfocused watery blue eyes...

"... She... She's... here..."

She knelt to his side, raising a hand to his cold, white cheek,"Who...?"

"...Aeris...She... I met her again."

Tifa's eyes lit up, and she laid her hands on Cloud's shoulders.

In return - he gave her a half smile.

_Aeris.._

_

* * *

_

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"In a safe place, so the world can't get to us."

"But - its dark and... and I'm scared. Where are Loz and Yazoo?"

A chuckle, "So many questions..."

Kadaj felt a hand stroke his cheek"They won't be coming with us."

"W - What? Why? Where are we Aniki? I can't see you!"

He was shushed softly, his hair stroked gently"Its alright - Aniki won't let let anything happen to you... You know that, right?"

Kadaj frowned. Why would Sephiroth ask such a question? Of course... of course he trusted... him...

Then a hand appeared near his face. A glowing whte hand. As Kadaj's eyes trailed upwards - he was met with green eyes similar to his own. His own small one touched it.

_... cold... so cold... I am always by your side..._

His hand shot back, but then he beamed, "Aniki!"

Sephiroth smiled"You'll be safe here with me, Kadaj."

"And... Yazoo, and Loz?"

The smile faltered... flickered?

"They'll be here with us soon too. Its just a matter of time."

Another flicker.

"Aniki... Sephiroth...? Whats happening to you?"

"Nothin...g... Ka...Daj..."

A series of flickers.

_Wake up. Wake up now._

"Sephiroth" wrapped his arm around Kadaj's small body - drawing him close, crushing him.

_**"He'ssss mine"**_

Kadaj gasped as "Sephiroth" hissed viciously into the dark, and the boy could barely turn his head to see something... red... something red and moving in the blackness that surrounded them.

"An... Aniki - you're... you're hurting me! Let go!"

_Wake up!_

_**"He's not going to listen to you - Chaos..."**_

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME! YOUR NOT MY ANIKI!" Kadaj screamed, swinging his now teenage hand into the "Sephiroth's" jaw. The blow snapped the doll's head back - the skin turning into wood - the hair turning into white string...

Kadaj screamed again when he saw the green marbles that rolled out of the dolls face.

"ANI**KIIIIII!**"

Then there was darkness all around him - complete utter darkness...

"Dammit - I've lost him again..."

_**Why don't you just give up? Be lost in this eternal slumber where you can relive you're dreams? I promise you happiness - blissful happiness... All you have to is give yourself to me, Vincent.**_

"I've heard better advertisements by Shin-Ra for executions."

He continued to push his way through the dream - Chaos' glowing aura surrounding him. It would protect its shell from these invading spirits...

It whispered to Vincent softly, its invisible clawed hands around his chest - guiding him to the lost soul he seeked.

Thousands of memories - images - people, passed through him. Many of them of Lucrecia. Some real. Some fake.

_**Its your fault she is dead.**_

"And I am atoning. Theres nothing more I can do. Giving myself to you for ignorant happiness will only add to my sins. I can never have her in my arms again."

_**She can be in your arms again - **_

A pair of hands touched his cheeks - emerald green eyes blinking at him sweetly - until he slid his weapon out -

_**Hesitation...?**_

- and shot the doll square between the eyes.

"I'm not that easily fooled."

The memories melted around him, and he was left with Chaos' aura, and the darkness before them. The creature whispered in his ear again and pointed towards a tiny light.

"There..."

Vincent drew closer - the sounds of voices and sobs and memories filling his ears. But Chaos' whisper was much louder. It kept him focused.

All the other voices began to fade until he could only hear one.

_"Aniki - don't leave me - don't leave me alone again..."_

"Aniki - don't leave me - don't leave me alone again..."

"He is dead."

Tear filled blind eyes shot left and right"W... who are you? Where is Aniki?"

"He is dead, Kadaj. Sephiroth is de..."

"LIAR!"

Vincent reached out with his clawed hand - the gold plates shimmering with crimson electricity - only for a blinding light to flash in front of his eyes as he tried to touch Kadaj. Vincent clenched his teeth as Kadaj screamed - violently forcing him backwards.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK! GIVE MY BROTHER BACK!" Kadaj hollored, palms crushed into his eyes wet with tears.

Regaining his posture, Vincent looked at his claw and watched as white and red electricity shot across his arm and clawed fingers. Slowly, the white lightning turned to red. Chaos was still protecting him.

Upon Vincent's contact - the barrier around Kadaj made itself visible. His mental barrier.

The teen was flickering like television inside the barrier - caught between his memories - sometimes flickering to him being a small child, another of his real self.

"Kadaj - Sephiroth is dead... Please - come with me." Vincent drew close, but not close to touch. Not yet.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Kadaj cried, shaking his head, "Stop putting these thoughts in my head! Stop talking to me! Let them go! Let them GO!"

The barrier trembled dangerously around him.

"He's fighting with himself... and with her..." Vincent murmured - then raised his claw again.

After a moment, Chaos whispered once more - agreeing.

The claw began to pulse softly - then throbbed, then beat, like a heart - glowing until even the gold had turned a dark red, like blood. The veins in his arms grew dark - Vincent's eyes slipping away from recognition into an animilistic stare.

Drawing the claw back slowly, Vincent's hair and cape rose with the power surrounding him. There was a faint ripping sound, and the back of his cape was torn open as two leathery black wings grew with a sickening noise.

"Take over... Protect... him..." Vincent whispered, before shooting the claw into the barrier.

_It was quiet. _

_He was alone again._

"Aniki"

_He took a few small steps forward._

"Aniki? Where are you?"

_He walked a little further, and he felt something brush his face. A cape... a red cape._

"Oh?"

_The little boy looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man standing above him, looking down at him._

"Um... Can you tell me where my brother is?"

_The stranger extended a gloved hand._

_"I'll show you the way. Follow me."_

_Kadaj smiled, taking the man's hand, _"Who are you mister?"

_The man lifted his head a little - showing a bit more of his face"Valentine. You're brothers are wating for you."_

* * *

"How long have they been in there?" 

"Two... three hours." Loz sighed, arms folded.

Cid bit his cigarette"And you've no idea what mumbo-jumbo shit Vinniet's pulling in there"

Loz shook his head"No... Sorry..."

Barret dark eyes watched the door intently, willing the doors to open. He was leaning back against the wall, arms folded. Near him was Cid, Red and Yuffie.

He wondered about Cloud and Tifa...

"Hey - you doing alright?" Cid bent a little, looking at Yazoo. His back was to the wall, knees drawn up a little, no colour in his cheeks. He raised his head a little to look at Cid, and nodded a little. Then Cid slipped off his jacket and handed it to Loz

" 'Ere - give this to him, he doesn't look too hot."

Loz blinked, and hesitantly took the jacket, "Thank you."

Then the doors of the Operation Room slid open with a loud creak.

Vincent stepped out, a smaller body wrapped in his red cloak, barely conscious.

"Kadaj... " Yazoo made to stand, until Loz halted him with a hand.

Vincent looked at all of them slowly.

"Land. We must burn the body inside before it infects us all."

* * *

Hopefully I can update more often now. My excuse is that I was having... some problems at school... Not good for the esteem or the imagination... 

Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed this!

Daenis


	17. Waking up

Reviewers:

ladygreensleevesd: I'm actually doing a fanfic about Sephiroth in a maid's outfit, LOL grins And trust me, I grinned when I wrote that sentence down, heehee. Although I'm not a big Aeris fan, I kinda liked how that part turned out. I'm no romantic, I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

Koluno1986: I actually don't know, LOL. I figure I might have this wrapped up soon, but not very soon. I'm still deciding on something, you see, but I'm working on the upcoming chapters that'll lead up to my decision then. Thanks for reviewing!

Kadaj: LOL, I love making people suffer with cliffhangers! Thanks for reviewing!

Hollowed Shame: LOL, your welcome. But then again, look at me. My excuse for not updating is sheer LAZINESS! grins Thanks for reviewing!

Vindina: I'll try to! grins Thanks for reviewing!

Chaos911: Thanks grins I'll try and update more reguarly, promise! Now, GO PICK FLOWERS! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

Arbil: Thanks, it was a bit hard to do, especially when your trying to describe whats playing in your mind. I couldn't get half of it down in words, grr! LOL, thanks for reviewing!

Divine-Star: LOL, gomen-ne. I don't mean to make people cry! Although I -did- kill Sephiroth... aheheh... Sephiroth glares eeep! Thanks for reviewing! runs away

labrat-seph: LOL, sorry about the long explanation. I do that a lot grins Hopefully you'll be allowed back on the PC by the time I update. Thanks for reviewing!

Yuka-san: LOL, sorry! I seemed to have upset a lot of people with his death... Thanks for reviewing!

Fire Germon: Thanks is blushing Imo, I think I'm only an average writer - I do make a lot of mistakes! LOL, but, thanks for the compliments! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

Vincent's words didn't quite register in Yazoo's mind.

"...What...?"

"We must land and burn the body. Its an infestation Jenova's created, and it being here will infect everyone overtime." he stated simply. Kadaj's eyes fluttered slightly, a small sound slipping from his throat. He wasn't quite awake yet.

Loz rushed forward to them both, taking Kadaj into his arms carefully and looked straight at Vincent.

"Who is it in there...? It can't be S -"

Vincent shook his head slowly, "No. He is still dead."

Loz's eyebrows knitted together in suspicion, "How is it that you know all this? About us? About Jenova being alive once more?"

"Whats going on?" Yuffie barged in, RedXIII at her heels while Cait Sith bounced in. There was a moments silence before they heard Tifa yell.

"EVERYONE! THE KIDS ARE WAKING UP!"

Down below - one by one the orphans began to stir. Tifa watched Denzel's eyes open and look up at her in confusion. Her eyes welled up with tears as a big smile stretched from ear to ear. She laid a hand on his forehead, while Denzel blinked slowly.

"Where's Cloud?"

Kadaj groaned softly in Loz's arms, his head turning a little.

"Kadaj?" Loz lowered him to the floor, a hand behind his head.

"...its too early... " Kadaj muttered, "... lemme alone..."

Loz chuckled softly, "Thank Odin..."

Yazoo crawled to Kadaj's side, laying a hand on his cheek, and relief washed over him.

"Whut's goin' on? Just a while ago everyting seemed ta be fallin' apart." Barret asked, looking at Vincent, "Whatcha do, Turk?"

Vincent remained silent as Tifa bounded up the stairs, Cloud following her behind slowly, "Everyone! They're awake, they're going to be alright! Cid! Get us back to Seventh Heaven fast!"

Cid lit another cigarette and headed towards the cockpit until Vincent stopped him.

"No - we must land now, " Vincent lifted a claw.

The old pilot threw his hands up in the air, "MAKE up your MINDS!"

"So... its that kid again..." Cloud murmured, looking at Kadaj. Each step was an effort, but he could feel his strength return to him. The ex-SOLDIER stopped at the last top step, his eyes solely on Kadaj. He leaned against the wall with one arm, his head lowered, "... hmph."

Yazoo got to his feet slowly, Cid's jacket still around his shoulders, "Don't blame him for this. He's as much a victim as the others below."

Cloud snorted, "Sure... What would I expect from clones?"

A jolt shot through the group, while Tifa stared at Cloud in disbelief. Loz drew Kadaj close to him slowly, expecting the worst. Yazoo's glared at him, his fists shaking.

"How dare you!" Yazoo yelled, "You - "

A loud shot rang through the air, and everyone fell to their knees.

Smoke arose from Vincent's Death Penatly, and he lowered it from the ceiling slowly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP?" Cid hollered, furious with Vincent, and annoyed that his newly lit cigarette had fallen to the floor.

Kadaj was wide awake now, staring at Vincent like he had seen him before.

"You can all argue and bitch and fight once we burn that body. I don't think Chaos can keep it sealed for much longer." The ex-Turk muttered wearily, "And yes, I will explain everyhing - so stop with the confused looks."

Without another word, Cid disappeared into the cockpit and after a long moment, everyone felt the airpship begin to descend gently. The only noise that they could hear was the humming of the engines below -

Yazoo still continued to face off Cloud, until Tifa laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, eyebrows raised a little. She noticed Cid's jacket on his shoulders - how pale this "Yazoo" looked...

_Cid helped them... does that mean, we can trust them?_

_Sephiroth was always so cold - emotionless. _

_These two are completely different - especially how... Yazoo looks so angry. _

"Lets... not start a fight here. Not now." Tifa said awkwardly. She looked at Cloud, "Lets wait to hear Vincent's story."

The blonde shrugged carelessly and turned his back on them. He slumped onto the step, and did nothing more.

She felt Yazoo relax slowly under her hand and he turned away from Cloud, walking back to Kadaj.

"Loz, help me with him." Vincent asked as he stepped into the Operation Room. Loz stood up reluctantly, until Yazoo's head shot up, remembering Vincent's words earlier

"Why - why are you...?"

"Yaz' - just... don't argue with it this time. Stay with Kadaj." Loz looked at him and followed Vincent inside, Tifa noticing how his broad shoulders were slumped and weak, how his head was bowed a little.

Like... he was going to cry.

Tifa shook her head, but knew that this pillar of muscle was actually hurting on the inside, and not bothering to hide it.

He reminded her of _Barret..._

_How he came in holding Marlene... it was like he... really was concerned for her. And... despite our battle - he was reluctant to hurt me. _

Her eyes slid to Loz's younger brother.

Yazoo watched as the doors closed behind Loz and Vincent, his breath caught in his throat...

And no one went near him or Kadaj.

Barret looked somewhat nervous, his normal hand resting on his grafted metal one as he sat back against a crate. He felt a little unnerved without Cid, being so that he trusted the pilot very much. He secretly trusted Cloud more then anyone else next to Cid, but in his condition, the huge mercenary wondered if the blonde would be able to even lift his ridiculously huge swords anymore.

Watching Cloud deteriorate like this... _hurt _him. It hurt just... -watching- him make the effort to get up each morning, the effort to stay strong in front of the orphans while he himself was as ill as them - the effort to continue on, and on...

He knew that things wouldn't be the same after they had defeated Sephiroth - Aeris still played on the man's mind.

And now these three came along.

Despite their surrender, and the fact that the two older ones didn't seem to be under any kind of control, he wondered if they were merely toying with them - in the hopes they could start trusting them.

Fat chance, he thought. But - he knew those emotions were real...

He'd believe them for now... but he certainly won't trust them.

His eyes trailed to Cloud, whom hadn't moved one inch.

Blue eyes stared dully ahead, staring, but not looking.

_Aeris... I don't understand. I don't know how to help Sephiroth. I don't know what you mean..._

_Who -are- these guys? _

_Whats Vincent hiding from us... ?_

_All this time... Sephiroth was alive. Now he just... **died. **_

_And his... "brothers" cried... _

_They **cried...**_

Cloud felt a jolt inside him.

_I still feel guilty, Aeris..._

He closed his eyes.

_What am I supposed to do, Aeris...?_

* * *

Loz stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

There was a red fog streaked across the room, wisps of what he assumed were lightning crackling here and there. Everything was distorted - like in a dream, but when Loz unconciously lifted a hand to touch the table - it was still there.

Vincent walked towards the body without hesitation, "Do not be afraid - Chaos will not allow you to become Jenova's next victim."

"This... This is "Chaos"?" Loz stepped forward slowly, coming to Vincent's side. The red-caped man said nothing more as he knelt to Sephiroth's side, lifting the upper half of his body, until Loz laid a hand on his. Vincent turned to him and saw the pain on his face.

"Why... Why do we have to do something like this to him? I had hoped... we could bury him...But... "

Vincent was silent for a long moment, his eyes half-closed, until they looked up at Loz again.

"I know. And... I'm sorry."

Loz shook his head, "You've nothing to be sorry for - you... saved Kadaj's life, and Yazoo's while I would've been next."

They felt the ship come to a stop, and the humming ceased.

"Come... We have to do this, for Sephiroth's sake. Burning what Jenova has left inside him will ease his guilt." Vincent said softly, "And... afterwards... well... I cannot promise anything."

Loz said nothing for a moment before looking at Sephiroth's covered face, "He meant everything to us, regardless of what anyone thinks."

He could see the outline of his eldest brother's face under the sheet. The long nose, the perfect cheeks, his closed eyes...

He was always beautiful - more beautiful then anyone Loz had ever seen. And he was peaceful looking now.

_He's asleep, thats all... _Loz thought to himself, feeling his heart grow tight in his chest.

_Just... asleep._

_He's not dead... he'll never be dead to me._

"He meant something to me, as well." Vincent closed his eyes, "A memory - that lived on for that little bit longer."

Loz looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate further, but the gunman remained silent. Then the silver-haired man lowered his head.

"I'll carry him. Its ok..." Loz whispered, feeling his throat constrict. He lifted the body without effort and followed Vincent towards the doors.

The red mist began to deteriorate slowly, but Vincent walked towards the doors without hesitation, Loz walking behind him slowly.

* * *

This chapter, oddly enough, was difficult to write, and not in terms of how to go about it, but writing in length about death. I doubt its something people enjoy writing about - but, I hope people liked this chapter too.

Daenis


	18. Three Brothers

ffwarrioress: Thanks (smiles) I'll try and update as fast I can. Thanks for reviewing!

labrat-seph: Heehe, I used to do that too. And my rambling is interesting? LOL, thats a first! Heehee. As for what goes on in my head - ya don't wanna go there! You mightn'y be quite the same going back out., heehee. As for Cid - I figured he'd be good for a bit of humour-relief, otherwise I'd be making everyone cry! Thanks for reviewing!

Chaos911: LOZ PLUSHIEEEE! (grabs and squeezes until the eyes pop out) I wuv my Lozy...

Loz: (looking at eye beads on the floor) I'm wondering if I should flattered or mildly disturbed...

Na worry 'bout teh flowers... Thanks for the compliemts (grins) I do wonder a lot about the SHM though. Even in the trailers they seem to have more... well, how can I put this, more "life" in them then Sephiroth? No pun intended. I mean, Kadaj is uncontrollable, cruel and childish, Loz is a crybaby and childish and yet is physically as strong as Sephiroth, and Yazoo... Yazoo has that enigmatic air about him like Sephiroth does. I think he's the only one who is more like Sephiroth then any of them. They (minus Yazoo) act _far _too human to be clones...

Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Raven Cactuar: Mad props? What they? Heehee. Ah yea... Sephy in a maid's outfit... thats going to be on DeviantArt soon, and here. There's just going to be artwork along with it.

Divine-Star: Ah Sephiroth - leave her alone! She's crying cause of you ya know!

Sephiroth: But thats because you killed me!

(sighs) Excuses excuses...

Sephiroth: (glares)

(Ignores and hands you more tissues) Thanks for reviewing!

MadDogNikki: (hugs) Thank you. I'm flattered that you saved them (blushes). I've made a few people unhappy that I killed Seph... I'm too much into realism I suppose... That and I'm an apocalptic-obsessed physco-bitch, LOL! And nope, I ain't gonna report you to the cops (they're called "Gardai" (Gar-Dee) in my country), rabid fans are happy fans, I always say - heehee. Thanks for reviewing!

Yuka-san: (Gives you tissues) I seem to be handing a lot of these out, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Fire Germon: Thats true, but (dances with you and falls over as I cannot dance for peanuts), but yeah, Kadaj is awake now. Though in this chapter he'll wish he wasn't, unfortunately. Thanks for reviewing!

Hollowed Shame: Thanks (grins) I'm trying harder on descriptions now. I found I focus too much on people's thought and ignore their surroundings... Thanks for reviewing!

moogle: Don't feel guilty! Its ok, heehee. Did you enjoy your holiday? Thanks for reviewing!

Vindina: Thank you (blushes). I'll try to keep up as much as I can. I'm determined to finish this fanfic as its the longest one I've ever written and not abandoned! I think I'd be more confident with other ones if I finish this one sucessfully.Thanks for reviewing!

Kadaj: Captain Jack Sparrow and Cid should meet up sometime, LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Kuluno1986: LOL, I'm pretty sure it will (Sephiroth still glares). Well, Vincent's use of metaphors pretty much confuses anyone, heehee. Thanks for reviewing!

ladygreensleevesd: Thanks (grins) I'll read your one! I enjoy writing about characters a lot though. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

What could you say?

What words could you force through your lips in such a situation?

When a fire was licking away what remained of someone you loved?

Watching that person's face through a white veil as it turned black. When silver hair turned to ash...?

Green eyes dead.

What could you say to someone who was a tower of strength, only to crumble and cry in their hands?

What could you say to a person who was no more a child watch someone they looked up to and cherished beyond your understanding? Watching that child watch the fire, nothing but the glare of the flame and pain in those eyes?

And what could you say?

To someone who's face was blank, staring straight ahead, and not believing what he was seeing...?

No.

Cloud didn't know what to say.

What could you say?

* * *

Night had fallen, and the airship known as the Highwind was still resting on the grassy clearing. The engines silent.

Outside the cockpit, a tall muscular figure stood alone, his gloved hands on the railing, watching the sun's colours bleed over the sky and disappear behind the black mountains, a slight breeze drifting through where he stood above the ground. He was hutched over a little, weary.

Loz's face felt tight. The wind had dried the tears he'd let slip, and they tightened a little on his pale skin. He'd hardly noticed.

The silver-haired man didn't know or care how long he'd been standing there, though he felt like he had been standing there forever.

He picked up soft footsteps heading his way. The slight "tap"of leather soles on wood as the sound drew closer. It wasn't either of his brothers.

He stood up straight, hearing the slight gasp from the unexpected movement, the shuffling of clothes as the intruder flinched.

"What?"

His voice was hollow, and he felt his throat tighten.

"Mr... Loz?" a small voice from below called.

Loz's face lit up in surprise and he turned around, only to look down.  
Marlene looked up at him rather nervously, biting her lower pink lip.

"Oh? Uh..." He knelt to her height, "Um... Hi. I... heard your friend woke up. I'm glad to hear that."

He flinched - knowing he was partially responsible, but...

The brown-haired girl clasped her hands behind her back, grinding the wooden floor with the toe of her shoe, "Yeah, he did. He's all groggy though. Listening to him's funny." She smiled a little, her head bowed, but her eyes looking up at the bigger man.

Loz blinked, half-smiling.

"Whats he sound like?"

"Like he doesn't wanna get out of bed - Denzel's not a morning person!" she giggled, "He's all lazy!".

He scratched the back of his head, "Heh - same here. Its useless to try and wake me up, unless you yell "Breakfast!" right in my ear!" Loz's smile widened, emphasizing his sentence with cupped hands, "Though Yazoo and Kadaj had to practically jump on me to wake me up, since, well - we didn't exactly _have _food for a breakfast - "

The tall man chuckled nervously, messing with his hair again.

"But thats bad for you!" Marlene suddenly scolded, waving a finger, "Tifa always says breakfast is the most important meal of the day! How are you so big if you don't have breakfast?"

He blinked at her again, a little dumbfounded.

Then he smiled, nodding.

"She's right."

"I'm pretty sure she won't mind cooking for three extra people either. Your other brothers look all skinny. They're like girls."

Loz's chuckle turned into a soft laugh, "I'll make sure they know that."

The little girl brought a hand to her chin, thinking, remembering something, "Oh."

"What's up?"

"Now I remember why I came out here!" She clapped her hands together, "Vinnie was wondering where you were - so I decided to go look! I think everyone's inside the big room, or with Uncle Cid."

"...Vinnie? Oh, Vincent. Right." he nodded, only for her to take his hand.

"Come on then! He gets all grumpy if people are late. Cloudy says he goes all weird."

He half-grinned at the nicknames, and stood up, still holding her hand,"Lead the way little lady."

The door slid shut slowly, eyes watching a hand slide down from the handle slowly.

Tifa half-smiled to herself.

_Just like Barret..._

* * *

Under the table, Yazoo gripped Kadaj's hand gently, easing some of the tension. Kadaj bit his lower lip as the two of them sat there, feeling like they were on stage - feeling like they were being stared at as you would freaks in a carnival.

All of AVALANCHE sat around, everyone trying to look busy with something else other then the two sitting at the far end of the table.

Everyone but Cloud.

His glassy blue eyes glanced at Kadaj whenever the teen lifted his head, only to look the other way. The blonde could see the slight tremble in his shoulders. What was he afraid of?

Him, maybe?

Or what he just did to the orphans and what the consequences were going to be, being held like a prisoner here?

_Afraid..._

_Thats something Sephiroth never felt. I never saw fear in his face or in his eyes..._

_Are you three really his brothers...?_

Vincent leaned against the wall, arms folded. He stood behind Yazoo and Kadaj at all times, not trusting to leave them alone, outnumbered and unarmed. Loz had disappeared for a while soon after they had boarded the airship. No one had stopped him.

A jolt shook the crew as the door sreeched open, and some tensed as they saw Loz stand there. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, and standing next to him holding his hand was Marlene. Barret's face lit up in anger until Marlene grinned.

"I found Mr. Loz for you Vinnie! He was outside the whole time, and he was crying and everything - but I cheered him up and you can all talk now, whatever it is that... adults talk about!"

Vincent brushed past everyone without a sound and came to Loz.

"Thank you, Marlene." he gave her a ghost of a smile, then looked at Loz, "Are you alright?"

Loz nodded, "Yeah. Sorry...for keeping everyone waiting."

"Oh! Tifa's outside too - she was too shy to talk to Mr.Loz!" Marlene giggled, letting go of Loz's gloved hand and running back out to the doors. As they slid open, Tifa was standing there, looking rather flustered. Loz blinked at her, surprised.

She walked in rather quickly and sat near Cloud.

"Lets just get this started already." Cloud muttered, keeping his voice soft for Marlene was still in the room.

"As you wish," Vincent replied, and Loz walked up to his brothers, sitting by Kadaj.

"You go and look after Denzel, Marlene. Us adults gotta talk - an' we'd just bore ya." Barret asked, forcing a smile.

"Ok Papa! By Mr.Loz!" the little girl grinned, waving at the silver-haired man before running out.

Barret raised an eyebrow at Loz, but said nothing more.

"Since the Meteor crisis was averted two years ago," Vincent's voice turned sharp, causing everyone to look at him, "I left AVALANCHE to live out the remainder of my sins. However... I found myself going back to Nibelheim...and discovered a few things..."

He found Cloud looking at him intently.

"These three are _not _clones. They are Sephiroth's brothers, flesh and blood."

"How?" Cloud folded his arms slowly, looking at the three, "Just because they put on a show when Sephiroth died, doesn't mean that we could take pity on them and start trusting them."

Yazoo clenched his teeth, glaring at the blonde, "Why don't you just let him** explain **before mouthing us off?"

"Because I think the lot of you are liars."

"And I think your a fucking bastard - " Yazoo stood up, fists clenched, until Loz shot up and stopped him.

"Getting angry is not going to help anyone." Vincent hissed, "So, Cloud - shut up for once, and Yazoo, sit _down._"

A long silence passed before Cloud just "humphed" and Yazoo allowed Loz to make him sit down. Kadaj glared at Cloud, his chest raised a little as if ready to shout. But he didn't.

"Does anyone _else _have anything to say, or retort, before I continue?" the red-caped man growled, hand and claw on the table, standing near the three as if to protect them.

It was the first time that anyone had seen Vincent look even remotely angry, and even Cloud wondered if whatever he had found triggered this... sudden fury. The fact that Vincent was once an elite Turk, and quite possibly one of Shin-Ra's best, made him wonder just _how _dangerous Vincent could be...

"No, Vincent - no one is going to say anymore. Please... continue." Tifa said solidly, almost bravely.

"I found reports - " Vincent stood up, "Of these three."

He was silent for a moment.

"Lucrecia had... four children. Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo, and finally, Kadaj. She... never died in childbirth, like I thought."

Cloud slowly relaxed suddenly, realizing the truth. And he felt guilty at his outburst...

He knew the pain of losing someone...

"It turns out - soon after Sephiroth was born, Lucrecia was kept under statis - kept for... breeding purposes. But, what I found in these reports were... disturbing.

The remaining Jenova cells inside of her created three more children, one after the other over different periods of time. But... soon after Kadaj came along, Hojo killed Lucrecia. He figured he had enough to experiment on...

Hojo kept these three hidden from Sephiroth for years. Up until the reports ended with the three after going missing, supposedly killed by some of his escaped mutated experiments..."

Vincent's fingernails dug into the table slowly, his teeth clenched in anger.

"She was used as nothing more then a... an animal..."

* * *

Gomen-ne, hope you were'nt waiting too long.

Daenis


	19. Running Away

Reviewers:

Chaos911: LOL - I'm just gonna keep on ending them with cliffies. I kinda saw Loz a bit like Barret when I read his personality facts, hence is why Marlene is playing a bit of a part in the story.. Hope your feeling better btw. Thanks for reviewing!

Moogle: Enervating? What do you mean? And ask me if you find this hard to understand - I don't mean to confuse (grins and sweatdrops). Thanks for reviewing!

Fire Gemron: Yeah... I decided to make him more tempermental then either of them since we know very little about him - just something unexpected in the story I suppose. Thanks for reviewing!

ladygreensleevesd: I hope you don't have that cold anymore now (grins) but if you still do - hope this makes you feel better! I was more intrigued then anything else when I saw Lucrecia at the cave. It opened possibilties in my mind for the game, but anyway - me rambles again! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

MadDogNikki: Ah! Gomen-ne! (bows apologetically). As for that chapter being short - my excuse? LAZINESS! Woo7! (grins) But you knew that already, lol. And as for this being better then the actual movie? I'm VERY flattered! But don't let the Square-Enix gang hear you say that! (looks around cautiously) Heehee. Thanks for reviewing!

labrat-seph: Yay! Your allowed back on! Heehee - and yeah, sneaking is fun alright (Metal Gear Solid being a prime example of failure with social life, LOL). As for the plastic fork - they ARE sharp! Though I'm idioitc enough to actually stab myself withone, lol! Hope this chapter will ease your cravings too, heehee. Thanks for reviewing!

Vadkaan: WOOOO! Fellow Loz-fan! (Glomps). Heehee - you sound obsessed alright, but theres nothing wrong with that (grins). I do like Yazoo and Kadaj too, but I like characters with contrasting personalities. Hope you bag that guy you have your eyes on, lol. As for the actual AC release... eh. Square-Enix are as lazy as I am, thats all I gotta say (sweatdrops). Thanks for reviewing!

leoth: And heres more, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Kadaj: Heehee - that'll be the day! I wonder how everyone else would cope with the two though? Thanks for reviewing!

Koluno1986: No - Vincent believed that if Lucrecia was happy with Hojo he'd leave her be - but he _did _try to save Sephiroth from Hojo after she "died". And I like Marlene too, she's cute (grins) Thanks for reviewing!

Vindina: When AC was first announced I was wracking my brain on where the three came from if they were'nt clones - and I came up with the crazy notion you read last chapter, lol. It deems possible, thats all really. Thanks for reviewing!

Hollowed Shame: Naw, thank you. I hope you like the tension in this chapter too. Yazoo and Cloud reeeeeally don't like each other, LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

(btw - I'm sorry if I've missed a few reviewers since my emails gone down the drain along with half my PC, LOL. Let me know so I can edit this and add you. Arigatou!)

Note: There isn't much action here - just arguments and such. It'll reveal a little more about the SHM as well. Their characters are going to be a bit OOC in this, but its to tie in with the story, as well as the fact that they've just lost someone. I doubt anyone could be themselves after losing someone. Enjoy people!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

No one said anything as Vincent stood there leaning on the table, his head bowed. From where Loz was sittting, he could see that the gunman had closed his eyes, likely not wanting to say anymore. 

"I hope that answers some questions, Cloud..." the ex-Turk suddenly spoke, making everyone jump again as he lifted his head slowly to look at the blonde.

Cloud looked at him for a long moment before speaking, "I suppose it does..." his eyes trailed over to the three, "Except for one thing."

During all of this, Kadaj couldn't help but feel like they were on trial. Yazoo had taken to clutching his hand again after the outburst between him and Cloud, and Kadaj could feel the anger in his grip. He could feel the hurt in it. The discrimination Cloud made of them being _clones _of Sephiroth got his blood boiling overtime, but he took to squeezing Yazoo's hand back - biting his tongue and remaining silent. The only person in the room he could seem to trust other then his two brothers was the man they called Vincent.

The fact that this man was able to go against Jenova - invade his dreams and rescue from her.

All this - because they were the children of a woman he loved?

"What?" Vincent replied, raising an eyebrow.

Cloud continued to look at the three, "I'd rather they explain why they attacked us, captured the orphans and caused all this trouble. And what their "side" of the story is."

He leaned forward a little, staring at Kadaj, "And how did _you _end up out of that institution?"

Yazoo glared at him, but Kadaj bowed his head a little before looking at Cloud.

"My brothers rescued me."

"You couldn't speak either." Cloud pointed out, unconvinced.

"I relearned how. Aniki brought my memory back."

But then Loz interrupted, "We're jumping the gun - "

"I didn't ask you muscle-head." Cloud snapped.

Loz tossed him a dirty look, but rather then retorting back, he shrugged and said, "At least I'm not rotting away like you." he continued before anyone could say anything, "And further more - you blame _us _for Jenova's destruction of Midgar. We were IN Midgar when Meteor struck, WE were nearly killed as well! In fact, we had absolutely _nothing _to do with fucking Meteor!" He slammed his fist on the table, rattling the whole room, and freezing everyone. Loz's face was contorted in anger as he had unconsciously stood up facing Cloud, "We were looking for Sephiroth the whole time when he disappeared on us! What business did we have blowing up the planet? And here you insult us and treat us like we're nothing more then freaks!"

He was breathing heavily, the effort to calm himself a struggle. Loz sat down slowly as a pained look on his face.

"You're no better then Hojo..."

With the stunned silence and Cloud's face gone pale, Yazoo licked his lips and spoke in a cool voice, secretly laughing at the blonde idiot after getting his back. He felt too bitter to scold himself for being so childish feeling a triumph like that.

"As Vincent said, Sephiroth took us from the laboratories in the Shin-Ra tower, and took us out of Midgar altogether."

No one dared interrupt him, as Loz looked ready to break something, so Yazoo continued.

"We lived in Kalm Town for a number of years. Sephiroth and Uncle Zack raised us, visited us whenever either could escape from SOLDIER - " Cloud's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Until they disappeared several years ago on a mission to Nibelheim."

He leaned his elbows on the table, eyes closed as his hands folded over each other - pressing his bottom lip against them, "We waited for days for them to come back, until we found out both were presumed dead. Myself and my brothers were driven out of Kalm Town because of our resemblences to Sephiroth, accused of being dangerous like him, and we fled to Midgar with little to no knowledge of the rest of the world. And there - we lived poorly for the next five years until we heard rumours of Sephiroth being alive..."

Yazoo paused, then spoke again.

"We left Midgar looking for him then - the only thing guiding us were rumours and traces of where he'd been, and we ended up at the Northern Crater..."

Tifa looked at him in shock, "We never saw any of you -"

"You think we'd be stupid enough to reveal ourselves? Who any of you were was of no concern to us - until of course, we found out it was Sephiroth you were after as well."

"We found Kadaj there." Vincent inquired, a claw on the table.

"I fell from the cliff face." Kadaj said so quietly, they almost didn't hear him. It was the first time the teen had spoken since he had woken up, and listening to him now unnerved Cloud.

"Whatever happened - I must've lost my memory being so close to the Lifestream, or from the impact of my fall." he looked up at Vincent, "Its a wonder I recognised you"

The gunman nodded once in response.

"Loz and I thought we had lost both of our brothers then - when you fought Sephiroth." Yazoo spoke, eyes trailing to Cloud, "But we found Sephiroth barely alive, and spent the next two years living in ruined Midgar looking after him, and trying to find Kadaj..."

"Let me guess then, " Cloud leaned on his elbows, facing Yazoo, "All of this was for revenge then? For nearly killing Sephiroth."

He said it more as a fact then a question, and Yazoo sighed, irritated, "No. We wanted nothing to do with you or your group! The only people we despise are the Shin-Ra!"

"Is that why you attacked the Turks?" Tifa asked, and Loz answered her.

"They were chasing us for years - Hojo found out we were still alive when Sephiroth disappeared." Yazoo explained, "But, to get to the point - we found Kadaj again and brought him back. However - we didn't realize that Sephiroth... " He shook his head a little, "Jenova passed herself onto Kadaj, and the rest is history..."

For a long moment Kadaj thought back on those frightening dreams of the clones of him - buried in Midgar. He let out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Yazoo hadn't mentioned them. No - they didn't need to know that...

"So - now that we got the kids back, and these three aren't Jenova's playboys - what're we gonna do now?" Cid spoke up, his feet on the table, "Geostigma's still spreading, and the planet's pretty pissed at us as well as dying from that Scar - thing."

"Scar Star Syndrome." Kadaj said.

"How do you know?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, and Kadaj gave him a look.

"I knew what Jenova was thinking - she was controlling me, remember? Of course I was told blondes are forgetful..."

"Screw you, brat." Cloud sighed, but suddenly turned serious, "But more importantly - do you know where she is?"

A little surprised, Kadaj nodded, "She's not at the Northern Crater. She's in the very core of the planet itself - though I don't know if she has an actual form or not. But she's completely made up of cells and viruses that can change form with manipulation of other cells. Thats why she could morph into anyone she wanted. Even Aniki."

"So we'll have to go further into the crater to get to her." Cloud looked thoughtful.

"Yes. But I don't know if its possible."

"Why?" He looked at the teen.

"She could have the whole place blocked off. Either with monsters or anything else. I wasn't able to see much over there when she had me in her control."

Vincent lifted a clawed finger, "So you would be able to guide us, correct?"

Kadaj nodded, "I hope I can."

"Wait a moment - " Yazoo snapped, "What makes you all think we want to help? Its because of all of you our brother ended up this way!"

"He nearly destroyed the whole planet! And killed so many people!" Cloud argued back.

"That was JENOVA!" Yazoo yelled, "And if it hadn't been for your intrusion we would've somehow - "

"Hmph - 'somehow'" Cloud sniffed

" - been able to bring him back!"

"How?" he challenged, standing up and leaning forward - Yazoo doing the same, "He would've killed anyone - even the three of you!"

"Thats not true! He would've recognised us!" Yazoo argued back.

"Oh _really_?" Cloud laughed.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Kadaj suddenly screamed, hands on his ears and his eyes shut tight.

Both men halted, staring at the silver-haired teen.

"Neither of you are helping things..." he said quietly, "My brother is dead... and overtime we're going to die too like this planet will... " his body began to tremble, "And all you two can do is fight and fight about it."

"Kadaj - " Yazoo started, but Kadaj didn't let him continue.

"We've been running and hiding for as long as I can remember - finding Sephiroth was all that mattered to us." He opened his eyes a little and they glistened with tears, "And I always remembered being afraid because we were different, afraid of what we always had to hide from. Even sitting here now just proves how one-minded everyone can be..."

He sniffed a little, a tear falling, "My brother is dead because of me - because I was stupid, and I let myself be controlled because I thought I could help pick up the pieces Meteor left behind..."

"You were trying to cure the orphans?" Tifa asked, her eyes a little wide.

Kadaj wiped his face with a hand and sniffed again, "I thought that if we helped - we wouldn't be outcasts anymore... I was obviously wrong..."

Then he frowned, his tone suddenly angry and hurt, "So what am I supposed to do? Say sorry? Sorry I tried to help? We're sorry that we're related to Sephiroth?" He glared up at Cloud, "Sorry that we even _exist_?"

"No - " Cloud breathed - but Kadaj wouldn't let him continue either.

"Yazoo's right... Why should we help any of you? All of you _humans _have done nothing but hurt us and treat us like crap! This planet may as well rot and die anyway from what the Shin-Ra, human beings unsurprisingly, have done to it!"

A clawed hand rested on his shoulder, and Kadaj jumped a little, turning his head slowly to look up at Vincent.

"Its up to you Kadaj. No one's asking you to do anything for us now."

The gunman looked over at Loz and Yazoo, "The three of you can leave if you want, and we won't bother you again."

"Vincent - " Cloud hissed, but the ex-turk ignored him.

"Its up to you." He repeated to Kadaj, and the teen could only look at him with confused eyes.

"But - " Cloud tried again.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it," Loz shrugged, "After all - you beat our brother. Thats got to be an achievment."

"I never wanted to kill him dammit!" Cloud yelled, "I respected him! He was my childhood hero! Don't any of you think that I feel guilty for killing someone whom I considered a friend? Do you? Not even Zack would've been able to save him!"

Yazoo looked ready to burst, but instead, he clenched his fists on the table, head bowed. His fists slid off the table slowly, and his head rose to look at Cloud again.

"You don't know that. None of us will ever know whether we could've or not. Not you. Not me. Loz. Kadaj." he shook his head, "Not even Zack. Its a bit too late to consider it - so it no longer matters... "

He turned to Loz, but continued talking to Cloud, "Whether you fell guilty or not means nothing to me. I don't know about Loz or Kadaj - but as far as I'm concerned, do what you will. Save your stinking planet and be a hero yet again." he shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me in the least."

"Yazoo - " Loz started, but Yazoo only walked past him.

"Lets go - "

He took Kadaj's arm and brushed past Vincent, "Come on Loz!"

The said man stood there in a fix, and he looked to Vincent for help. The gunman said nothing, but neither did he try and stop Yazoo in any way.

"Yazoo!"

"What're you waiting for?" Yazoo snapped, spinning around sharply. Kadaj stood behind him, looking weary. It didn't look like he was going to try and protest with Yazoo or anyone else anymore.

Loz bit his lower lip, "We should help - "

"Why?" Yazoo demanded, "Why should we?"

"We live on this planet as well - what use is it if it dies on us? We'll just die like everyone else no matter where we go."

"_They _can handle it." Yazoo spat, but Loz shook his head.

"What if they can't this time? What if they fail? What then?"

Yazoo opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After a moment, he sighed. Loz forced a smile, looking at the two, "I think Sephiroth would've wanted us to help if he were here, right?"

Kadaj looked over at Loz, and then let go of Yazoo's hand. The taller silver-haired man looked at him pleadingly, almost accusingly, but Kadaj walked up to Loz and came to his side.

"He's right Yazoo. And... " he paused, "I'm... tired of running away."

Over in the far side of the room, a raven-haired man smiled.

* * *

Its getting closer to the end, and I already have the epilogue written. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 

Daenis


	20. Zack

Note: Don't ask me why, but I seem to like Loz and Tifa together. I find it interesting when I write about them because its such a broad subject. Although they fight in the movie, Loz reminds me too much of Barret as both are somewhat similar to each other - and IMO - Tifa looks lonely and very... well, sad, in the movie. Cloud isn't going to forget about Aeris, ever - so what chance does Tifa have?

Just a thought really...

You can consider this a very, very small hint of Loz+Tifa, or just two enemies that seem to be getting along better.

Reveiwers:

moogle: I'm so sorry! I go through the reviews from the webpage itself and I missed your one! I'm sorry! (bows apologetically). I'm also sorry I killed Seph (sweatdrops)Thanks for reviewing!

Kuluno1886: I'm not completely sure - about three maybe! Thanks for reviewing!

Fire Gemron: Naw - thank you (grins). Well, I really appreciate all the reviews and how everyone's encouraged me a lot in this. I promise I won't let you down! (throws fist into the air) Thanks for reviewing!

Vindina: And I hope you enjoy this as much (grins) Thanks for reviewing!

Divine-Star: Of course Handsomest isa word! And as for no Internet for a week, try a month (shudders at memory). Thanks for reviewing!

MadDogNikki: Don't worry - if you enjoyed it, thats all that mattered! Thanks for reviewing!

labrat-seph: Oh definately play Metal Gear - I'd certainly recommend it too, esp MGS3 - its kickass (grins). As for them plastic forks, can I borrow one? Theres someone at school whose eyes deserve to be gouged out (growls) Thanks for reviewing!

ladygreensleevesd: Thanks (grins humbly) I don't think I'm that great a writer, but its simply something I enjoy - but I'm also glad people like this too! I burst out laughing at you calling Cloud a spiky blonde putz - LOL (nods) that he is...I want many plushies, particulary an Alucard and Dante one, but I've enough things on my list I want (sweatdrops) Thanks for reviewing!

Mistress of the Shadows: (rubs head) Heehee - I forgot about that line... And it seems everyones after plushies here - LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

LastCetra: Whoo! (pounces and hugs) Hello Lauraaa! Hee - I'll keep it up - promise! Thanks for reviewing!

Chaos911: No prob (grins). I'll keep the chaps rolling for as long as I can! Thanks for reviewing!

Raven Cactuar: Ahhh - so thats what mad props means, LOL (grins). I hope you like this chap with Loz too. Me wuvs Loz (grins stupidly). Thanks for reviewing!

ffwarrioress: I hope this makes your day too! Oh, (hands you a tissue), I think your going to need more of these soon (sweatdrops). Thanks for reviewing!

Billy's Shadow: Oh? If your his shadow, where's Billy then? LOL - I kid. Thank you for your compliemts (grins) I will continue, that you can be assured of. Thanks for reviewing!

Yuka-san: And I have! (grins)Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

_"Well... um, make yourselves at home." Tifa smiled awkwardly as the three silver-haired brothers followed her inside the living room of the Seventh Heaven. _

That had been several hours ago. The three were now inside a relatively small and plain guest bedroom. No one had bothered any of them since. Not even Vincent.

And the night was close, like a darkness drawing in on them.

Loz stared up at the grey ceiling of the bedroom, hands behind his head lying back on the bed trying not to think. Kadaj was lying next to him on his side, eyes closed.

Yazoo was sitting near the door, the chair propped up on its two back legs leaning against the wall, arms folded, his face thoughtful.

Then Loz's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry..." He sighed.

"I doubt they're going to give us anything to eat." Yazoo said coldly, spite clear in his voice.

"We could always ask - the worst they could say is no..." Loz rolled his eyes, somewhat aggravated with Yazoo's foul mood, "And maybe Kadaj is hungry too."

"Is he even awake?" Yazoo moved forward, his face a little softer, letting the chair's front legs hit the ground gently.

Loz sat up and looked down at Kadaj. He was breathing slowly and quietly, knees drawn up a little.

"I think he's asleep."

"Then leave him be. He's gone through enough." Yazoo leaned back against the wall.

"So have we."

Yazoo turned his head a little to the side, frowning slightly, "I know that..."

An awkward silence passed until Loz stood up.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask for a little food. Even a sandwich or something. Maybe Tifa would give us something."

Yazoo snorted, "Go ahead and ask then."

"Right." Loz said smartly, turning to the door, "I will."

He closed his hand on the doorhandle and pulled it down - opening the door slowly and stepping through hesitantly - only to hear a gasp on the other end. He froze, but then poked his head out to see Tifa holding a tray. They both blinked at one another for a minute before Loz stepped through.

A crack of a smile appeared on her face - and when Loz blinked it grew into a mirth.

"You've got such a silly expression on your face - " she said with difficulty, trying not to laugh.

"I do?" Loz frowned, confused, until he spotted the tray in her hands and pointed at it, noting that there were three bowls on it, "Er... want a hand with that?"

She looked down at it, "I... well, thought you three would be hungry."

Loz's stomach growled again, and he went red as he laid a hand on it, "...Pretty much."

She chuckled softly, then walked towards the door. Loz suddenly laid a hand on her arm, and she froze for a spilt second - "I better take it inside - its ok -" and upon her confused, and slightly nervous expression, he blurted out, "Yazoo's in one of his bitchiest moods yet. Believe me - even _I'm _afraid of him when he's like this."

"I heard that!" came a cross voice from the room.

Loz gave Tifa a helpless look and lifted his hands for the tray, "But - thank you."

She smiled at him before handing him the tray, "Make sure he doesn't eat you then."

He gave a small laugh before turning around, "I'll try."

And for one quick moment, Tifa was curious - curious about this powrful, yet gentle person. Ever since they came back, Marlene hadn't stopped mentioned Loz to her. How big and funny he was - how she'd never seen a grown-up cry before, and it made her sad to see him "all sad".

And the result was her thinking about Loz, thinking about someone else other then Cloud's health, the orphans - and who would be dead the next morning. All those thoughts were just simply... _replaced_, by a single stranger.

In that moment - she suddenly felt alive again, like she did two years ago.

And she wanted Loz to stand there for a little longer.

"How is... um, Kadaj?" she asked suddenly, surprising both herself and Loz. She breathed an inner sigh of relief that she remembered his little brother's name.

He stopped, turning his head to look at her blankly before replying, "He... uh - he fell asleep. But I think he's ok, just really tired."

She looked at the clock. It read half eight.

"It is getting into the night -" she said softly, "I guess he'd be tired after S..."

Loz's eyebrows rose a little.

Tifa shut her mouth, a hand on her lips, only to open it again quickly, "Sorry - I didn't mean..."

Loz shook his head, "Its ok..."

There was a pause. And seeing her guilty face made Loz break that pause.

"Sometimes we wondered if he wasn't going to make it anyway," Loz bowed his head a little, "- because he was hurt pretty badly from the start..." he gave a small forced smile as he looked up at her, "But... well... he's not in any more pain now... so, I'm happy with that. Even if it meant losing him."

"That soup's going to get cold if you don't get in here." Yazoo stared at the two of them, standing in the doorway. Loz blinked at him, then looked down at the tray, "Oh - uh, whoops - "

Yazoo sighed, his voice suddenly soft, and he lifted his hands, "I'll take it - come in when your ready..."

Loz gave him the tray and Yazoo disappeared back into the room without another word - though the silver-haired man could _swear _he saw something of amusement in Yazoo's eyes...

"Sorry - I made him mad - " Tifa swung her hand in front of her chest rapidly, her lip quirked to the side. Loz shook his head and smiled, "He just won't admit that he's starving. Yazoo's stubborn like that - "

"I can still hear the two of you by the way." Yazoo called, his voice threaded with amusement, and slight annoyance.

Rolling his eyes, Loz reached out and closed the door, "NOW you can't."

He heard Yazoo "humph" softly, and then there was silence.

He turned around to Tifa, "Want to take a walk - or... something?"

She smiled, "Sure - but I want to ask one thing."

"Whats that?"

"What do you like for breakfast?"

Then the two sqore they heard a small giggle high up the stairs before small feet pattered quickly to the safety of a bedroom.

* * *

_The light was soft on his face - and he could feel the wind blow quickly above him. _

_There was a faint hum of what he swore was an engine. The Highwind? He wondered._

_Opening his crystal blue eyes, he saw the bare sky above him. Not a cloud in sight._

_**'When was the last time I saw a sky as clear as this...?' **_

_"Hey - you're awake!" a familiar voice called out happily._

_Cloud couldn't believe that he would remember such a voice after so long - but then again, Zack's voice wasn't easy to forget either._

_**'Oh... Its a dream... I'm in another dream...'**_

_Zack's face and shoulder's came into Cloud's view, the spiky-haired man grinning from ear to ear, "We're almost to Midgar!"_

_Cloud knew, from having this dream from time to time, that Zack would stand up, announce to him, the driver, and who or whatever was listening around them - that he would become a mercenary. Then he would ask Cloud what he wanted to be - _

_But, instead, Zack kept kneeling there - and Cloud rolled his head to the side a little, something he originally _couldn't _do in this dream..._

_"But first - we have to stop somewhere. I've something to show you."_

_**'Wait - this doesn't happen - this doesn't happen at all!'**_

_"We're almost there - we gotta stop at Kalm Town first." Zack rubbed his chin thoughtfully, only to raise an eyebrow at Cloud, "Well - you gonna lie there all day or am I gonna have to drag your ass all over the place like in Nibelheim? Least your not as heavy as Seph was, though that's partially _my _fault as I kinda got him eating actual meals and addicted to choccies and -"_

_"Your babbling again." Cloud said, more surprised with himself then Zack was._

_**'How can I speak...? How is this possible...?'**_

_"Whoops - " Zack grinned again, scratching the back of his head. A habit Cloud recalled picking up from the older man years back. _

_"Hey kid! We're here!" the driver called from the front of the truck. _

_"I ain't a kid!" Zack protested, and Cloud, after a moment of consideration, lifted himself into a sitting position. _

_Then he realized he wasn't in the SOLDIER uniform Zack had dressed him in - he was in his black attire he had been wearing recently. But wasn't he in bed anyway?_

_"Well - lets go then!" Zack extended a hand to Cloud, hauling him to his feet when the blonde took it. As they climbed off the back of the vehicle - Cloud looked behind him at the driver, suddenly remembering that in every dream he had of this memory, he never recalled what the driver looked like._

_A pair of glowing green eyes looked back at him - and they were as green as the Lifestream. Greener then Sephiroth's._

_"Don't take too long Zack - we don't have much time." a gentler voice more whispered in his mind then his ears. _

_And then the truck was gone - suddenly replaced by a village that surrounded the two men._

_"Wh - What the, where are we?" Cloud nearly fell back, only for Zack to grab his arm. The blonde suddenly froze, staring at the older man. He could _feel _him - feel his arm grip his - like he was _alive.

_"This is a dream - right?"_

_"Uhhh..." Zack glanced to the side for a moment, "I think so - yeah."_

_"You _think_?" Cloud frowned._

_Zack gave him a helpless look, "Ah... hahaha - yeah - makes you wonder how I got into SOLDIER or being such a scatter brain."_

_Cloud raised an eyebrow for a moment before speaking, "So - what do you want to show me?"_

_"Come with me, " Zack indicated, "I'm pretty sure Seph'll be home now."_

_Cloud froze, "**What**?"_

_"I said he'd be home about now. This is where he lived every once in a while with me and his brothers."_

_**Wait... That Loz guy mentioned themselves living here... how could I forget...?**_

_"They can't see us, don't worry - " Zack grinned, taking Cloud's arm, "Now come on! I owe someone bit time for letting me show you this!"_

_"Who?" Cloud allowed himself to be led, but the only answer he got was knowing smile from the raven-haired man._

_The town looked as bright as it ever was, with people going about their business as usual. But it had a glowing feel to it, as people passed through them - and as they drew closer into the town, two familiar figures came into veiw._

_"Good GOD! I look so fat!" Zack exclaimed, gaping at the two before them. _

_There stood a much younger looking Sephiroth and Zack, both dressed in SOLDIER uniforms, although Sephiroth still donned the black General uniform while Zack looked the same as ever. And both were weighed down with bags on their backs. Both were exhausted looking as well._

_"That trip from Junon should've burnt off all the excess!" Zack sighed, only for Cloud to give him a weary look, "Oh - right,"_

_He stood up, smiling, "And here they come - "_

_Three small children, all with silver hair and bright green eyes like Sephiroth's came running towards the two young men, the eldest making a dive and knocking Sephiroth backwards into a hug. Zack was "attacked" by two smaller ones, the smallest trapping his leg while the other nearly knocking him backwards. _

_The look on Sephiroth's face was sheer happiness._

_"Why are you showing me this?" Cloud frowned at Zack, turning away from the scene, "Don't you think I feel guilty enough as it is?"_

_Zack looked at him, his eyes serious, but his face was sorrowful, "I want you to see what they lost. I want you to see what Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz lost. Not because of you - but because of Jenova."_

_Turning back again, Cloud saw a house in flames._

_Then they were in the middle of Midgar. Loz was standing a little ways from them, holding a wet newspaper. His face was scrunched up into a look of disbelief, and he threw the paper to the ground before running into the slums._

_"These three lived in the slums for five years, waiting for me and Sephiroth to come back." Zack bowed his head a little, his eyes half-closed, "Constantly living in fear of Shin-Ra discovering them alive..."_

_"They aren't of any concern to me!" Cloud said angrily, "I... What do you want me to do? Feel pity for them? Oh, "Let's-be-buddies-even-though-I-was-the-one-who- fucked-your-brother-up-in-the-first-place-but-lets-be-friends-anyway"! Get the picture Zack, I couldn't give a shit about either of them!"_

_It was his first time seeing Zack angry back at him. He stood there as a drop of black water fell into a drain from a metal roof of a house made from scrap._

_"Your guilt is going to be your downfall, do you realize that?" Zack said coldly, "In fact, you want to die so badly you couldn't even care what happens to AVALANCHE. You used to be more compassionate - and you don't realize also, that not only did Sephiroth lose his life, me, and his brothers, you lost everything that meant to you as well. Jenova has taken everything away, and yet you continue to blame Sephiroth for this - and you blame his brothers. She's taken away your will, your very self."_

_Zack turned away from him, "I think I brought the wrong person, because this isn't Cloud I'm talking to."_

_The blonde ex-SOLDIER stopped, opening his mouth to say something - only to find he couldn't say **anything**._

_Zack watched Loz crawl into a large pipe hole where Yazoo sat with Kadaj in his arms, a torn blanket around them. He closed his eyes, because he knew that they would start crying, and he didn't want to see it._

_"Forget it then, Cloud." Zack said sorrowfully, "Go ahead and die. Leave everyone behind so you won't have to worry about anything anymore. But know this - "_

_He peered over his shoulder at Cloud, "This planet isn't going to last much longer... If this disease isn't stopped, not only will everyone on the surface evetually die because of Geostigma, the planet is simply going to rot away to nothing, the Lifestream will dry up, and we'll all no longer exist..."_

_He turned his head again before Cloud could react, _

_"Aeris' fight will be for nothing. And it saddens her to see you give up like this. To show this guilt and this hate."_

_He felt a tear slip down his cheek, "Why do you think Jenova could control Sephiroth so easily...? Guilt and hatred - the guilt of knowing what he's done, and the hatred he had for himself and what he was..."_

_There was a long silence._

_The gloomy lights of Midgar reflected off the gleaming pipes and bits of metal strewn into heaps in the slum. Cloud looked up. He couldn't see the sky. Just plates, and more metal._

_"Zack." Cloud said finally._

_The raven-haired man didn't turn around, but quirked his head a little to show he was listening._

_"What am I supposed to do? I... I can't do anything for anyone... I can't fight anymore Zack - "_

_"You don't have to fight." Zack turned around, his face after softening, "I want you to give the others the hope you've always given them."_

_"Hope..? What've I -?" _

_"AVALANCHE are together again because Gaia needs them. But what are AVALANCHE without their leader? You don't realize it, but you give everyone hope, you give the kids you look after with Tifa hope. They know your ill like they are, and every time they see you, they feel they can continue like you can. But look at you now - lamenting like no tomorrow, and pretty soon there could very well BE no tomorrow!" Zack spread his arms, "Do you want that? Do you think Aeris would want that? And me? What about me? Are you going to let me down as well?"_

_Cloud couldn't find a word to say._

_"Its up to you, Cloud." Zack continued, "I can't convince you of otherwise. All I'm asking for you to do is not give up, to not give Jenova the advantage she's looking for. Don't hate Sephiroth's brothers for who they are."_

_They were back at the truck before Cloud could blink, and Zack climbed in._

_"So - you coming or not?" he asked, smiling at Cloud._

_Cloud took a step forward - _only to wake up.

He was left lying there staring at the ceiling, and he could hear faint voices downstairs.The bedsheets had been thrown off him and lay in a pile on the floor.

Slowly, he sat up, his limbs stiff with pain.

And he sat there, listening to the voices below.

* * *

R+R pweeease! 

Daenis


	21. Breakfast at the Seventh Heaven

Yep - I left this for a long time. I had no inspiration, motivation, or just basically any kind of encouragement for myself to continue for the time being. I'm pretty sure those who are reading my NightWalker fic are _preeeeetty _pissed off now by how long I've left it on Hiatus (awkward cough). Even though I mentioned continuing this from the first of June onwards - I felt guilty leaving it for so long. I have exams next week - but screw 'em. Whats one night with no study? I now have some artwork for my fic up on DeviantArt if you wish to see. I am called Daenis Farenheights and the link is visible on my profile. I have plans to continue Chapter 20 of Loz and Tifa's conversation and make it into a sub-plot of the SHM's lives - explaining a few things this fic does not. Also - WARNING! Little bit of Sappiness here and there. Or maybe everywhere - depends on my mood! I'm giving Cloud a little leeway here too - I'm starting to feel a little sorry for him now. There isn't going to be much action in this - just breakfasty ole' fun and maybe a bit of angst or something...

Hm... AVALANCHE during breakfast...

Now - my wonderful reviewers!

Mistress of the Shadows: (rubs head) Ow! LOL - ok, fair enough - I just simply think Yazoo looks like a more feminine version of Sephiroth! Heehee - and thank you for reviewing.

Raven Cactuar: Ah - cool (grins) I'll keep people posted about that Loz/Tifa fanfic idea I mentioned about above. I'm glad you show an interest, as its an unusual topic.

Thanks for reviewing!

Fire Gemron: Yazoo's character isn't really elaborated on the official sites other then being a mystery and being calm and such, sooo... I improvised? LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Koluno1986: LOL, yeah, those two as friends is pretty strange, but I liked the idea (grins). Hopefully Vincent won't have to go to the trouble of kicking Cloudy's butt in though - he's got enough on his plate! Thanks for reviewing!

Divine Star: LOL - I'm glad your enjoying it.

As for the SHM and Cloud cooperating... um... they don't...? (sweatdrops). As for how far Loz and Tifa will go... well (smiles), you might have to wait awhile before I get my plans sorted about that continuation fic of the two. I'm still deciding many things about it, but one thing is for sure, (takes out microphone) I WILL MAKE EVERYONE VERY VERY SORRY FOR LOZ!

Loz: (stares)... um...

(coughs and puts down microphone)

Cloud: Fear my hair and its spikiness...

Thanks for reviewing!

labrat-seph: LOL (takes fork). Sorry I took so long to update. Again. (Sweatdrops). I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

moogle: Shit - I'm really sorry I didn't mention you first time round! I was literally FLYING through all my reviews - ye gods I could've missed others as well (sweatdrops). And I had to edit! It wasn't very fair on you. Also - YOU ARE NOT ANNOYING! For the love of Gilgamish will you stop thinking you are! And... YazooxTifa...? No - its Loz and Tifa. (wonders about that)

Thanks for reviewing! And sorry again about that!

DevaGlenn: LOL - I'm flattered you gave up sleep to read this! (hugs) Thank you. Even printing it out really makes me feel very flattered (grins). Lol - I do that myself actually - though most are saved in my desktop folder. And we all have the tendency to kill printers with our neverending want of piccies (grins again). I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! Thanks for reviewing!

ladygreensleevesd: Heehee - a bitchy Yazoo is a sexy Yazoo! (grins). And yeah... It came as a surprise even to myself when I rather liked Loz and Tifa as a couple together, as I'm not much of a fan for pairings either. I'd say the only straight pairing I adore are Integra Hellsing and Alucard from HELLSING. They're the ONLY pair - possibly next to one or two others I like. And yes - Cloud does need a fairly swift funt up the arse indeed - but I actually quite like him. I wanted to be realistic with this fic though, which is why he's acting like a complete bastard instead of the whole "I forgive you lot since its not really your fault" kinda thing. I'm trying to stick with the moody disposition thats very evident in Advent Children just so it'd be more... I dunno - closer to the story? Though this chapter's a little more light-hearted. Anyway - thanks for reviewing! And I'm sorry about the looooong wait!

Vindina: LOL - yes, actually thats quite an accurate description of the two's relationship. I mean, both are very skilled fighters, yet - despite their opposing sides they share an equal ground. Very well spotted! Although - I wouldn't say they... _hated _each other, its just the awkwardness of different sides, and with Loz being Sephiroth's younger brother too. Heh heh - I wouldn't exactly be... thrilled with my father's killer's brother being under the same roof as myself! Thanks for reviewing!

Yuka-san: Aaaand it took forever to get here (sweatdrops) Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

FinalFantasyFangirl: I like your name! Lol - yeah, I quite like the two together as well, but their relationship won't go much further in this fic. My continuation will elaborate more on them - so I hope you'll read that! Thanks for reviewing!

Hollowed Shame: LOL - aren't we all? Thanks for reviewing!

Iarrod: And I'm sorry you had to wait for a long time! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Tomboy: LOL - so am I. I'm pretty short as well, though I'd say Kadaj would get a lot more grief considering how muchuas taller his brothers are, heehee. I'm also flattered that you stayed up reading that much of my fic! Thanks (grins) Thanks for reviewing!

LastCetra: ROTL! No - no CloTi in this one, even though I like the pairing, me likey LozTi better! (whoa - LozTi? Strange...). Thanks for reviewing!

ffwarrioress: LOL - methinks your the only one who feels sorry for Cloud as the rest seem to want his arse kicked for being such a bastard! Heehee

Cloud: Thats because your TYPING me as a bastard!

Me: Its for the fic dammit!

Cloud: Yeeeesh! I'm not THAT bad! I save Kadaj in the movie don't I?

Me: We don't know if you were the one that KILLED him moron!

Cloud: Oh... Oh yeah... (looks around) Shit.

(in case you've no idea what I'm on about - go to - theres new scans of Cloud carrying Kadaj -and its very, very cool indeedys...)

Cloud: (sighs) At least someone cares...

Thanks for reviewing!

JinMunSuen: LOL - and here it is, in allll its lateness! Heehee - hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

Cloud yawned loudly as he trudged downstairs, rubbing one eye with his gloved hand, the other leaning on the banister of the stairs. He was feeling a little lightheaded - but, he felt, perhaps, that today might be a little better then yesterday.

But Zack's words played in his mind.

_"Its up to you, Cloud." Zack continued, "I can't convince you of otherwise. All I'm asking for you to do is not give up, to not give Jenova the advantage she's looking for. Don't hate Sephiroth's brothers for who they are."_

"Don't hate them for who they are..." Cloud murmured to himself, "..."

"DENZEEEEL! Wait for me!" a familiar shrill voice called from upstairs, and Cloud just barely caught said boy running downstairs with so much energy he hadn't seen in him before before Denzel tripped and fell into Cloud's arms - nearly knocking the short male back, while Marlene bounded down the stairs after him.

"Sorry!" Denzel laughed, hugging the slightly dazed blonde. The change in the eleven year old was astonishing. His hair wasn't thin and stringy like it used to be anymore, and there was vibrant colour in his cheeks. His eyes shone just like a child's should.

_...Kadaj healed them, didn't he?_

_But... how?_

Cloud chuckled a little, lowering the boy onto the ground, "No running in the house - ok?"

Marlene looked up at Cloud, then at Denzel, then back up at Cloud again - her eyes thoughtful.

"Is Cloud still sick?" She asked after a moment of decisivness, "Denzel was never able to run so fast before without falling or running out of breath or spending days in bed..."

Cloud folded his arms, "...um - kind of Marlene, but, its nothing to worry about. "

"You always say that to Tifa - but you don't anymore." Marlene replied, her hands behind her back. Her shoe dug into the floorboard a little, and her small smile held a little secret,"But I think she's got someone else to say that to her now!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "What ... do you mean?"

Marlene only grinned, tapped her nose and exclaimed, "Thats for me to know and for you to find out!"

Denzel covered his mouth with both hands, muffling a snigger before the two fled to the kitchens.

Cloud stared after them, clueless.

Seventh Heaven was a _lot _more noisy then it had ever been - with children talking excitedly amongst one another as they sat around a large table - some sitting on counters while others were playing on the floor. Never, had Tifa seen so much life in all of them. And she didn't mind the somewhat extra work cut out for her that morning.

"Could you pass that pan over here please?"

"Sure," Loz replied, handing it over, "but - are you seriously going to cook for

everyone- here? As well as the AVALANCHE group?"Theres so many!"

She laughed, "I'm used to it, trust me! And besides - whats an extra three people?"

Loz paused for a moment, only to smile and went back to making toast for the kids.

Cloud stood in the doorway - somewhat taken aback, and he suddenly felt lightheaded again. He leaned against the doorframe for a moment, until he felt a pair of small hands tug at his pants leg.

"Cloudy? You still tired?" a small four year old girl asked. Cloud blinked down at her.

_Wasn't... she was bedridden ever since I brought her here? And - now she's standing?_

"Ha ha - yeah, I'm still tired Raine - " He knelt to look at her properly, "By Gaia - I've never seen you standing before!"

She grinned, "Tifa showed me where you hung my picture of you! You didn't forget about it at all!"

He shook his head, "Never did - now - get some breakfast, I have to talk to Tifa."

She ran to join the rest of the group, and Cloud slowly stood back up. Hm, he didn't feel as bad now...

"Good morning Cloud." Tifa smiled, "Tea?"

He nodded, "Please... "

He looked around the kitchen, catching a glance at Loz before the silver-haired man turned his head back to the toasters. He was wearing a loose-white t-shirt along with his usual black pants and boots, but unarmed and without the jacket - he looked... a little less intimdating.

And... why was he helping Tifa with the kids?

Well - less work for her he supposed.

"Here you go, " Tifa handed him a mug, "Want to take a seat? I'd watch it though - the kids are like wild animals!"

He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face "It was never this noisy before, was it?"

Her lips stretched into a thin smile, "No - it wasn't. It..." She looked over at the table, chuckling slightly when Loz was hounded by five small ones wanting toast _now _and not _in a minute! - _"Its... amazing, isn't it? Almost like they were never ill in the first place."

Cloud took a small sip, and felt a great relief at the steam in his face and the hot liquid down his throat, "True..."

"Does anyone _else _want toast before thses guys decide to take over the kitchen!" Loz half-grinned, two plates of toast in his hands while both legs were pulled at by the five attackers below. A wave of hands and cries of "Me me!" rose, and Loz raised an eyebrow at Tifa, ignoring Cloud's prescence.

"Do you even have enough _bread _for all these little guys?"

She laughed and headed towards him, tugging one boy's shirt to move him out of the way, "C'mon, let him through! Theres plenty for everyone!"

Loz stepped over the river of children and made his way towards the table, only to pull his arms back as soon as he set the plates of toast down when lots of hands dove in for the kill. Or just the toast.

"Nearly lost an arm there - " Loz shook his left hand, coming to stand by Tifa, "Well - if you want any more help, let me know."

She nodded, and could feel Cloud's peircing gaze on the back of her head, "Thanks - I'll get down to frying while you get your brothers, is that ok?"

"You...sure they won't mind?" Loz nodded towards Cloud, "Or moreso, him."

_"Don't hate Sephiroth's brothers for who they are."_

Cloud looked at him, his face neutral, and simply shrugged, "Whatever suits..."

Loz gave him a thin smile before leaving the kitchen, and Tifa knew what was coming next, so she waited in silence for Cloud's accusing voice to hit her ears.

But he walked past her without a word, sipping more tea.

"So - " Tifa asked, and wringed the dirty white apron in her hands, "You want toast... or anything? Barret requested a fry-up, so did Cid..." then she lifted a finger to her lips in thought, "Yuffie wanted pancakes..."

"Tifa?"

She froze, and looked at him.

The young man's face was soft, and his eyes were half-closed with sleep.

"Isn't it great?" he turned his head to the food fued, " To see them all like this."

The dark-haired Neibelheim girl blinked twice before she could catch his meaning, "Uh - yeah! Yes, it is - I didn't think I'd ever see the table so full."

"None were found dead?" Cloud continued to look at the table.

Tifa's face softened as well, "No - not this morning... and, " she walked towards him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "... maybe we mightn't ever again."

_"Its horrible - I wake up only to find another child dead from Geostigma, and morning after morning I wake up with dread in my heart that we've lost another overnight."_

_There were tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. The situation still felt a bit awkward, so she didn't want to appear weak._

_"Life in the slums was... kinda the same. Someone stabbed from being mugged for what little they had, people sleeping in a pile of rubble only to die of the cold. We saw a lot of death when we ran from Kalm Town and started living in Midgar."_

_He shuffled his large body a little, clasping his hands on his knees, "We didn't think such a horrible place existed - nor why Sephiroth would work for a company that caused all this poverty. I..."_

_His head looked up at the navy sky, and was silent for a long moment, seemingly after forgetting what he was going to say, "hm... I've never had the time to look at the stars before."_

_Then he blinked, "What was I saying before...?"_

_"You... were going to say something else...about...?" _

"Tifa?"

She looked over at the table, "So, you don't mind if they eat with us?"

He shrugged again, and his voice was a little more sterner, "I don't mind."

Cloud could feel her smile, even if he wasn't looking at her.

Then Marlene asked him to pass the butter.

The room was dark as the curtains were drawn, but the built man could see two human sized bundles on the beds, possibly buried under piles of sheets. One moved and sat up, rubbing his eyes as Loz stepped in.

"You guys up yet?"

Yazoo yawned loudly, stretching sharply until the muscles in his back popped and he let out a long sigh, "How long has it been since we slept in a decent bed?"

Loz shrugged, "Breakfast's getting ready downstairs, you coming?"

Yazoo blinked at him, suddenly wide awake, "We're eating with _them_?"

"They don't mind - well, Cloud doesn - " Loz began.

" - That blondy boy can kiss my ass if he even so much as _squeaks _when I'm eating!" Yazoo stated as he stood up, clad only in black pants and a black, loose open shirt.

"Just don't turn it into a food fight - please Yazoo." Loz sighed, scratching his head irritably. The slim man began buttoning his shirt, "If he starts it - I'll stab him with a fork."

"Ok - fight, but _without _blood! Its bad enough they could've come after us in our sleep!"

"You were safe - you were with that girl!" Yazoo grinned, laying a hand on his hip and the other pointing at Loz teasingly, "Didn't hear you come back 'til late! And normally you're _never _up this early to wake _us_."

The older sibling felt a slight headache creep over him and he rubbed his temple gently, "Please wake Kadaj - I'm starving... and get dressed - "

Yazoo huffed, annoyed that Loz wasn't going to defend himself and fail miserably, "Fine, fine..."

As Loz left, Yazoo shook the smaller form still lying in bed, "Kad - wakey wakey, we're getting breakfast, and no I'm not lying this time."

The teen looked up at him with tired eyes, "I'm... not hungry Yazoo... " he laid his head back down into the pillows, "I think I'll stay... here."

Yazoo sat down, his face sincere, "I won't let him say anything to you, and if he utters just _one _word - "

"You'll stab him with a fork, I know..." came the muffled reply, "No - I'll stay here... "

"If... thats what you want - ok. I'll bring something up for you later, alright?"

Kadaj nodded a little, but said nothing more as Yazoo pulled his boots on and left the room quietly, unbeknowst to the crimson caped man standing there only moments ago before retreating downstairs.

"Isn't Kadaj coming down?" Loz asked quietly to Yazoo who was helping himself to pancakes like a glutton, very much like Yuffie - so both shared a silent and mutual agreement that the pancakes were theirs, and theirs alone.

Not much of a fancy eater, Loz had a bowl of simple cereal and toast. If Kadaj had been there - he would've eaten anything, even out of their own plates.

"No - he said he wasn't hungry, and he looked tired, so I left him alone." Yazoo replied, taking a mouthfull of pancake.

The rest of AVALANCHE felt slightly perplexed, minus Tifa, who simply busied herself with cooking, while Vincent stood over near her with a mug of black coffee, RedXIII lying at his feet, and Cloud just looked like he didn't give a shit as he read the newspaper. Cait Sith was off being repaired somewhere by Reeve.

"Mr. Loz!" a small voice called, and the man barely had enough time to swallow another spoonful of cereal before Marlene was climbing onto his lap. Cloud glanced at Barret over the paper, but the huge man just looked at Loz without any kind of emotion and resumed talking with Cid.

"Good morning!" She hugged his thick neck, "Did Tifa make that breakfast you like yet?"

Tifa's back stiffened, and she _knew _even more pairs of eyes were on her, "Marlene, "Mr.Loz" is happy with what he has - don't bug him."

" Tifa has enough people to cook for - Its alright - " Loz forced a smile, only for it to drop very slowly at the sight of everyone looking at both of them. Even Yazoo was staring, eyebrows raised and a "Oh, I get it," look on his face.

"...What? What'd I say?" Loz looked at them, blinking.

"Well - I knew one day she'd go after someone..." Cid struggled to hide his sniggering while biting down his ciggarette. Vincent sipped his coffee - though he couldn't taste it much. The heat of the steam felt good though.

Red opened his remaining eye to glance at the pilot, swishing the firey tip of his tail a little before closing it.

The rest of the morning consisted of knowing glances at both a very confused Loz and a tomato red Tifa, Cloud giving her a smile and a raised eyebrow - which was met with a wet rag in his face, and with that warning, AVALANCHE left the two fighters alone lest they get more then a damp cloth in their faces.

Vincent was the only one who was brave enough to give the faintest of smiles into his coffee mug.

* * *

It was early evening - but Kadaj just sat there on the bed, staring at the window. Yazoo had left him a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice, but neither had been touched.

Both of his brothers were downstairs with AVALANCHE - possibly discussing the riddance of Geostigma - and Jenova.

The light that managed to break through the curtains threads left a very dull light in the room, and Kadaj felt the urge to open them, not wanting this darkness.

But he didn't move - and drawing his knees up, he rested his head against them - and cried.

* * *

This is going to be updated LIKE CRAZEEE now that school is no more - whoo! (boogies). Okay - this was pure, utter, sap - but I liked it I guess. I wanted to elaborate more on Vincent and the rest of AVALANCHE as I'm beginning to make them look like background props or something - but its very difficult to try and add them into everything. There's going to be more focus on Kadaj now - since this story was _originally _meant to be about him - but, oh well... got carried away I guess (laughs).

There will be... about, four, maybe, just maybe five more chapters - but I'm thinking of three, depending on where this is going, especially when this chapter was fairly long.

If you have seen the new Advent Children scans of Cloud carrying Kadaj, possibly saving him, I'm after starting something of the aftermath of their battle in the new trailer. Its just Kadaj, waking up and finding himself within the house of the enemy (and something else, but lets not get into that - LOL). I'll be putting it up on my DeviantArt page with art first, then, depending on how much I get done, I'll have it submitted here.

Ja Ne, peoples.

Daenis TooShy


	22. The Brothers of Sephiroth

Its getting closer to the end, and I've almost decided what to do for the ending and the epilogue. I've already started the continuation of Chapter 20 between Loz and Tifa's conversation - and its entitled: "Something About The Stars" - simply because Tifa's official picture is of her looking up at the stars in Nibelheim, as well as the place where she and Cloud made that promise. I'll have more on that later.

Anyway - the reviewers!

**Bily's Shadow:** Thank you (grins). Sorry for the wait! And thanks for reviewing!

**LastCetra:** LOL, thanks. And thank you for your help! (hugs tightly) I rewrote this a few times because I wasn't happy with it at all! (hits self with keyboard).Damn writers block... (gets sledgehammer)

You're theories pages gave me a much easier insight to a couple of things as well...

Thanks for reviewing!

**KokoroHikaru**: Um... yes, you are. Clorith's one of the moderators on - I don't talk to her at all but, thats ok (grins). And things don't go well for everyone at all in this chapter. There is a sense of foreboding approaching alright - muhahahaha!

Cloud: Riiight...

Kadaj: Thank Odin this isn't a yaoi fic...

Thanks for reviewing!

**moogle: **LOL - I thought about doing a seperate yaoi fic alright with Cloud and Kadaj. I was discussing it with a DeviantArt friend called Schala-Kitty and her suggestions gave me a couple of ideas. I might get back to her on that...Anyway! Thanks for reviewing! (Aaaas for you and Yazoo or Kadaj - (grins), I'll think about it)

**Fire Gemron:** Well, you'll find out won't you? (if I say anything now, I could give away the ending! LOL).Thanks for reviewing!

**labrat-seph: **Yuffie and Kadaj? Yikes, no! They'd _kill _each other, lol! Nah, I'm not a character-relationship type person despite making hints on Tifa and Loz, but, wellllll... you'll see. No one knows if they'll get together or not do they (grins). That, and I don't really want to throw in relationships here, there, and eveywhere.  
I was away for a while for my eighteenth birthday so I didn't write anything much for the fic, and when I got back to it - I completely botched things up, which is why I took ages to update. And yes, I wanted Loz to be the most open of the three, while I sort of made-up my own impression of what Yazoo would be like. As for Kadaj, I wanted him to be a righteous, good person that looked up to Sephiroth as a hero - but circumstances have left him confused and almost alone. I better stop blabbing now! Thanks for reviewing!

**Vindina: **And here it is! Despite its horrible lateness! (bows) Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

**ladygreensleevesd:** Heehee - I agree with your friend on Cloud knocking Kadaj out just so he could have a mini-Sephiroth alllll to his blondy perverted self! LOL.  
Anywho, again I say I'm sorry for the wait! I hate making people wait! But, anywho - Yazoo with an open shirt is now indeed a form of fanservice with people mentioning that particular scenario, even though I was actually trying to be realistically descriptive of someone just out of bed, (sweatdrops). I was _tempted _to do a food-fight scene, but... nah, I wanted to retain some level of seriousness. Plus I think AVALANCHE would rather use actual weapons then food for their arsenal! I'm glad you're warming to Loz and Tifa. You'll like "Something about the Stars" then when I submit it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Yuka-san:** Oh - thank you! You saw my DA page then? Cool (grins) Thanks for reviewing!

**Raven Cactuar:** LOL, thats ok. Sorry for the wait! Thanks for reviewing!

**FinalFantasyFangirl:** Are you... by chance a forum member on I think I remember seeing you there talking about killing off the characters - I looked at you're fics but they just had ones about FFX. Anywho, I won't elaborate on what plans I have for anyone yet (grins evilly), you'll juuust have to wait and see! (tries to laugh evilly but ends up hacking and wheezing) Thanks for reviewing!

**Chaos911:** Lol, I'm sure Kadaj would appreciate a grammy! Heehee, anyway - don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter. If you enjoyed it, thats what matters! And I know what you mean about shcool - 'tis fun (sighs). Least I'm out of it for the summer... until September, and then I'll be in my final year with a nice big exam looming over me. Ah well (grins)  
Thanks for reviewing!

**MadDogNikki:** Naw... thank you (hugs). Well, I can't write sap for shit, but I'm glad you liked it. And I tried to make Cloud a little nicer - especially since Zack's after giving out to him in his head! XD  
And don't worry about the last chapter! If you liked it, thats what matters. Thanks for reviewing babe! (hee, I like that word)

**Tomboy:** Ah yes, the open shirt. People like open shirts don't they? Lol, especially when they're on Yazoo, right? Did you see the new trailer then?  
Thanks for reviewing!

**Vi Vi: **Heehee, thank you. I hope you look forward to the next chapter after this.

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

_Nanaki, I want you to continue your journey with Cloud and the others._

The firey creatures ears twitched a little at a muffled sound coming from their guest's bedroom. Red had taken to moving upstairs, his ears unused to the noise of noisy children in the kitchen, along with AVALANCHE and the two silver-haired brother's of Sephiroth struggling to maintain some kind of peacefulness with so much tension rising. Although judging from Loz and Tifa's attitudes, both were trying their best to keep both sides calm.

_Cloud says they are trying to save the planet._

_Honestly, I don't think it can be done._

_For even if they stop every reactor on the planet, its only going to postpone the inevitable._

He turned one paw over the other, resting his jaw on top as he made to doze, until he heard that muffled noise again - then a loud sniff. His golden eye followed the short hallway down to the end bedroom, and he began to debate with himself whether to investigate or not.

He watched the door for a long while.

_Even if they stop Sephiroth, everything will perish._

'The youngest one... Kadaj, was it?'

Red uncurled his paws and stood on all fours, stretching and yawning before padding over to the door. He leaned his head against the door, but heard a small shuffle and another sniff.

'Is he... _crying_?'

The lion-like creature extracted his claws and rapped on the door before allowing himself in, standing up on his hind legs to grip the handle.

"May I come in?"

The room was dark, save for the light through the closed curtains. On the bed was Kadaj, sitting up with the duvet around his shoulders. Red spotted the untouched food.

The teen's head snapped towards the creauture, and his wide, glowing green eyes chilled the young creature a little.

'So much like Sephiroth... Was this a mistake, Cloud?'

_Even if they stop Sephiroth, everything will perish._

Red closed his remaining eye to block out his grandfather's private words before opening it again.

"Who... what do you want...?" Kadaj asked, his voice shrill and cracked.

Red sat down on his hind legs, "I overheard you crying, and came to see if you were alright."

"...oh." Kadaj replied, looking away, "Well, I'm fine..."

"Do you wish for some company?"

Kadaj looked over at him, gripping the duvet harder, "Why...?"

Red made what Kadaj assumed was a shrug. It looked odd.

"Simply to see if you were alright. You've lost your brother, after all."

Kadaj scowled, "Like I need reminding..."

Red shook his head, "I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I'm sorry."

"What good will saying sorry for?" Kadaj buried his head in his knees, "Nothing's going to bring him back..."

Red's ears rose a little.

Kadaj sniffed and he rubbed his face with the sheet, "I don't even see the point in anything anymore. This stupid planet's going to die anyway no matter what crazy thing I do."

The teen didn't know why he had begun to rant to the creature sitting on the ground, but... for some reason, he looked... easier to talk to. Easier to speak to then to a human being.

How odd was that? Kadaj wondered.

In fact, how was it possible for this wolf-like creature to talk anyway? Something... something felt... familiar, about him.

Red's head turned to the side, "Is that so? Does that mean you have lost all hope?"

Kadaj didn't answer for a while, looking at the window, "I... don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

Red climbed onto the bed, "Do you mind?"

The teen shook his head. Red lay down, crossing his front paws and turning his head to the teen.

"I lost my grandfather two years ago." he said.

"I'm...sorry to hear that." Kadaj replied, with nothing better to say, "But... that doesn't make me feel any better."

_But, Nanaki._

_I've been thinking lately._

Red shook his head, "I mention him because of his last words he spoke to me before he died."

_I've been thinking if there was anything WE could do as a part of the planet, to help a planet already in misery. No matter what happens, isn't it important to try?_

"I remember how lost and alone I felt when he passed away - " Red bowed his head a little, "Even with Cloud himself and his friends with me, I was withdrawn from them for a while, and I lost the will to battle for while, thinking that perhaps there no longer was a point. But..."

"...But...?" Kadaj asked after Red's moment of silence.

"I found, that if I didn't do anything - if I let his death make me give up, I would be giving up on him, on the planet. And I was filled with a determination I never felt before, to protect what was left of the planet - to try and keep on fighting, no matter what."

Red nodded once, "You looked up to Sephiroth for everything, right?"

Kadaj blinked slowly, but then nodded back, "Yes... I wanted... to be like him - but... Jenova, she destroyed him... And I nearly destroyed my brothers as well as myself..."

"But you are here now, alive and well, with your brothers. You have them, don't you?"

Kadaj looked at him, then smiled faintly. He slid his arm out from under the duvet and slowly brought it down on top of Red's spikey mane, stroking it gently.

"Its odd, but its like I know you, yet, I've never seen you before in my life."

Red closed his eye, enjoying the gentle strokes on his fur, "Perhaps we have met before."

Kadaj stopped, "How?"

Red opened his eye to look at Kadaj, "I know I've seen you before, many years ago - when we were _both _very young. However..." the firey creature stretched his front legs before settling himself again, "Its likely you don't remember a single thing when you were in Hojo's laboratory...And, of course, not all babies have silver hair..."

"You were there!" Kadaj exclaimed, the duvet sliding off a shoulder, "...so... did, you see my real... mother then?"

Red's jaw drooped a little like a pair of lips losing its smile, "I'm afraid I didn't..."

"Oh... " Kadaj's face fell, "Its... just that Loz... and Yazoo... told me, what that...that guy told them. All I know is that her name's Lucrecia..."

"Sephiroth was very like her, from what Vincent once described to me..." Red spoke slowly, somewhat hesistant to mention the teen's dead sibling for the third time.

"Was she...?" Kadaj brought his hand to touch his chin, looking thoughtful. His eyes were still glittering. A long silence passed before something clicked in Kadaj's mind and he turned his head to Red.

"Those...those children - downstairs. They were alright - " he looked over at the door, "Maybe... I could..."

He bit his lower lip, "Red?"

The large feline cocked his head to one side, listening.

"I think..." Kadaj gave a small smile, "I think - I can set things... right."

Red's ears pricked up.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. We gotta go alllllll tha' way back DOWN to the crater, ALLLLL over again - to find this bitch's freakin' HEAD?" Cid hollored, earning a glare from Tifa as the kids were only in the next room. Cloud was sitting in the armchair, looking pale, but alert, while everyone else stood around the room.

"Its the only logical explanation since you lot _thought _you killed her down there!" Yazoo argued, "Unless someone else who might have brains here can think of a BETTER plan of action!"

"Yazoo - " Loz glared, warning him.

Cid chewed his cigarette slowly, "That place blew up two years ago - don't even _know _if its got any life left _in _it."

"For once he has a point, " Cloud spoke up, though his expression clearly showed his disgust agreeing with Yazoo, "That place was our final battle with Sephiroth, but its likely she took shelter in his body to save herself."

"Do you _enjoy _reminding us that Sephiroth is dead?" Yazoo growled, "Do you take some kind of twi -"

"No - I don't!" Cloud slammed his fist on the armrest, "Now will you give it a rest! You don't have to come along since you're such a chickenshit!"

Yazoo clenched his teeth, "Say that again, blonde bastard!"

"Oi!" Cid exclaimed.

"Will you two_ stop_!" Loz's voice rose as he spoke, "This is getting us nowhere!"

"Well, YOU suggest something then!" Yazoo argued back, hands on his hips, "And hopefully by then this chocobo-faced moron would be DEAD by the time we actually go TO the Northern Crater and save ME from killing him myself!"

"That was uncalled for!" Tifa yelled, her fist raised.

"Besides, only Kadaj knows, or at least HAS an idea of where Jenova is!" Loz spoke sternly at everyone while he raised a hand to silence Yazoo, "And right now I don't think he's up to it..."

"He'll have to get over it - " Cloud shook his head, "We can't afford to wait any longer!"

Loz's chest tightened a little, "You don't have siblings, so you don't know how hard it is. At _least _give him another day or something, or can't you even be a little kind?"

"From the looks of things, its doubtful." Yazoo sniffed, his arms folded, "Of course, he's just worried about his own hide!"

"You're _really _not helping you're situation - " Cloud hissed.

"You're probably going to get rid of us once this is over!" Yazoo argued back - starting another chain of insults.

Vincent watched from the far side of the room as the room erupted completely into arguements and squabbles fit to suit children. But, a tiny click from the door caught his ear over all the rabble, and a young figure stepped in, freezing in his tracks at the sight before him.

Kadaj blinked at everyone who looked ready to tear each other apart, while Red just covered his eye with a paw, shaking his head.

Vincent came to his side, "How do you feel?"

Kadaj looked up at him, slightly startled. Vincent noticed he was wearing his black battle clothes like before - his double-blade strapped to his back.

"I'm... I'm fine, but - why is everyone...?"

"We're currently deciding what out next course of action is now that Jenova no longer has a host - but... " his ruby eyes slid in their sockets at the still-bickering group before bringing them back to look at the teen again, "We might take awhile..."

"...I..." Kadaj hesitated, "I...I can find her. And... I think... I can stop her."

"By yourself?" Vincent asked, lowering his head a little to look at the boy properly.

"No - I want them to come with me. I... don't want to do it alone." Kadaj shook his head, "I just want to help... to... to somehow... make up for... everything I've done. To clear Sephiroth's name."

Vincent laid a hand on his shoulder, "Then I will help, if they will not."

Red nudeged Kadaj's leg, "I too will help."

The teen smiled faintly at the two of them, and Vincent nodded in reply. Red did the same.

"But - how are we going to get their attention?" Kadaj pointed at the group. Vincent knew Tifa would throw a fit if he used his gun indoors, plus he could very well shoot someone upstairs -

Red walked forward, and made the loudest howl he could muster.

The room fell silent with everyone staring at the creature. Then Loz spotted Kadaj at the door.

"Kadaj? Are you alright?" he asked, and walked forward - ignoring the heavy tension in the air.

"I'm fine. But - theres something I have to do." Kadaj said, walking past him and towards Cloud. Everyone was still as he walked towards the blonde, whom watched him with wary blue eyes.

"Kadaj - what...are you doing?" Loz asked, looking at Vincent for answers, as he was the only person in the entire room who hadn't said a word. Vincent only nodded to Kadaj again.

"I can find her." Kadaj said to Cloud, looking slightly pale and nervous. And everyone had noticed his eyes were slightly red.

"And... I know how to stop her...but..." he looked at everyone, "I can't do it alone."

Cloud forced himself to his feet, "How?"

"If... I was able... to cure those... kids - "Kadaj stammered a little, "I... I can cure you, right? Or - at least let me try... "

"How can you stop her?" Cloud repeated his question softly.

"From... " Kadaj lowered his head a little, unable to look at Cloud, "...I mean, when I was... under Jenova's control - I was... in this... really dark place. And, for some...strange reason - I could sense where she was coming from. She's in the Lifestream - poisoning it... even... even as we speak... "

He was silent for a moment, head lowered a little until he spoke so quietly Cloud leaned in a little in order to hear him.

"Its...difficult to remember, but... once we're there, it'll be easier for me. I hope, at least."

"And you're sure of this... Kadaj?" Cloud asked, and the teen looked up, nodding once. He could see fear in the boy's emerald eyes - and a nervous expression on his face. Cloud glanced at Loz and Yazoo. Both brothers were watching them as intently as AVALANCHE were, especially Cloud.

"I want to help. I want to set things right. And, I can help you."

Tifa looked over at Cloud. Dread filled her heart as she expected Cloud to refuse help - she still felt he was going to give up, despite...despite the small, glowing hope she held onto that maybe... Cloud would stay - even just for a little longer for everyone.

But then, Cloud asked, "How?"

"... well, I did _something _to cure those children didn't I? Its just a question of doing it again." Kadaj scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"You don't remember much of that either no?" Cloud looked at him sympathetically. He _knew _what that felt like.

"I mean, Sephiroth had amazing power - magic power. I had it too, to the point where you could almost cure anything. Even disease." Kadaj explained, somewhat uncaring if mentioning his brother's greatness annoyed the members of AVALANCHE, "It... Its just that Jenova made it easier for me to use since I ca - I mean, couldn't quite master it yet. At least - let me try."

Cloud hesitated for a moment, until he lifted his arm and undid the black sleeve buttoned to his shoulder-armour. Underneath was his bare arm, covered in bandages. Black stained bandages. There was a stunned silence in the room.

"This was how the Ancients died years ago... I think its our turn." Cloud said softly, "But, I don't intend on that happening."

Then he nodded at Kadaj, and even managed a faint smile without force or hidden malice. It was just awkward.

But, Cloud, in his bitterness, knew he just wanted something to blame. And Sephiroth's brother's came along.

_"And I always remembered being afraid because we were different, afraid of what we always had to hide from. Even sitting here now just proves how one-minded everyone can be..."_

He proved Kadaj right. And for once, he felt guilty for not understanding - or trying to listen to any of them.

_**I was once like that - afraid because I was different. **_

_**Tifa... you never really noticed, or cared much about me until I went away to try and join SOLDIER. Was it because you were alone, or because you're friends disappeared? You're group that always laughed at me or ignored me? For being different? **_

Cloud knew he had become like that - what he hated the most. That... way ignorant, greedy humans were. The kind he remembered Zack _and _Sephiroth hating. No wonder Zack was so angry with him...

_**I'm not angry anymore though... because I saw how you changed. I gave you a chance when I saw you again in Midgar. I think... thats what Zack would've wanted... **_

_**We're more alike then you realize, Kadaj. **_

_**We're both different.**_

_**But, now I understand... you.**_

_**So, I hope you can forgive me...too.**_

Cloud looked at the teen sincerely, "I _do _know what its like to lose someone." He lifted his hand, "So... we both have to set things right. For who we cared about."

Loz's eyebrows rose a little, a question forming in his mind to ask, but a clawed hand on his shoulder silenced him gently.

Kadaj blinked, surprised, but didn't know what to say. Cloud raised his bandaged arm to Kadaj.

A long silence passed, before Kadaj took it.

"What do I do?" Cloud inquired.

"Nothing." Kadaj shook his head and closed his eyes.

Long moments passed while everyone stood still, all eyes on the pair.

Kadaj lifted his other hand and laid it on his other that still held Cloud's.

At first, Cloud thought he was seeing things, that Geostigma was getting to him again, but a small, misty white glow emerged from Kadaj's arms - trailing towards Cloud. A jolt shook the group - but they did nothing but simply watch.

Cloud closed his eyes, his grip tightening a little. He couldn't feel anything save the heavy silence and Kadaj's hands on his own. But then something cold - freezing cold, erupted in his arms - and he would've jerked away - if he was able to move. The rest of his body exploded into the horrible, icy feeling. It felt like he was dying slowly and painfully - but it began to fade - and someone appeared in front of him. Someone with a huge grin and a tiny scar on the side of his face who gave him the thumbs up.

_"I knew you'd do the right thing. Thanks, Cloud."_

Then everything was black, and another face appeared, touching his cheek.

_I'm with you. Always._

_

* * *

_

"It - it didn't work!" Kadaj cried.

* * *

The wind blew softly - making the flowers bounce gently away from the long, rusted slice of metal that lay there. A black gloved hand gripped its leather-bound handle and lifted the giant weapon from the ground - and firmly stuck it into the ground.

"I decided..."

Over the long, dusty pathway, stood what remained of Midgar.

"...to live for you."

* * *

(hits self repeatedly with keyboard) I hate this chapter... oh so much. I wanted to put more in, but... (sighs), I didn't want to overkill. I retyped many parts of the chapter because I wanted a more deeper insight to Cloud's suffering. That, and despite my liking for Tifa, I wanted to show the flaws in their friendship which I thought was evident in most of the game. I'm NOT a Cloud+Aeris person (if not much of a couples person at all, 'cept yaoi ones), but I don't think Tifa's a good person for him either to be honest. What I do like, however, is that Tifa realized her mistakes later on in the game and corrected it as best she could. So - I don't really hate her, if I ever did, for making amends. I'll be concentrating a lot on her personality in my other fanfic as well as Loz. I've decided to make it into a fic where it ties up a couple of things/questions that possibly have come to people's minds - or at least as best I can anyway.

Much thanks goes to my pal LastCetra (who lives in the same country as I), who loaned me her FFVII DVD (and bought a copy for me for my 18th which I'll love her forever for!) that has game footage, and she was right about it being useful for reference, as well as inspiration. I also want to thank her for helping me (gives her an Aeris Plushie and a hug) for muchus other things (grins).


	23. Strength

Once again I'm late - for reasons involving laziness, and being away again for a while. I'll be heading back to school on the first of September as well - the fact that its an exam year gives me no excuse to finish this well before Christmas, and Advent Children itself is being realeased on the 13th of September in Japan, and realeased a day later in America, so... I'll make a good effort to have this near-completion by the time it comes out...

By the way - according to the webowner of it seems replying to reveiwers has been banned - possibly due to bandwidth purposes, but I'm not sure. However, that doesn't stop me from thanking all of you. I will edit this if the rule has been lifted as people are complaining about it - I don't blame them, but I don't want to get suspended or banned, otherwise I won't be able to finish this for all of you, or myself, and that would suck greatly since this is now the second-last chapter.

Thank you, **ArikaMorance, ****DevaGlenn, midnightcherryblossom, SeifersMistress**, **Arbil, Yuka-san, LisaLovesBishies, Super Lizard, JustyneCP, Divine Star, ladygreensleevesd, moogle, Raven Cactuar, Chaos911, LastCetra, Vidina, rebellis-era, Mistress of the Shadows, ****Koluno1986** and everyone I've missed for all of your questions, compliments, critisism and advice!

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

The cockpit of the Highwind held a very awkward silence - unsurprising as both Sephiroth's brothers and AVALANCHE had only previously been at each other's throats before Kadaj intervened.

What was on everyone's minds, however, were not the hurtful words they had said and recieved to and from the silver-haired brothers, but why Cloud was still looking like he was ready to collapse. And naturally, suspicions were high.

Cloud, however, didn't seem perplexed on his current state - almost, much to Tifa's worry, that he was going to let himself die regardless. Even his faint smile her way didn't ease her heart.

Yazoo had wanted to stay out of the cockpit, making it very obvious that he didn't wish to be anywhere near Cloud - but the blond ordered him to stay since none of them were trustworthy, and before Yazoo made it into another fight, Kadaj had grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the end of the room, telling him to stay put and shut up before sitting on the steps to where Vincent and Red's position was. Loz, leaning against the wall near the door, struggled not to mirth with amusement while Yazoo glared hard enough to kill a man.

Cloud could only mentally thank Kadaj.

"Right, Northern Crater?" Cid asked, turning his head to look at Cloud for confirmation, hands on the controls.

"Northern Crater." Cloud nodded, saying it more to confirm it for himself then the smoking pilot. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering how he had turned around and faced everyone - knowing that their battle with Sephiroth could've been their last. He remembered how unsure he felt - how his heart beat rapidly with fear - how Aeris' death was still a fresh wound.

Then he remembered finding Kadaj. Barely conscious and lying injured on the jagged black rocks. The cloaked clones had begun to swarm around him, what they were going to do was unknown to Cloud - but Vincent had gotten there before him and picked the boy up, his eyes holding shocked recognition.

Before their present adventure came to be, Cloud has asked himself over and over why Vincent seemed so adamant about keeping the boy safe, him being a clone or not was unimportant.

Now he knew.

Vincent had loved their mother, so, whether he was their father or not (Cloud wasn't even going to start thinking about this particular possibility), the dark-haired man felt responsible for them. Even Sephiroth.

Jenova and Hojo were his enemies - but... he didn't stop Cloud from killing Sephiroth himself.

...Did he know that the Great Genereal was going to survive...?

_Questions I'm not going to start asking right now... _Cloud thought to himself. This entire story was a mess and he didn't really want to find out any more. In a way - perhaps some secrets were best left alone...

He opened his eyes and stole a glance at Kadaj, only for his eyebrows to rise a little when he found Red and Kadaj talking, Vincent standing close to the teen listening. Red had stayed by Kadaj's side since they had left, and it made the blond wonder if the firey beast had turned Kadaj somehow. Vincent's actions were obvious. But, Cloud still trusted them.

Red's sudden attention on the teen still baffled him though...

Kadaj scratched his cheek, looking at Red with interest, "So - your grandfather had an entire simulation of the solar system around our own planet? That'd be interesting to see."

Red nodded, "Our planet is so small, its unbelievable. But, my grandfather theoried that it was much smaller centuries before, and the Lifestream is what makes it grow."

"The Shin-Ra were using those reactors... no wonder our world is still so small. And Jenova - "

Red shook his head, laying a paw on the teen's knee to stop him, "Everything'll be fine. We've faced Jenova before - and now we have more powerful fighters to help us, even if - " he looked at Yazoo before giving Kadaj an amused look, "Not all of us get along."

Kadaj smiled helplessly, breaking into a small laugh and whispered into the creauture's ear, "He's the same with Loz and me."

"But I understand his concern - so perhaps such a temper isn't a bad thing." Red suggested, "But such a thing was developed because of concern for you."

"How?" Kadaj leaned on his elbow.

Red thought back, "You recall my mention of seeing you years ago?"

"Yes."

Cloud took a short step back, listening to this quiet, but audible conversation. Both hadn't realized just _how _quiet the cockpit _was_. He was sure the others were listening in too.

"Well... I had seen you, and your brothers, but only once, in Hojo's laboratories." Red raised his single eye in thought, "Yazoo was...lets just say... one angry individual, especially at Hojo," Kadaj smiled a little in amusement at this, "I had only been there for three days at most before I first saw any of you - but after that, never again, until now. Its strange, how fate seems to play with us."

"I don't believe in fate..." Kadaj murmured, "I don't like to think we can't be in control of our own lives."

"No - we've Jenova for that." Yazoo sniffed as he butted into the conversation, his arms crossed, nose upturned a little, "And besides, I had an excuse to break Hojo's face."

"Like what?" Red's ears flicked a little. Vincent's eyes rose to look at Yazoo while still standing like a statue.

"He was ugly."

Red shook his head, knowing Yazoo was lying, "I saw different."

"Must've been seeing things." the slim man said, completely dismissing Red's sentence, but turned his head not looking at anyone, "These two idiots can look after themselves."

"I'm pretty sure they can." Vincent said - and what Cloud _swore _was the faintest bit of humour in his voice...

There was another silence for a while when Red and Kadaj had ceased talking, neither of the two nor Vincent were even remotely affected by the tension that still hung there. Cloud could understand_ why _Yazoo was such a haughty bastard, but he didn't have to _like _him for it. It was scary, in a way, how each of the three seemed to possess some personal resemblence to Sephiroth's very self. Loz had his build and most likely was as strong as Sephiroth, Yazoo was... well, feminine (Cloud couldn't help but wonder if he should chance calling Yazoo "Miss" if he tried to start another fight, as childish as it sounded.) and obviously had Sephiroth's rare, but vicious temper (since the blond only ever saw him lose it once in SOLDIER), while Kadaj posessed almost the same sword skills as the General.

"Cloud?"

The blond was snapped from his thoughts, and Tifa was standing beside him, "...Yeah, Tifa?"

"What do you think is going to happen afterwards - to them? When we, _if_, we beat Jenova."

"We will beat her, " Cloud turned to the three, "Provided we all work together on this."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Loz nodded once, but Kadaj said nothing, not looking at him. Cloud turned back to Tifa, "We did it once, we _can _do it again." he laid a hand on her shoulder, "We have everything to fight for."

Tifa's face lit up at his words, while the rest of AVALANCHE secretly cheered.

"Here we go - " Cid called out as his airship hovered over the gaping mouth of the Northern Crater, only for his cigarette to fall out of his mouth, his eyes going as round as dinner plates, "Holy **shit**..."

Black, writhing tendrils covered the whole area - not a spot of snow could be seen, nor a landing place for the Highwind. The snow around the crater itself had turned black.

"She's sealed the whole place off." Cloud murmured, "Its like a cocoon..."

Everyone gathered round to look at it below.

"Its like a giant bowl of fuckin' black Midgar Zoloms." Barret said, looking disgusted.

"Or gone-off pasta..." Cid lit up another cigarette, "Almost like something Shera would cook..."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the two before turning to the three.

Yazoo has his arms around Kadaj's shoulders from behind, but the teen himself had gone pale - and Cloud frowned when he looked at him as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Turn around - " Kadaj could barely talk - as if he were being choked, his eyes filled with fear. Cid looked at him in confusion while the rest of AVALANCHE prepared for the worst.

"What?" Cloud asked, and noticed how Loz and Yazoo were looking baffled at Kadaj's frightened statement.

"Turn around! Now!" Kadaj's voice rose, raising his hand - until a very violent jerk shook the entire ship and threw everyone to the ground, Cid barely hanging onto the controls and cursing profoundly while Yuffie, somehow, had wrapped her arms around the man's waist. The ship gave another hard jolt. Noone had a chance to try and get to their feet and Cid pulled on the controls with everything he had - only for Barret to climb forward. Cid pulled him to his feet, the dark-skinned man gripped the controls and pulled against the force with the blond pilot.

"What the hell is happening?" Cloud yelled, holding onto Tifa while gripping one of the hand rails.

"Those things are pulling us down!" Cid yelled - "Hundreds of the damned things!"

Cloud's head snapped towards Kadaj whom was crushed against Yazoo, and asked, surprisingly calm "How did you know she would do this?"

The teen was breathing heavily, "She's going to crush this ship - along with us. We can't stay here!"

The ex-SOLDIER felt that it was a trap - but he had no other options as the ship was given another tug and everyone screamed.

"We have to get off now!" Kadaj yelled, and the desperation in his voice made Cloud snap his head up. Red was on top of Loz while Vincent had a grip on Yazoo's jacket. Cait Sith was somewhere under the pile of bodies.

_...does... everything seem to be slowing down...? _Cloud wondered, darkness creeping around the edges of his vision - _I...I can't hear anything anymore..._

**_Help -_**

His head fell forward a little, his breathing and that voice the only things that would reach his ears as everything began to grow dark.

**_Help them -_**

_Who are you...?_

**_L..ok f...ward -_**

_"What?" _he was sure he had spoken, but his voice was drowned out by this other voice. He was sure he recognised it - but who it was, he couldn't remember. Something, something in his memory, told him this was neither Zack... or Aeris. His stomach felt like it had shrunk as the ship began to descend - a tendril stretched across the window. The cracking glass hit Cloud's ears like knives.

**_Loo...orward..._**

Cloud's head rose again - and a short gasp escaped his throat as he could see the black tentacles all around the ship - and one was shooting towards the wall where the three silver-haired brothers were. It was heading right for Kadaj -

Without thinking, Cloud struggled to get to the teen, everything impossibly slow. Making Tifa hold onto the handrail - and he stretched out a hand, yelling.

Kadaj stared at him, yet it wasn't Cloud he was staring at.

"...Aniki?"

Tifa screamed.

* * *

There was nothing but darkness - and heat - unbearable heat, like you were wrapped up in a blanket and being smothered slowly. Cloud couldn't move, trapped inbetween waking and unconsciousness. Sweat and blood stung his nose, and he let out a short moan when his eyes peeled open. He could barely see anything, but only make out what was what in front of him.

A body lay underneath him - still breathing, and as Cloud's senses came back to him he realized it wasn't Tifa's nor anyone else's in AVALANCHE, but Kadaj's. From the very poor light he could see Kadaj was unconscious - probably from hitting his head. Cloud stared down at the boy for a minute, unable to remember how he ended up like this until he recalled the attack on the Highwind. While this answered _some _of his questions, there was one that bothered him the most.

Why did he save Kadaj?

He shook his head, the humidity in the air making him dizzy - why the hell was it so warm?

Cloud struggled to move, his body aching everywhere and he let out a short yell when a hand touched his shoulder.

"I'm guessing this is Cloud judging from your girly scream."

"Cid?" Cloud's eyebrows rose as he turned a little, and sure enough he could make out the faintest lines of Cid's face from the glowing cigarrette between his lips. A rope was tied around his waist and his hand gripped something that was still intact.

"Huh, so those things have more then use then giving you cancer and lighting dynamite." Cloud gave a half-smile.

Cid chuckled a little, "Everyone's okay, or as far as I could tell anyway - especially since Yazoo's outside screamin' about that Kadaj kid."

"He's underneath me - he's alright." Cloud struggled to his feet - only to realise that they were squashed against the wall and the door was above them, "Is everyone... outside?"

"Yeah - we had to find the other half of the ship when we crashed." Cid said, his face serious. Cloud frowned at the peculiar look in Cid's eyes. It was like the pilot was studying him.

"What's bugging _me, _" he continued slowly, "Is _how _the hell you and that kid managed to get _out _of the cockpit when one of those tentacle things shot right through - you and maybe that kid shoud've been little splats of silver and blond by now - maybe even his brothers, but Loz's one strong kid - holding onto Vincent and Yazoo before neither could fall through that giant hole those things made.

"Nice image, " Cloud winced, "But... I don't know either, Cid... " he looked down at Kadaj, "I don't even remember going _near _him..."

"We'll discuss this outside -" Cid interuppted, extending a hand, "Come on."

"Hang on - " Cloud stooped, lifting the upper half of Kadaj's body before hefting him over his shoulders. Cid watched, his lips parting slightly at Cloud's sudden renewed strength. And why would he be concerned about Kadaj anyway, asides from only _probably _being able to help them find and defeat Jenova?

The pilot had also expected to find Kadaj awake and Cloud barely able to move - but instead it was the opposite. Like... Cloud never had Geostigma.

He decided, however, as he took Cloud's arm, that he would keep his questions to himself for the time being.

Cid tugged the rope and Cloud heard Barret call for everyone to pull. Within a matter of seconds, they were lifted to the door that should've been to the cockpit, but instead, outside.

Barret, Loz and Vincent were lined up pulling the rope while everyone else waited in anxiety. Yazoo was sitting cross-legged in front of Cait Sith - fixing the cat's giant stuffed mog in order to keep his mind off the worst of outcomes in case they didn't find Kadaj. The cat was sitting on the slim man's shoulder while he worked. Reeve, watching from the Seventh Heaven, was impressed by the man's skills.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, Yazoo's head shooting up from his work. He was on his feet a second later, the robotic toy cat flying off his shoulder with a yell.

The blond climbed down from the gaping mouth of the wreak after Cid, kneeling to lay Kadaj on the ground. He was suddenly pushed away, however, when Yazoo rushed to the teen's side. Loz came in from behind him, offering Cloud an apology before concentrating on his youngest brother.

"Yeesh, your welcome..." Cloud muttered, only to see that Yazoo's face was crimson.

"He's alright..." the slim youth breathed slowly, cradling his younger sibling. Kadaj's eyes twitched and they opened a moment later, looking up at Yazoo in a daze.

"I saw him." Kadaj smiled faintly.

"Who?" Loz frowned, unawares of Red and Vincent coming to their sides.

Kadaj's eyes closed, and he didn't answer - but the smile was still on his face.

"Cloud...?" Tifa said, clutching Cloud's arm while the blond stared off into the distance, his mind a million miles away. Everyone, except for the silver haired trio, watched him.

"Aniki..." he whispered expectantly - like he was expecting an answer. Tifa stood still, unsure as to what he said, but had noticed, like the rest of the group, how Cloud seemed to look like himself again, especially, Barret half-laughed to himself, how he was already in la-la land.

Tifa suddenly tugged the dark cloth on Cloud's infected arm and the blonde' free hand shot up to stop her, "Tifa? Its ok - I'm alright."

She stared at him for a long moment, an almost desperate expression on her face before her gloved hands let go and fell to her sides. She wanted to tear off that black cloth, to see that his blood was clean and crimson, not diseased and black. But he had stopped her, almost like he knew.

He turned to AVALANCHE, "Are we inside the Crater?"

Cid nodded, wiping sweat from his brow, "Though it should be 'cooker' rather then 'crater' considering how warm it is in here."

Cloud looked up, seeing nothing but black, "We're trapped inside it - she's closed us in..."

"I can hardly breathe - " Yuffie complained, "And something stinks!"

Cloud's head lowered, looking at something that only he seemed to be able to see, "Something thats rotting away... "

Then he suddenly walked to Loz, "Is he able to guide us?" he pointed to Kadaj, "I've a feeling we can't stay here for long..."

Loz swallowed, sweat stuck to him, "I'll carry him."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow at Cloud, and something like recognition at Cloud's words passed through his face, but he remained silent. Loz lifted Kadaj onto his back and he looked at Cloud, "Lead the way..."

The group began to follow Cloud, except for Cid. Cloud halted for a moment - turning back to look at the pilot.

The forty year-old looked at the remains of his ship in silence.

"My dream..." he sighed almost sorrowfully, "First the rocket...the Tiny Bronco... now my airship..."

"Cid - man, " Barret began, walking towards the pilot, only to notice the smoker's fists were shaking. Cid raised one shivering fist, his eyes shut tight, his teeth crushing the cigarette.

"THAT STUPID BITCH IS WORSE THEN **SHERA**!"

Everyone, including a wide-awake and wide-eyed Kadaj - could only stare.

* * *

Only one more chaper to go before the epilogue!

Daenis


	24. Together We Stand

I'm sorry I've taken so long to update the last chapter of this. There's also an epilogue to follow, and then that'll be that. I'm back at school in my final year, which is a wonderfully time-wasting exam year, my brothers now living with us again and is taking up my computer for college work and PC games (sighs).

I've seen AC at last, and believe me when I say - my life is now complete (laughs). I wanted to finish this before it came out, but, oh well.

I hope you've all enjoyed my fanfic, even if it doesn't compare to the film to those who've seen it. Its the longest I've ever written, kept at, and eventually (smiles helplessly), finished.

For all its weirdness and many gramatical errors, I'm actually surprisingly proud how long I've kept at it. I hope to write a book, and I made this my goal to finish it, so... my hopes are a little higher now.

For those who're waiting with much impatience for my NightWalker fanfic to be updated, I promise that will be the next project until its finished. However, during my time away, I have at least four/five new stories started. Most are AC related, but there's a few Castlevania fics I've been meaning to put up as well as another Zack and Sephiroth yaoi fanfiction I've written ages ago for DeviantArt, but didn't continue it. I absolutely _hated _how the HTML works for fanfiction on DA, so I'll be resubmitting the first chapter here as soon as I'm able.

Now, to my wonderful reviewers, thank you: **LastCetra, midnightcherryblossom, Koluno1986, Divine Star, Bily's Shadow, Raven Cactuar, Vidina, ladygreensleevesd, Jinmunsuen, ArikaMorance, Arbil, moogle, Chaos911, finalfantasyswordsman777 , MyraHellsing, bishie no aibou, Zaran, Liebchen, and Mazzie May, Liebchen, Crystal Cat-Chan, Nirny, and finally, squareenixobsseser**.

Thank you all for your support, your kind reviews (no matter how little you submitted, I still feel very appreciative), and I hope you'll enjoy the finale.

This is going to be a fairly long chapter as well, since its, technically, the last. But there is an epilogue, but don't worry - that'll be submitted straight after this.

* * *

The Advent Child

* * *

They had been walking for several hours - and nothing came their way to try and thwart the group from continuing. Over these hours, however, the temperature changed drastically from the desert-hot, suffocatingly humid warmth at the start, to freezing cold that convinced AVALANCHE that they _were_ indeed in Northern Crater. It changed back and forth, much to the group's confusion, and annoyance. The fact that Jenova wasn't trying very hard to stop them otherwise had the group quite concerned that they must expect the worst if the alien creature was simply waiting for them.

The walls were covered in a brownish black, horribly sticky substance that just _wouldn't _come off their clothes, and it radiated a nasty odour of burning meat while the temperature was at its highest, and something rotting when it was cold. While there were no monsters to try and stop them either, every place looked the same...

There were tendrils of the same kind that had destoyed their pilot's airship snaking along the ground, writhing horribly, while some were dug into the earth and the walls like pipes. What flowed through them could've been anyone's guess.

However, Cid, as a somewhat childish revenge, took to stabbing a few of them with his spear and stomping on the ones snaking along the ground.

And by the time Cloud decided for everyone to take a break - they all felt hoplessly lost despite Kadaj's directions. Even the teen looked unsure, much to their dismay.

"I don't dink we're gonna get outta this one so easily." Barret sighed, taking a slug of water while sweat poured from his forehead, "But I'm gonna attack Tifa's best beer when we do..."

Cid snatched the metal container off him and took an even bigger gulp and took out a cigarette with much relish, "We _better _be outta here soon - I've only got twenty smokes left. And the fact that my ship was totaled by Jenova," he stomped on a writhing tentacle for emphasis, "- so Odin help me she better not keep me from my cigs as well..."

Vincent, seemingly unruffled by the heat _and _cold, looked at the pilot knowingly, "Maybe this is a good time to quit."

Cid gave him a wary expression, his tone spitting and nasty, "Yeeaahhh... and I _love_ Shera."

"I know you do." Vincent's eyebrow rose ever so slightly. Cid scowled darkly.

Yuffie was sprawled out on the ground regardless of the sticky goo, simply unable to move, "This is worse then Wutain summers..."

Tifa unscrewed a bottle and poured it over the ninja's face, "Better?"

"Much..." the teen smiled, licking a drop from her lip.

"How about a trip to those expensive baths in Wutai you told me about when we get back?" Tifa smiled, the idea making her face a little brighter.

"I'm payin'" Yuffie turned her head to look at everyone, "My treat."

"You'd sneak us in, wouldn't you?" Red smiled, his head on Kadaj's lap.

Yuffie feighned offence, a hand on her chest, "Of _course _not!"

Then she winked, "The Old Man'll pay instead."

During all this, Cloud smiled a little at his teammates' attempts at keeping their chins up.

However, the only ones who were silent were the three brothers. Kadaj, as forementioned, had Red's head resting on his lap, and being a firey creaure, he took the heat worse then humans. The teen himself was leaning against Loz's shoulder, his eyes closed, but not asleep. Loz was sweating by the bucketload like the rest of the group, while Yazoo simply kept standing, leaning against the wall, but didn't look or feel any cooler then the others.

No one had offered them any water.

Well, until Cloud did.

He stretched a hand over with the container, and as a peace offering, towards Yazoo first. The young man turned his head and looked at him suspiciously, but walked over and took it, "You've probably poisoned it."

While meaning offence, it sounded too soft and tired to make it insulting. That, and Cloud could see he looked secreatly grateful.

Cloud shook his head, "Your welcome."

Yazoo tossed it to Loz, "Let Kadaj have some first."

The older man nudged the teen and Kadaj opened his eyes blearily. Loz handed him the drink, "Take as much as you want."

"I'm not thirsty..." Kadaj shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Take some, now." Yazoo said sharply, knowing the teen's game.

"I'm not thirsty." Kadaj repeated, sounding hoarse, "You take some."

Sighing, Yazoo took the container and swallowed some before giving it to Loz, "Stubborn brat."  
Kadaj smiled a little.

Loz took a small drink and nudged the teen again, rapping the bottle on his head, "Do as your told. Take some."

Then Kadaj took some and nearly finished it off before giving the rest to Red.

"When we get back, we're going someplace fancy to eat." Loz looked at the two privately, "A slap-up meal, no matter what the cost. I'm going to eat until I'm fat and can't move anymore. How 'bout you, little brother?"

Kadaj, with his eyes closed, thought about it for a minute before smiling, "Ice cream. With chocolate - and caramel."

"Tea." Yazoo half smiled, "I miss it too much."

Loz grinned.

Red looked at Cloud in a thankful manner, knowing that the brother's moods were a little better now.

"We'll all go home once this is over with," Cloud nodded, "Kadaj, do you know how far we have to go?"

Kadaj frowned a little, "I'm not sure. Jenova's changing the tunnels, moving the earth to block our paths. I still remember, but... "

Cloud rested his chins on his hands, "We'll eventually run out of water, and we'll either be cooked or frozen - or until Jenova gets to us herself."

"Its giving us a slow, prolonged death." Vincent said tonelessly, "Like a cat with a mouse."

"Plays with it until its had enough." Cloud frowned, then looked at Kadaj encouragingly, "But thats not happening."

Out of the entire party, Cloud looked the most exhausted, showing signs of Geostigma slowing him down. However, he neither accepted help from Tifa, nor did he allow himself to be bested by the disease. He kept going regardless.

But despite this show of strength, Tifa wondered just _how _long would he be able to keep up... until his body would give out by itself...

"Right, lets get moving again." he said suddenly, "A half hour's enough."

There were much groans and protests from AVALANCHE.

As they started moving again - they heard a small rumble. All stood still for a long moment, expecting anything.

"Did the tunnels change again...?" Kadaj whispered.

But when nothing else happened, they continued.

Nothing was said for a while, until Kadaj stopped all of a sudden, and Cloud bumped into him, nearly falling over.

"Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Cloud straightened himself, leaning on the teen's shoulder, and Kadaj looked at him apologetically.

"Have you noticed that the temperature is still warm?" he pointed down the tunnel, "But... not as hot as it was a half-hour ago?"

"Thats been happening since we arrived here though - " Cloud frowned, only for Kadaj to walk forward, telling the blonde to wait a moment.

He jogged down the tunnel until the group couldn't see him. After a moment, Yazoo made to run forward, until Kadaj came running back. He ran to Yazoo, stopping in front of him, looking slightly excited.

"Yazoo, " he asked, a little out of breath, "Do you remember that game - the one where you would hide something, and if you were no where near it, you'd say you were cold - "

"Whats the hell's this gotta to do with - ?" Cid waved his arms frantically, only for Yazoo to finish, "And if you're close, you get warm."

The group looked at one another, but Tifa spoke in an abrupt manner, "Are you telling us that this_ thing _is PLAYING with us?"

"But thats why we've been going around in circles!" Kadaj shook his head, urging to get his slightly weird, but logical explanation across, "And why all the tunnels are the same! If we never figured this out, we'd never find Jenova, nor would we ever escape! We'd starve down here."

"So - the closer we are - to Jenova," Cloud looked back, "The warmer this place gets..."  
"Dis' nuts - " Barret shook his head, "These guys, especially HIM - " he pointed his gun arm at Kadaj, "Is tryin' t'get us tired so they'd kill us while we're down! Thats yer plan, ain't it brat?"

"I go with Barret on this one - " Cid's grip on his giant spear tightened, "This is just too stupid to believe - even for Cloud."

"Hey - !" Cloud yelled, but wasn't given the chance to show his view until Tifa leapt in front of him, baring her fists at the three brothers.

"You've been pretending all along, haven't you!" she growled, the leather of her gloves creaking as she tightened her fists. Loz looked at her helplessly, and both fighters stared at one another for a long moment. From her long years of experience, she had one look at Loz, and knew that he wasn't going to fight back. However, the heat, the pressure, and the pure mistrust she shared of Yazoo and Kadaj with the rest of her friends going against them fouled her thoughts. She wasn't so sure of Loz anymore - but...

**No! She couldn't trust him either! **

"Tifa!" Cloud grabbed her shoulders, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Tifa was filled with a blinding rage, the same as she felt in Nibelheim. Kadaj's face turned into Sephiroth's manical facade, enveloped in an imaginary hell-on-earth fire.

Her father looked up from the ground helplessly, covered in blood.

_"T...Tifa..."_

**Shin-Ra... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Sephiroth...!**

**I HATE THEM ALL!**

She tore away from Cloud and hurled herself at Kadaj first.

Loz shot forward, covered in a blue hue, and she literally bounced off his sheild, flying backwards. Then Loz flew forward and caught her limp form, laying her down gently. But the rest of AVALANCHE didn't give him a chance to even stand as Cid and Barret fired themselves at him -

Until a pair of hands, one clawed, the other human, flew over them and grabbed their shirts, hauling them off the ground and throwing them backwards. Vincent spun in the air before landing in front of Loz, his weapon aimed at the rest of the confused, but suddenly armed group, in case anyone else tried anything.

"STOP!" Cloud screamed at the top of his lungs, using himself as a sheild standing in front of a staring Yazoo and an-open mouthed Kadaj. His massive sword was unsheathed and he stood in a tense battle stance.

All eyes were on the blonde.

"Stop - " he said through clenched teeth - like he was in pain, "This is whats happening - we...we've been in here too long, and we're letting Jenova get to us."

There was a short groan from Tifa, and Loz knelt by her. She looked up at him with complete confusion and he offered a hand. She took it weakly and he helped her stand.

"What... what happened? Were we attacked?" She asked, rubbing her head, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck..."

Loz cleared his throat quietly, looking very sheepish.

"Kadaj... Kadaj's right - we're going around in circles... because we're not playing by the rules - hence... this place... its stench, whatever it is - its causing us all to hallucinate." Cloud's grip on the sword faultered, and he almost dropped it as he fell to one knee. Kadaj ran to his side, and was about to lay a hand on his shoulder before Yazoo snatched his wrist away. And with good reason as Cloud's covered arm shook violently, black mucus melting through the fabric and onto the ground.

Everyone was in a shocked silence as the Ultima weapon suddenly fell to the dead earth in a loud clatter.

Cloud gripped his arm and hunching over, his face contorted in agony.

"Cloud!" Tifa pushed herself forward and half-fell to a knee upon getting to him. Cloud's eyes were closed . He was breathing heavily. A bead of sweat trinkled down the side of his temple. Tifa touched his infected arm and his head shot up immeidiately to stare at her warningly. The female warrior withdrew her hand like she had been burnt and stared back - but with a-near terrified expression on her face that Yazoo and Kadaj were quick to notice due to standing a little ways behind the duo.

Cloud's pupils dilted a little before resuming their regular shape.

Had she imagined it?

His eyes...

His eyes looked _exactly _like Sephiroth's for a moment. She could swear it on all of Nibelheim...

"Tifa - "

She jerked a little out of her frozen state and gazed at the blonde. Something nagged the back of her mind, and Tifa realized she had actually feared Cloud in that moment when she saw those eyes.

Tifa believed for those moments - that she, and AVALANCHE - had lost Cloud.

_He defended Yazoo and Kadaj. Protected them._

_Against us._

_His friends!_

_**Me!**_

All these fears flooded in on her, and left as soon as they came. But worry hung over her. And jealously.

Slowly, robotically, she reached up and gripped the pink ribbon around her arm - and made to tear it off -

**You... you greedy bitch... you took him from me...**

**When he was rightly mine from the start!**

**Mine! MINE!**

Her eyes widened a little, and her grip on the ribbon lessened. She closed her eyes, and mentally apologised for her outburst, and let go of the ribbon.

"...Cloud?" she spoke finally, opening her eyes.

"I'm alright, my arm... " Cloud glanced awkwardly at everyone, "It... does that sometimes."

There was another long silence, until Barret brushed forward and took Cloud's good arm and draped it over his shoulders. He picked up the Ultima Weapon with the other, "C'mon Spike - we got no time to be gettin' lazy!"

He looked over at Kadaj, and his face held as much friendliness as he could muster in front of the teen, "You lead the way Kiddo - "

"Why the sudden change of heart? Thats uncharacteristically generous of you." Yazoo raised an eyebrow, and had a firm grip on Kadaj's shoulders to keep him in place.

"Whatever happened those few moments ago - " Cid grimaced, as if he had a small headache, "It definately wasn't us acting that way..."

"But why is it affecting just us - " Tifa pointed out, relieved that it wasn't just her, "And not any of you?"

She struggled to keep her face neutral, and her tone level, but Yazoo's unimpressed glance told her he knew she was pointing fingers again.

Nobody answered her.

"Lets..." Cloud wheezed, "Lets just... keep going...I trust Kadaj... on this..."

For once, everyone just stayed quiet.

Yazoo led Kadaj to the front of the group, "Where to?"

It took two to three hours of finding the right way, and as the humidity in the air growing thicker they pressed on, but when the air felt noticeably cooler, they had to sidetrack and go another direction. Several small and short earthquakes occured during this time, and they found themselves coming back the same way they came, but with a completely different set of tunnels. But, instead of panicking about where they were, Kadaj simply stuck to the two simple rules. If the air was warm, they were going the right way, if it was getting cold, they had to turn back.

It was all they had to work on.

And of course, when they found the correct way - thats when the earthquakes occured. It added to his relatively small list of hopes that he wasn't making a mistake.

At last, they felt themselves going deeper into the crater as the black tentacles they stepped over were writhing a lot, and neon bright mako shot through them. They were near the very centre of the planet itself...

Ahead, they could see several tunnels lined along the walls.

"Guess we're spoilt for choice this time..." Kadaj murmured, and walked forward.

By now, there was no water left, everyone was exhausted, and Cloud's legs had given up on him a short while ago, hence Barret carried him on his back. The cloth on his infected arm was in melted tatters, and it hung limply by his side. Cloud himself was too preoccupied with staying conscious to worry about whether he had lost the use of it or not.

The teen lifted his arm, waving his ungloved hand in front of each tunnel. Despite the air already being unbearably thick, you could literally _feel _how thick the air was - like wading through water. He went to each tunnel twice, checking and rechecking, until he stopped at one on the far left.

"I think its this one." he pointed. Yazoo nodded and walked towards him - only for the ground to suddenly spilt, and tentacles came pouring out of the cracks. Loz ran forward and leapt across to Kadaj - grabbing him in time to avoid a whole wall of the inky appendages shooting up from the ground. It seperated them from the group - but that was the least of everyone's problems as more earthquakes occured, and knocked everyone off their feet.

Then something much, _much _worse came out from the ground.

A long, freakishly muscular arm stretched out from the sea of tentacles, followed by an enormous, faceless, bald head with beady, ruby-red eyes. Another arm, only mutalated and deformed looking with a huge marrow of bone protruding out of the forearm stretched out and hauled more of the creature's body out of the ground. What should've been a waist and a pair of legs, was nothing more then an enormous tower of disgusting purple-brown flesh, crevices that oozed purple liquid and hissed when it dripped onto the ground and veins bulging in an irregular zig-zag all over its lower half.

"Its one of Jenova's thingies!" Yuffie screamed.

And it was the only thing that was said, before the monster's arms came crashing down upon them all.

* * *

_I'm in... so much pain..._

_Aeris... I can't go on... I'm sorry..._

_I tried... Zack... I really... _

_...tried..._

_**Its not over. Not yet.**_

_What?_

_**You keep forgetting the most important thing:**_

_**You were never alone.**_

_**And unlike me, you never gave up so easily, no matter what the circumstance.**_

_... like... in SOLDIER...?_

_**Are you going to let her down again?**_

_No..._

A cough.

_No... I can't... _

_**Then get up.**_

_**Let me help you.**_

_**Its not over yet.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"By Odin - and I thought luck had shone upon me for once. Your still alive."

Cloud's eyes flickered open, and despite how blurry his vision was - he knew by the snide comment - that it was Yazoo who'd spoken.

"...Where is everyone?" was the first thing Cloud said, his tone urgent, but weak.

"Hell should I know!" Yazoo yelled, and the blonde heard him stamp a foot, "I don't know what the blazes happened!"

Cloud turned his head to look at the silver-haired man. The first thing he noticed was his lack of that long coat he had been wearing, replaced by a white shirt - only to glance at his own chest and find the coat draped over his body.

"Right - less difficult question then: Where are we?" Cloud craned his neck, struggling to regain the use of his muscles.

"By Jenova's fucking eyeball nipples-I DON'T BLOODY KNOW! COSTA DEL, **FUCKING** SOL, MAYBE!" Yazoo cried, and started punching the wall for a minute before stopping - and suddenly collapsing onto his legs, his back to Cloud, he said mournfully, "I don't bloody know..."

The man looked completely lost - like he had nothing left in the world. It was a stark contrast to the cocky, yet protective, confident attitude Yazoo practically glowed with. Now he just sat there, looking like a shadow of his former self.

Images of the three together, not so long ago, came into Cloud's mind.

Then he knew what had to be done.

Cloud turned his head almost robotically towards the ceiling. He couldn't make out what was above them.

"Its not over yet..." he murmured to himself.

"What?" Yazoo said irritably, glaring at Cloud through a sheet of silver hair.

"I said its not over yet... we can't give up..." Cloud repeated. Then, in his first attempt to get Yazoo's blood going, he decided to add:

"Or have you gone deaf?"

"No." Yazoo muttered, "You just babble stupidly, a lot. Dunno how you're a leader, of all things..."

Cloud smirked a little, "I guess I'm just naturally talented at that sort of thing, Ms. Yazoo..."

There was silence for a moment. Then Yazoo turned his head to look at Cloud, his face lit with fury.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Ms.Yazoo." Cloud sing-songed a little. Sure, it was childish - but, if it got Yazoo going...

He glanced up at the ceiling. Some of the earth had definately moved...

Yazoo stood up abruptly, "Call me that again - blondie, and you'll have much more to worry about then Geostigma..."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Very droll... that the best you can come with, girlie? Buuut - "

He glanced up at Yazoo, "Of course - you don't have to be very educated for the Honey Bee Manor..."  
Something clicked in Yazoo's face, and his face contorted into fuming anger. Whatever it was, Cloud had touched a very, very sore nerve by accident...

"You - " Yazoo walked towards him slowly, "-are a deadman..."

Cloud sat up abruptly, the movement not his own, and he looked up at Yazoo with a nasty smile, "Have I said something to upset you?"

"You prick! You goddamn son of a bitch!" Yazoo yelled, and grabbbed the front of Cloud's shirt, "You've no idea what Loz did for - "

He stopped mid-sentence, and pushed Cloud away hard.

Then he snatched his coat off the blonde, "Shouldn't have given this to you in the first place." He slid it on, "Should've just left you to _rot _here."

"Then we'd never get out." Cloud said, his tone serious, and looked up at the ceiling again.

"Oh shut it you stupid bastard!" Yazoo yelled again, covering his ears, "I don't care about you, but I'm leaving right now! You can just stay here and fucking _die _for all I care!"

Cloud stood up slowly, and found, with much relief, his Ultima weapon, along with Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare, in a neat pile near where Yazoo was previously sitting. Yazoo continued to rant.

"Sure you think you had it hard, but no! You have no idea what we had to do! Living in fear because of what happened - Kadaj disappearing, Sephiroth's death - do you have any idea what we went through! Of course not! You only care about yourself!"

Then Yazoo punched the wall suddenly, "When I get out of here - "

"Well then - lets go." Cloud folded his arms, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Yazoo turned to face him, "How in _hell _are we going to -" then he shook his head as something dawned on his face, "I knew it - you were bloody faking it, protecting me, and Kadaj, the water. It was all an act. A stupid act!"

He closed his eyes, "I knew, from the very start - that all of you were faking it. You rotten humans - "

"Don't start going on about that, otherwise - " Cloud pointed to the ceiling. Yazoo glanced up, then looked at Cloud with a confused frown.

Tendrils writhed above them, seperating from each other slowly. A faint light shone through the cracks onto their faces.

"How...how did the ceiling...?"

"You caused it to close up." Cloud said, his voice no longer mocking, "The more helpless you felt, the more it would close up. We would've both been crushed overtime..."

"And you know this _how?_"

"Take it from experience." Cloud said solemly. He turned around and walked towards their weapons. He picked up the Ultima Weapon and sheathed it with ease. Then he tossed the Velvet Nightmare to Yazoo, "Lets go."

"Hang on a second!" Yazoo demanded, rushing towards the blonde and grabbing his arm, "Who do you think you are, giving orders like that after you spouting off!"

"Well," Cloud looked at him, a little sheepishly, "I figured that the only way to get you going was to insult you. I know your over-protective, so... I challenged that, in order to get you out of that wallow of despair. To... well, make you act as if your brothers were still there, standing with you, as opposed to being somewhere else. The more you believed they were dead, the more hopeless you felt."

He stopped for a moment, his eyes half-closed, remembering his entrapment in the Lifestream - his prison crafted from the forgotten fragments of his real memory.

_**What I have shown you is reality... What you remember, that is the illusion.**_

_**Somehow, I don't think thats something you'll ever forget.**_

"Jenova..." He looked up at the ceiling, at the black, writhing snakes of flesh, "Can manipulate a lot of things...Memory, faith, trust - Its a creature of pure evil, something... so... _dark, _for lack of better terms, that it can turn even the closest of people against one another - to hate one another. If circumstances were in its favour, it could change you completely. Change your very self."

Cloud looked down at Yazoo's hand on his arm, "Don't let it do that to you - don't allow it to make you into the very thing you hate. The opposite of who you are."

The blonde shook his head, "I know we're not overly fond of each other - but... at least you know who you are. I'm...still learning. The memories I had previously were not my own - and as much as I didn't want to believe it at the time - the truth had to be thrown in my face in order for me to begin to believe it. Trust me when I say - it too, was painful..."

Yazoo grip on his arm slackened, then his arm dropped to his side. Then Cloud smiled shortly, reassuringly, "Have a little more faith in Loz and Kadaj. They _can _look after themselves too."

When the silver-haired man didn't say anything, Cloud turned and raised his arm, then his leg and dug it into the soil, hoising himself up, "I've to find everyone else too - so, lets go."

"So... it _can _effect us too..."

Cloud stopped, "Yes. But you won't let that happen, right? I know, like me, you can be stubborn about certain things."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow, "While the idea of us being alike doesn't appeal to me - you have a point..."

Cloud chuckled, "The feeling's mutual - " then he looked at Yazoo defiantely, " - but we can hack and tear each other apart once we leave this place far behind - along with everyone else."

He reached up to grab a rock, until he noticed the silver-haired gunman hadn't budged.

"One thing." Yazoo said quietly, his head bowed a little. His eyes were narrowed, and glistened slightly.

Cloud stopped, "What is it?"

"Don't... say anything about the Honey Bee Manor anymore. Especailly not to Loz." He looked at the ground, "He... did something... for us, for money. A long time ago - when... we were kids. He gave himself up for money - to make sure we could keep going... living in Midgar.

He closed his eyes, "You've no idea how furious I was with him... "

"I didn't realize it. But, I'm sorry." Cloud's lips stretched into a thin line, then reached out with a hand, "C'mon - we have to get out of here. And if it helps - I'll let you have the first punch."

Yazoo looked up and saw the offered hand and Cloud's face. Then he gave him a half a smile.

"I'll hold you to that, Strife."

Both men finally reached the top after a long climb, with Cloud wheezing a little on all fours.

"Guess you can't help me with everything, eh...?" he said to himself, half-smiling.

Yazoo was on his knees next to him, "We're in the same place as before - only..." He pointed. Cloud followed his hand, and saw that only one tunnel remained, the same one Kadaj had said was the correct one, before that creature...

Yazoo stood up suddenly, "Hey - its - "

Cloud frowned, "Barret?"

The tall man stood at the entranceway of the tunnel, looking a little blank.

"The hell have you two been? Lets go!" he yelled, but with the littlest of expression on his face.

With that, he turned and disappeared into the tunnel.

"Barret!" Cloud called, but the man didn't answer.

"...somethings not right..." Yazoo glanced at Cloud. The blonde nodded once, "But we've no choice..."

Both headed into the tunnel, and were met with complete darkness.

"Stop for a second - " Cloud ordered, reaching backwards and stopping Yazoo in his tracks, "Barret! Where are you?"

No answer.

"Take my hand, and don't let go - "

Yazoo did as requested and gripped the blonde's hand. He took out the Velvet Nightmare as he heard the gentle hiss of a sword removed from its sheath.

They travelled painfully slow downwards for what seemed like hours - descending what felt like uneven stone steps. Cloud, however, felt a familiarity with the place...

"Jump - now!"

Yazoo did so with a surprised yelp, and both landed on something that rocked on their impact.

"We're in the right place - " Cloud frowned, only to yell in pain as Mako shot upwards from below the darkness, filling the place with glowing light. Cloud blinked at the sudden light, and found themselves on a platform, not so far from their intended destination.

They were in the same place where AVALANCHE had fought Jenova as before...

"Look!" Yazoo cried, running forward towards the end of the platform, "Its - "

"No - !" Cloud leapt onto the next platform, and Yazoo was quick to follow him.

Before them, was Jenova in its ultimate form - its head and body fused against a giant, hollow ball of flesh. Jenova's golden eyes were on them, its mouthless face holding an expression of absolute glee. Two long tentacles, twice its body's length, served as arms.

But that wasn't what concerned the duo. On both sides of Jenova, were two tower-like shapes made up comepletely of huge, thick black tentacles, all wrapped around human-sized glass balls.

And in encased in each one were AVALANCHE and the two brothers. All were unconscious and curled up in the balls. Trapped - and at Jenova's mercy.

_**"So. The human hero returns."**_

Cloud's head shot left to right, the hollow voice echoing around the massive tomb-like chamber. Yazoo stared at Jenova, his mouth agape at the sight of it. The _thing..._that had ruined everything. Destroyed his life - killed his brother. Jenova's eyes moved to stare at him.

_**"Ahh... I knew I missed one sibling. Do you wish to join your brothers?"**_

Yazoo didn't say anything, but aimed his Velvet Nightmare and began to fire rapidly at Jenova in a blind rage.

The bullets sunk into its flesh, swallowing each one.

_**"Pathetic."**_

Cloud raised his sword, "Let them go! Its me you want!" he roared as Yazoo stopped firing.

_**"Oh, I think not. They're enjoying the dreams I have given them. Their hopes and wants are all being fufilled, simply because they gave in. Humans, after all, are such weak-minded creatures."**_

One of Jenova's long, rotten pink-coloured tentacles moved up and its "fingers" brushed across the glass ball holding Kadaj, **_"Yazoo - do you know what your little brother is dreaming of now?"_**

Yazoo clenched his teeth.

**_"He's dreaming of you all together, as a family - him, Sephiroth, you, and Loz - all alive, and happy. In the perfect world I made for him. Poor child..."_**, it stroked the glass ball lovingly, **_"He's been through so much. Do you really want to shatter that perfect dream? Do you want to tear him away from Sephiroth's arms again? Dump him back into this cruel world where creatures like him - " _**it indicated Cloud, **_"Shun him for what I made them to be?"_**

Cloud looked over at Yazoo, his face an expression of guilt and pleading. Yazoo's eyes were on Kadaj's curled, sleeping form. His face was the most peaceful he'd ever seen it. He took a step forward.

_**"Its simple - Yazoo, just give in. And I will grant you all that you desire. You'll be with your family again. That is what you want, correct?"**_

"Yazoo - " Cloud reached out, but Yazoo took another step forward.

"Anything at all?" he asked. Jenova's other tentacle slithered forward and wound itself around his legs like an animal stroking itself against its master's legs affectionately.

_**"Anything at all - just name it."**_

Velvet Nightmare glowed a blue-purple hue, and Cloud's eys moved from Yazoo to the gun, and back to Yazoo again. He was frozen in his tracks, suddenly unsure on whom was the more dangerous enemy.

"Can you grant reality?" Yazoo asked, "Perhaps, Life, itself?"

Hesitation.

**_"Anything at all.", _**Jenova replied.

"Then bring Sephiroth back. Show him to me - prove that you can _indeed _"grant" any wish."

_**"...But of course. However, you - "**_

"No - Give me what I want first, " Yazoo growled, "Or can you NOT grant me what I want?"

The tentacles around him twitched, almost in irritation - **_"Very well."_**

Jenova drew her tentacles away slowly and formed a circle with them. A faint light shone in its centre after a moment, and it began to grow into a giant tower of light, power surging around it as a male human form came together like a jigsaw puzzle - long silver hair, glowing a heavenly white from the light, grew from his head. Black clothing adorned his naked body, and the light began to fade. Sephiroth's feet touched the ground, and he opened his eyes slowly, as if he were waking up.

"Where... where am I...?" he asked, and his eyes shot up towards Yazoo, "Yazoo? Is that you?"

He ran forward towards Yazoo, "Yazoo, you're alright!"

Cloud watched the silver-haired youth carefully, watching as Yazoo's eyes widened a little. Even though Cloud had an idea of what was going to happen, he didn't let his guard down. But... he still trusted Yazoo on this.

"Sephiroth." Yazoo stated. Sephiroth took him into an embrace, "Its alright - I'm back now. Everything'll be alright."

Jenova seemed pleased, **_"You see? Now - will you join the rest of your family?"_**

"Yazoo -" Sephiroth broke away from the embrace, but held onto Yazoo's forearms, "I was wrong about Jenova, she wants to help us. She's our mother. She's going to give us the world we _deserve._"

Yazoo's face contorted into an angry scowl.

By now, the Velvet Nightmare was pulsing with power.

"Memories are the most precious things we have to remember those we love, " Yazoo said, "Real, genuine memories - more valuable then a photo, or a dream of what things could've been. You can't make more memories with someone when they die, but cherish what memories you have. I wanted to create more memories with my brother, but he's dead - because of you..."

"Yazoo - what're you -" Sephiroth started, only to stop as Yazoo pushed him away and raised the Velvet Nightmare to his forehead.

"_That - _Is what I want - and you, cannot grant it."

He fired.

Blood shot from behind Sephiroth's head as the bullet exploded - and the fake Sephiroth fell backwards - disintergrating into black smoke and mako.

Yazoo glowered at Jenova, "This is the end for you."

Cloud ran forward, the Ultima weapon surging with power, golden electricity dancing on the shining blade, and he yelled at Yazoo, "Get the others! I'll deal with Jenova!"

"Who're you to give orders!" Yazoo yelled back as he leapt onto the towers, firing at Jenova's tentacles when they flew towards him. He climbed the writhing tower to the first glass ball, and found a peaceful-looking Cid. Yazoo was taken back a little as he saw a cigarette still in his mouth. Shaking his head, he rammed his weapon against the glass. No effect.

Cursing loudly, he rammed the Velvet Nightmare's blade against it over and over again - even took to firing at it twice.

Not even a crack.

Desperately, Yazoo climbed higher, and found Loz. He tried the same thing again - only to change targets and fire at the tentacles wrapped around the balls. The bullets just made little holes and were swallowed up as well.

"I can't break them!" Yazoo cried out to Cloud, only for a slight rumble from above to catch his attention.

Cloud leapt into the air once again - hurling the Ultima weapon straight at Jenova's head. It was met with resistance as Jenova's tentacle took the blow, greyish

blood spurting out on contact with the sharp blade. Jenova let out a roar that tore at Cloud's eardrums, and was hurled backwards by the same bloody appendage into the other tower holding Jenova's prisoners. Cloud groaned as his body ached from the abuse. His infected arm throbbed horribly, every movement agony.

But he refused to give up.

Turning his head, he saw one of the glass balls next to him, holding Tifa inside.

"Tifa!" Cloud twirled onto his stomach to face her, "Tifa! Wake up!"

_"So. What'll we call the baby?" Tifa asked, wrapping her arm around Cloud's, her stomach a swelling bump._

_A golden ring on her finger glowed gently as the sun shone over Midgar, and her frilly white dress blew gently with the wind._

_"I've always liked the name Denzel." Cloud smiled at her, "And if its a girl - we'll call her Marlene."_

_Tifa hugged his arm, "I like those names! Why not have another, so we can use both?"_

_Cloud smiled again, not looking like Cloud at all, "Thats perfect." _

_"Everything's so perfect." Tifa sighed, closing her eyes._

_"Yes... absolutely perfect," Cloud's pupils turned to slits, "And no one can ruin it for us, Tifa - because I love you very much, ever since we were kids."_

_Tifa frowned, and looked up at him, "Wait - Denzel and Marlene...? But... thats the name of... Barret's..."_

_"Honey - who's Barret?" Cloud's eyes were normal again, "I don't know anyone called Barret."_

_"What - what about Cid? Vincent?" Tifa listed them out, suddenly afraid and desperate, and she wasn't sure why._

_Her stomach became flat, and her clothes were her own black ones again. She looked down at her hand. The ring was gone, and replaced by a pink ribbon._

_"Tifa - darling, I don't know who your talking about." Cloud rubbed her arms gently, "I'm Cloud Strife, and your Tifa Lockheart, now Tifa Strife - we're both married, I'm a first Class SOLDIER, and we live in Neo-Midgar together."_

Tifa's eyes opened a little, and her lips moved, but the words were only in her mind.

_"You... Cloud would never call me these things!" Tifa pushed him away, "The REAL Cloud doesn't love me! I'm his friend - but thats all he'll ever give me! He would NEVER call me "Honey" or "Darling" - thats just NOT him! Your a fake!"_

_"Tifa - what's gotten into you?" Cloud raised his arms to her pleadingly, "Your spouting nonsense! I **love **you!"_

_She gripped her head, and shook it, "No! NO YOU DON'T!"_

_Then she screamed at him, "YOU LOVE **AERIS **YOU IDIOT!"  
_

"...you... always..." Tifa mumbled dumbly, her ears twitching a little as she heard faint thumps.

"Tifa! TIFA!" Cloud yelled, pounding the glass ball with his fist, and finding it of little use, he turned back to Jenova, barely blocking its assault with the Ultima weapon.

Yazoo climbed madly, his muscles aching for rest, but when the same glass ball a few meters above moved again, he ignored the strain in his limbs and climbed faster. He stopped for a moment when he saw Kadaj, laying a hand against the glass as he was intrigued at the teen's peaceful face.

Until Kadaj frowned, his head moving a little - and his lips parted as if to say something - only for him to start struggling, his mouth moving, saying "No" over and over. Yazoo's face fell, and he forced himself to continue climbing towards the moving glass ball, "I'll come back! I promise!"

Yazoo breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the moving ball, and found an awake Vincent, but his eyes were an angry bloodred, not a bit of white could be seen. He clawed at the glass ball violently, shaking the whole sphere. He glowed with unreleased power - black veins crawling up his face and arm.

Yazoo thumped the glass, "A transformation...? Vincent! Its me! Yazoo!"

Vincent stopped for a second, looking at Yazoo like he'd never seen him before.

"Your the only one who can go against Jenova's illusions! Help me break this!" Yazoo yelled, and sent another blow against the thick glass with his weapon.

Vincent floated a little closer, and looked at Yazoo straight in the face, his face a mixture of confusion and rage. Yazoo looked at him desperately, "Please!"

Vincent blinked, and his eyes were normal for a moment, and his clawed hand touched the glass.

_"...Yaz...Yazoo?"_

_"Vincent!" _

_He turned around and saw Lucrecia holding a gun in both hands, "How could you do this to me and Simon! Sephiroth was his and mine! Not yours! Simon Hojo is my husband! You never had **any** right to break us apart like this and disrupt the Jenova Project! I want my son to be great, and powerful! Not something like **you!**"_

_Vincent turned away, "No..."_

_Then he fell to his knees, gripping his hand - that should've had a golden claw, "Chaos... Chaos... help..."_

"Vincent!"

_He looked up and saw something, no...some**one **yelling to him, ramming some kind of weapon against thin air._

_"Vincent Valentine!" Lucrecia clicked the gun, "I will make you wish you were never BORN!"_

_A crimson colour bled into Vincent's blue eyes, and he looked down at his arm again, which was now his golden claw._

_The Death Penalty lay by his side._

_Slowly, he picked it up - and a shot fired from behind him - grazing his now-caped shoulder. Without even wincing, he turned around, his gloved fingers wrapped around the handle of his trusted weapon, and aiming it at Lucrecia._

_"Do you know what this is, Lucrecia?" he asked, "Do you know who gave it to me?"_

_"What the hell are you on about!" she spat, and aimed the gun again. Vincent's face was blank as he fired first - _

A huge crack shot across the surface of the glass as Vincent's claw pushed against it - and he slowly began to transform. Yazoo fired at the crack continuously, kicking it, punching it - even ramming his shoulder into it with all of his might - until a small piece flew out. A delighted look spread over Yazoo's face as the glass began to shatter - Vincent's form disappearing into thick red smoke. But Yazoo's delight was short-lived as Jenova wrapped one of her tentacles around his waist and hurled him into the air - straight towards the deepest core of the Planet itself - made up of pure Lifestream.

Yazoo fired at her continuously - but panic rose in his chest as he fell. Pure Lifestream couldn't be touched - it was like lava. Once he falls in...

He closed his eyes, expecting an eruption of agony to course through his body once he fell into the Lifestream - only for his body to be grabbed none-too-gently, by a pair of huge, clawed hands. Yazoo's eyes shot open and he looked up at a massive human-like beast with wings.

"Vincent?" Yazoo yelled, only to be dropped onto the ground. Cloud was on one knee, clutching his side in pain. A tentacle shot towards him in intentions to skewer him, only for Yazoo to fire at it and run towards Cloud. He hauled the blonde to his feet, "Vincent's free!"

Both men looked up at Vincent circling the towers, and he flew straight into a few of them - shaking both the glass balls and the towers themselves.

Jenova roared in anger and its tentacles shot towards Vincent.

"We got to help him - " Cloud wheezed, "We can defeat her - if they're all free!"

Then a small glow appeared on his side. Cloud looked at Yazoo, and saw his hand glowing.

"Cure3." Yazoo said, and nodded.

Giving Cloud a few seconds to recover, Yazoo ran towards the tower, firing at the tentacles again and again, even when he started climbing. Cloud took to climbing the other tower. Vincent clawed and bashed and kicked all of the glass balls over and over - while Cloud and Yazoo continued to do the same, while also fending off Jenova's attacks.

Cracks and dents began to form on all of the glass balls, and Cloud and Yazoo smashed each one of them with everything they could muster.

When the one holding Kadaj finally broke apart below Yazoo, the silver-haired man leapt down to pull an awakening Kadaj out of it.

"Yaz... Yazoo - Where, what?" Kadaj coughed, as Yazoo hauled him out of the broken sphere. Yazoo said nothing but the word "Cure2" and took Kadaj's hand to break the next glass ball.

Overtime, most of AVALANCHE were free, and all fighting against Jenova now - while Cloud, Yazoo and Vincent continued to free the remaining prisoners.

However, Vincent had begun to falter, and it took progressively longer to break the glass.

Yazoo jumped down from tentacle to tentacle, carrying a bleary-looking Yuffie, while Cloud continued to swing Ultima weapon - amidt much more sluggishly, against the sphere holding Loz.

_"Do you like her, Loz?" Sephiroth asked. Loz turned red, but nodded once, "She... I mean, Tifa - shes... really nice. But she always looks so sad."_

_"Women can be dangerous creatures, " Sephiroth chuckled, "But, then again, so are we."_

_"It doesn't matter,"Loz argued a little, "I...really like her. Even if its just friendship she wants - I'd still be glad to protect her. I'm just happy - making her happy."_

_"Even **after **what happened to you...when you were fifteen?" Sephiroth's face was sly._

_Loz froze, and looked at him, "How do you know about that? Yazoo... Yazoo didn't... tell you...?"_

_"Are you so **sure **you could do something like that again - for her?" Sephiroth asked, his face a twisted smile, "All that pain - that **humiliation **that you put yourself through - for a few hundred Gil?"_

_"I... " Loz's eyes glittered, "That was for Yazoo and Kadaj's sakes!"_

_"You still haven't answered my question, Loz-kun..." Sephiroth leaned in closer, "Would you do that again - for Tifa?"_

_"I..." Loz stammered, only for his voice to die in his throat as Tifa stood over them both, behind Sephiroth._

_"Does that mean I mean nothing to you, Loz? After what we talked about? What happened that night?" she said, bitterness in her voice, "And I told you I'm trying to be a better person - and yet you won't do this for me! How could you LIE to me like that?"_

_There were neon lights and bright yellow walls surrounding them. Sluts walked around dressed in bee outfits that barely covered their bodies. _

_"I... I... " Loz shook his head, burying his face into his hands, "Yazoo! Kadaj! **Someone**!"_

_"Crybaby!" Tifa yelled._

_"Crybaby - " Sephiroth laughed._

_"Crybaby!" the sluts chanted._

_"Stop!" Loz covered his ears._

_"Cryba - " _

A bullet shot through the glass - shattering it. Loz awoke shivering, gasping for breath.

"Loz! Are you alright!" Yazoo climbed into the sphere, Cloud following him.

"I... Yazoo - " Loz looked up at his younger brother, "...I'm not... there... am I?"

"Where?" Yazoo wrapped an arm around him.

Loz shook his head, "Nevermind - I'm okay..."

Cloud came to the man's side and took his arm, draping his over his shoulders, "Lets go."

Loz looked at him in surprise, but let the two help him out of his glass prison.

When they reached the ground, Cloud took to climbing back up, "Tifa's the last one - I'll go get her!"

"Be careful!" Yazoo called, and both stopped studdenly. Yazoo caught Loz looking at him weirdly, then looked up at Cloud, "Forget I said that!".

Cloud smirked, "Will do."

"Am I still dreaming, or did you just - " Loz blinked.

"Oh shut-it and let me cure you." Yazoo hissed, his face red with embarrassment.

Drenched in blood and sweat, and his limbs shaking with so much strain, he painfully climbed the tower once more towards Tifa. Vincent's transformation had long since ended, and the caped man was thumping the glass sphere with the butt of Death Penalty, but looked as exhausted as Cloud felt. The blonde hauled himself up and saw Tifa, standing and as wide awake as she ever was - punching the glass as hard as she was able. Cloud's eyes widened as she had the most determined look on her face - a flash of the old Tifa he knew. She saw him and stopped for a moment, then frowned, hands on her hips, and pointed to the glass.

Encouraged by this, Cloud swung his sword in an arch and brought it down on the glass. Tifa started her punches again, while Vincent exhaustedly rammed the butt of his weapon against it also.

"Well - its about bloody time you two jackasses joined us!" Cid yelled at Loz and Yazoo as he pulled out a stick of dynamite from his jacket, "Yer little bro's doin; all the work!"

And with that - Cid ran forward, lighting the dynamite with his cigarette and hurling it at Jenova. Yuffie was on top of the tower, hurling shuriken stars, along with Red leaping from tentacle to tentacle, acting as the party's major healer.

Loz and Yazoo found Kadaj casting a bolt spell at Jenova, only to be knocked aside - and thats all it took to get both brothers hurling themselves into the battle as well.

Tifa's fist went straight through the glass, nearly hitting Cloud.

"Hey! Watch it!" he protested, but Tifa continued to punch until she broke out herself, giving the two men a quick break. She stepped out, refusing help from the blonde.

"Tifa... you... are you alright?" Cloud stepped towards her, but didn't touch her, "You look...really upset."

She looked at him, "I need to ask you one thing - before anything else happens."

"What is it?" Cloud blinked

Vincent leapt off the tower to join the rest of the group. By now, Jenova had some pretty serious wounds - but it didn't seem to be slowing the alien monster down at all.

"Tifa - whats the matter?"

"Are you going to still be alive, even after all of this? Even if _we _survive - "

She looked at his arm, the cloth and bandages hanging in threads, " - will you? Or will you leave us? I know..." she hiccuped a little, "I know you want to see Aeris again..."

Cloud's eyelids half-closed, his lips streching into a thin line. But then he came to Tifa's side and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm not going anywhere - its up to the Lifestream when its my time. But... don't think I won't go without a fight."

Tifa looked at him, her eyes wide and glittering. Cloud took her hand, "Now - " he jumped, pulling Tifa down with him, "Lets go!"

Barret yelled as he fired another waves of bullets at Jenova, the burly man charging his weapon for a limit break. Loz tore chunks of rock from the ground and hurled them at the creature, tearing lumps from its body. Like Barret, Vincent fired furiously at it, while Yuffie, galore with materia, summoned every monster she could find in her pockets, and hurled them to everyone else for them to use - but, of course, not without yelling that she wanted them back afterwards. Red continued to heal the whole party as much as he could, while Kadaj and Yazoo attacked from below. After Cid had run out of ciggarettes, he kept throwing dynamite at Jenova without stop - thanks to his lighter, or course. Cait Sith had taken to climbing Jenova, of all things, and latch itself to the alien. The cat himself jumped down, landing on top of Kadaj's head.

"Run for it!" the little robot yelled, "The Mog's gonna blow!"

Cloud and Tifa hit the ground and barely had enough time to gather themselves before a giant explosion shook the entire chamber, as well as sending spatters of blood everywhere.

By now - Jenova was slowing down considerably, unable to take so much damage all at the same time.

**_"Don't... don't think you humans have won!" _**it hissed, and its body began to jerk violently - blood spitting out from its back as sharp, purple-tinted wings broke through the leathery skin. The same kind of wings Safer Sephiroth, Cloud realized, had. Only bigger - and to his horror as one of them came crashing down, much more dangerous. It cut through the two towers, sending those on them spiralling to the ground, and the remainder below running for their lives to avoid being crushed.

Cloud ran forward while Tifa came to AVALANCHE's side. The Ultima weapon began to flare with energy once again. Loz grabbed an injured Yazoo and picked up Kadaj by the waist in order to get out of the way as Cloud began to glow, a sphere of blue-ish white energy surrounding him. He ran faster and faster, to the point where he was a blur - and leapt into the air at an impossible height.

It was as if time stopped itself as everyone saw Cloud lift the Ultima weapon high over his head - but he wasn't alone - as another person was behind him - silver hair billowing around them like a halo, his black coat blending in with Cloud's own dark clothes - the legendary Masamune behind the Ultima weapon.

_He _was there for a spilt second - and then he was gone.

"Aniki..." Kadaj breathed.

Cloud tore through Jenova's head, then its body - leaving a trail of golden energy behind in its wake as Jenova writhed in pain, no longer able to move. The wings shot out in all directions in a spasm, but Cloud wasn't finsihed yet. His feet had barely touched the ground until he _backflipped _and sliced through the alien creature.

Recovering from her momentary awe - Tifa stood up and ran forward, and the rest of AVALANCHE followed her - along with the three brothers - and all attacked Jenova at the same time.

Cloud, still in midair, brought his sword pointing to the ground - and, feeling very dizzy, he smiled.

"Thanks..."

He fell, and drove his sword into the ground - causing it to split apart under Jenova - and the ground began to shake as pure, glowing Lifestream erupted from the earth. Jenova's massive body crumpled and fell as the Lifestream began to pour out like water. Everyone took to climbing the towers for safety.

Cloud himself, fell to the floor, his body finally giving out.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, but was stopped by Loz and the silver- haired man leapt from the floating tower onto what remained of the earth, scooped Cloud up and leapt onto the platform above.

Everyone followed suit and began to climb as fast as they could - while Jenova's thrashing form began to sink into the Lifestream. Jenova's two tentacles, now burned and bleeding profoundly, slapped at the escaping crew, knocking the platforms it could reach. But eventually they too began to sink along with thre rest of Jenova. Everyone watched as Jenova sank deeper and deeper - no longer moving as the Lifestream melted it away - and all the black tendrils that encased the earth in the entire crater also began to melt.

"Its over..." Yazoo said, holding onto Loz as they watched the Lifestream's power flow through the earth.

"Not until the fat lady sings!" Cid yelled, "Or until we get fried next!"

Not another word was spoken as all took to climbing as fast as possible - since the Lifestream didn't seem too bothered about stopping its flow anytime soon. When they reached the upper levels, there were no more tunnels as all that remained of Jenova began to die - and they ran as fast as their legs allowed them.

"I can't leave Highwind behind! I can rebuild it!" Cid yelled, pointing at the ruins of the airship, before Barret sighed and grabbed the pilot by the shirt.

"Make another one!" Barret yelled, dragging the blonde away.

"Do you know how LONG it takes to build one?" Cid hollored, but no longer needed any encouragement as the Lifestream burst out from the ground behind them and began to follow them, burning _everything_ that was of Jenova's making.

"We're almost there! Look!" Yuffie yelled, pointing at the upper grounds, and light came into view. As they climbed - they could see more of the sky.

Daylight, according to Tifa, had never looked so good.

* * *

To be Concluded... 


	25. Good morning, and good bye

_"So - you coming or not?" he asked, smiling at Cloud._

_Cloud took a step forward - and took Zack's hand._

_

* * *

_

"Cloud? Cloud!"

Someone kept repeating his name over and over. He groaned a little, turning his head, "...buggeroff..."

Then he felt someone shake him gently, "Cloud?"

The blonde winced at the sudden burst of light, and, slowly, he blinked his eyes open.

_...Aeris?_

"...Aeris?" he siad hoarsely, then coughed as the person came into view.

"Aeris?" Kadaj frowned.

Cloud blinked up at him, "...I..."

Kadaj nodded, "We're safe. And your home."

Cloud made to sit up, but a sharp pain in his side reminded him that he was indeed, still alive. After a battling moment, Cloud collapsed against the headboard, clenching his teeth a little.

He looked at Kadaj with bleary eyes. The teen looked rested, but had a few scratches and bruises on his face. He wore black baggy pants along with a sleevless turtleneck that he left unzipped. There were bandages on his arms.

"Is...everyone - " Cloud began.

"They're fine - but you've been out for three days." Kadaj picked up a glass of water from the locker by Cloud's bed and handed it to him. Cloud took it gratefully and emptied it in one gulp, resulting in another fit of coughs. Kadaj looked at him seriously, "Ms. Lockheart thought you weren't going to make it though. And..." he leaned on his knees, "So did everybody else... "

Cloud watched him, more wide awake now.

"Ms. Lockheart refused to leave your side - but Loz managed to convince her to get some sleep. Then everybody started taking turns watching you."

Then he smiled a little, his emerald eyes twinkling, "Don't worry - I made sure Yazoo didn't draw on your face or anything."

That brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"...I don't... remember anything that happened..." he said, "How... did we escape?"

"Well - Cait Sith, that weird stuffed toy - had a helicopter waiting for us above the Crater. I met a guy on it called Reeve - he said he was a friend."

Cloud shook his head, still smiling, "Thats Reeve for you... thinking way ahead before any of us..."

"Well -" Kadaj picked up a tray from the table and sat it in front of Cloud, "Ms. Lockheart instructed me to make you eat this when you woke up. I'll leave you to it now..."

Kadaj stood up - only for Cloud to grab his arm, "Wait."

Kadaj blinked, then sat back down, "What is it?"

Cloud looked at the tray of warm food. From the smell - he knew Tifa had outdone herself for him this time. He licked his dry lips, then looked at Kadaj.

"What are you going to do now? Now that... everything is over..."

Kadaj shook his head, "Yazoo doesn't want to stay here - he said you'd drive him nuts. I know Loz doesn't want to go - cause... well, I know he likes it _here. _And despite what Yazoo says, I don't think he wants to leave either. None of us want to go back where we used to live. That place... its... "

Kadaj shook his head, then rubbed his eye a little forcefully, "I don't think we want to be reminded of what happened."

Cloud looked at the teen long and hard before he spoke, "You _can _stay here, if you want."

His eyes dropped to the food again, but he didn't really feel hungry, "Because... because I think you've proven, to me, more then enough, that Sephiroth... "

He sighed, closing his eyes, "I... can't forgive you, if I can't forgive myself for... killing you're brother." Cloud said, closing his eyes, "But... the only person who can give me forgiveness is you."

Kadaj's lips parted a little, only for them to close again, and a thougtful look passed his face, "If you feel guilty for killing someone...someone who's caused you a great deal of pain, then you're better then a human being." Kadaj shook his head, "You don't need forgiveness."

Cloud opened his mouth to protest, but Kadaj silenced him with a raised hand, only to point at the food, "Eat that - otherwise I'll have it. Ms. Lockheart's cooking is incredible."

"Is the Chocobo awake yet?" Yazoo's head popped in through the door, a marker in his hand, "That little girl Marlene let me take one of her markers..."

"I take back that first punch I allowed you!" Cloud yelled.

Yazoo stared, only to sigh and disappear, "Ah dammit..."

Kadaj shook his head, but then looked at Cloud solemly, "Well... if your not out of bed by the time we've left - goodbye, Cloud."

"Just one question before you go - " Cloud frowned, looking at the shirt, "Is that mine? Looks a little big on you..."

Kadaj nodded, "Tifa said you were the next smallest person in the house - since the kid's clothes were too small for me." Then he tugged it a little, "I'll give it back to her - "

Cloud chuckled, "Keep it."

"Zack used to wear these all the time too..." Kadaj smiled, bowing a little "So... thanks."

Cloud laid in silence as Kadaj left the room. Then he looked over at the wall.

"So, it _was_ you all along, eh? You kept me alive."

A smile.

"You know I won't be held responsible for what they decide to do afterwards. I can't make them stay here, even if I asked them."

An understanding nod. Lips moved. Words spoke in Cloud's mind.

"Yeah, with Yazoo around...I'd say they'll be alright." Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Tell Zack and Aeris I said hi. But... don't let them expect me _too _soon."

A thumbs up.

Then Sephiroth vanished.

THE END.

* * *

Be sure to look out for "Something about the Stars", a continuation of Chapter 20 of The Advent Child, focusing on Loz and Tifa - coming soon.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction (bows gratefully)


End file.
